Бесконечное падение
by madpoet
Summary: История отношений Кирка и Спока с начала и до момента окончания первой пятилетней миссии. К\S, slash Залит целым файлом в формате .doc вот сюда: /36448410
1. Chapter 1

**Пролог**

Капитан звездолета "Энтерпрайз" Джеймс Тиберий Кирк был рожден для звезд.

Однако первые годы жизни Кирк провел на Земле, вместе с матерью и братом. Самыми яркими воспоминаниями из того времени остались те редкие месяцы, которые отец проводил дома, возвращаясь из экспедиций в глубокий космос. В это время Джим из отъявленного драчуна и задиры превращался в идеального сына, вежливого и предупредительного, потому что эти дни были слишком ценны, для того чтобы тратить их на драки, всевозможные авантюры и, особенно, причитания матери о том, какой он неуправляемый.

Вообще-то, он не был хулиганом и никогда не затевал драк для развлечения. Он был бы добрым и мягким мальчиком, если бы не неуемная энергия, которая заставляла его не находить себе места в душной атмосфере маленького городка. Он сбегал в бескрайние поля Айовы, чтобы хоть ненадолго ощутить вокруг бесконечность Вселенной, упав на пахнущую пылью землю и глядя на солнце сквозь ресницы. Рассказы отца о космосе служили ему источником для невероятных фантазий, где он, непременно, оказывался в самой гуще событий и действовал исключительно по-геройски. Все, что у него было тогда, это эти фантазии, потому то он и дорожил так каждым приездом отца, в присутствии которого мечты оживали, до них почти что можно было дотронуться также, как он прикасался к потрепанной форме, к слегка потускневшему шитью знаков различия, к холодному корпусу фазера, самой собой, не заряженного.

Позже, когда капитана Кирка спрашивали, почему он решил связать свою судьбу с космосом, он отвечал, что его вдохновил отец, и в этом, несомненно, была доля правды. Однако, главной причиной было то, что будущий капитан звездолета "Энтерпрайз" Джеймс Тиберий Кирк был рожден для звезд и они ждали его.

1.

- Джимми-Джимми-Джимми, маменькин сынок! Скажи, Джимми, как ты будешь на корабле без мамочки? Кто будет утирать твои сопли и защищать тебя от клингонов?

Идиотская ухмылочка Финнигана злила Джима невероятно, но он сдерживался из последних сил.

- Хей, Джимми! Что ты молчишь, потерял слова от страха при одной мысли о клингонах?

Джим стоял перед дверью в аудиторию, стиснув в руках учебные материалы и представляя, что сжимает в руках шею Финнигана. С минуты на минуту откроется дверь и его вызовут, чтобы сдать последний в этом году экзамен, провалить который он не имеет права, если хочет через год стать офицером Звездного Флота. Джим изо всех сил пытался сконцентрироваться на предмете, повторить про себя основные параграфы, однако все заглушал шум крови в ушах. Кругом уже собралась небольшая толпа, с любопытством взирающая на кривлянья Финнигана и пунцового от сдерживаемой ярости Кирка.

- Малыш Джимми! Малыш Джимми! - не унимался Финниган, и Кирк в квадриллионный раз проклял тот день, когда позволил матери после долгих и слезных уговоров проводить его в Академию в первый учебный день.

Мать всегда надеялась, что оба ее сына останутся на Земле и не пойдут по стопам отца, который годами не появлялся на планете, оставив ее и не женой, и не вдовой. Когда Джим сообщил ей, что записался в Звездный Флот, она проплакала всю ночь, но не пыталась его отговаривать. К тому времени она уже поняла, что если ее младший сын что-то решил, то он это выполнит любой ценой. Однако, в тот последний день он уступил ее просьбам, испытывая необъяснимое чувство вины перед ней, и жестоко за это поплатился. Злой рок привел Финнигана в холл здания Академии именно в тот момент, когда мать Джима, в очередной раз разрыдавшись, бросилась целовать сыночка на прощание перед отъездом.

С того дня он стал постоянной мишенью для издевок Финнигана. Если бы Джим был средним кадетом, быть может, спустя месяц-другой Финнигану бы и надоело его дразнить, но на свою беду Кирк выделялся на фоне остальных студентов Академии. Судьба наградила его обаянием, миловидной внешностью, острым умом и горячим темпераментом. Первые два подарка судьбы он довольно рано научился использовать для того, чтобы в нужные моменты скрыть или же подчеркнуть вторые два. В результате, Джим в короткие сроки стал невероятно популярен как среди кадетов, так и среди преподавателей Академии, которые в один голос прочили ему успешную карьеру. Многие старались с ним подружиться или даже перейти к более близким отношениям. Несмотря на то, что учеба всегда была у него на приоритетном месте, на первом курсе Джим не особо себя ограничивал в подобных связях, каждый раз ухитряясь расставаться так красиво, что оставленный им партнер думал, что этого его собственный выбор.

Для Джима каждые новые отношения были попыткой найти что-то, что он смутно искал еще в детстве, когда без оглядки бросался в различные авантюры. В нем было слишком много энергии, слишком много огня, слишком много страсти, он весь был, как горящее солнце, к которому все тянутся, но никто не смеет приблизиться. Он искал кого-то, кто бы смог выдержать этот напор, кто бы не сгорел и не растаял в его лучах, а остался бы самим собой. Джим искал того, кто был бы равен ему или превосходил его, но не встречал никого даже отдаленно похожего.

Лишенный предрассудков прошлого 23-й век предоставлял людям больше возможностей для поиска партнера и Джим пару раз попробовал начать отношения с молодыми людьми, но, к его разочарованию, они сдавались его обаянию даже проще, чем женщины, и он вскоре отказался от подобных попыток. В женщинах была по крайне мере какая-то тайна, и пусть все они рано или поздно (скорее рано, чем поздно) падали к его ногам, Джим не переставал надеяться.

Однако, чем ближе было окончание Академии и, вместе с этим, исполнение заветной мечты Джима, тем меньше у него оставалось времени на развлечения и он полностью погрузился в учебу. Единственным человеком, с которым у кадета Кирка завязались крепкие дружеские отношения в те годы, оказался инструктор лейтенант Финни, и, словно для вселенского равновесия, антиподом этой дружбе стал злосчастный Финниган.

Этот самый Финниган в настоящий момент, видя, что его старые методы не достигают цели, решил использовать свой главный козырь, который до поры держал в рукаве. Внезапно он стал совершенно серьезным, что невольно привлекло внимание Кирка.

- Ладно, прости, Джим. Конечно же мы все, - он широким жестом обвел собравшихся вокруг кадетов, - мы все знаем, что тебе больше не нужна мамочка, чтобы утирать тебе сопли.

Финниган выдержал театральную паузу и нанес удар:

- Теперь Рут будет утирать их тебе.

Финниган не успел даже договорить, как перед ним мелькнули бешеные глаза Джима и занесенный для удара кулак.

- Кадет Кирк! - громкий голос разорвал пелену ярости, охватившей Джима. Он моментально выпустил даже не успевшего испугаться Финнигана и принялся поднимать с пола учебные материалы. Собрав свои вещи, он шагнул к распахнутой двери аудитории, на пороге которой стоял Финни. Перед тем, как позволить Джиму пройти внутрь, Бен придержал его и шепнул на ухо: "Скажи спасибо, что это видел только я".

Вечером, когда экзамен был благополучно сдан и вся Академия ликовала по поводу окончания учебного года, Финни обнаружил Джима в его комнате. Тот сидел в кресле, положив ноги на журнальный столик. На его коленях лежала раскрытая книга, однако взгляд был устремлен в пространство. Услышав шаги, Кирк поднял голову и улыбнулся:

- Заходи, Бен.

- Ты чего сидишь тут один, как сыч? От Финнигана прячешься?

- Нет, я уже подошел к нему и извинился.

- Ну ты даешь! А он что?

- Да ты же знаешь Финнигана, заладил опять свои дурацкие шуточки. Мне надоело, я развернулся и ушел.

- К счастью для всех, это был его последний год. На днях он уедет и ты его больше не увидишь. Разве что встретитесь на какой-нибудь заброшенной космической станции, с его оценками на корабль его никогда не возьмут.

– Я думал о другом. Ты же знаешь, Бен, я хочу стать командиром корабля больше всего в жизни.

– Ну.

– И вот я думаю, стану я командиром, а там какой-нибудь такой Финниган будет.

– Если ты будешь командиром корабля, ты всех таких Финниганов посадишь на гауптвахту за неуважение к старшему офицеру и все дела.

- В этом и загвоздка, Бен, в уважении. Отсутствие уважения гауптвахтой не исправишь, по себе знаю, - засмеялся Джим, вспоминая какой-то случай на первом курсе.

- Тогда не знаю.

- Вот и я не знаю.

Они помолчали, думая каждый о своем. Потом Бен нарушил молчание.

- Слушай, а из-за чего ты Финнигану врезать собирался? Сколько я тебя знаю, ты ни одной драки не затевал ни разу, так что это должно быть что-то действительно серьезное.

Джим замялся на мгновение, но потом ответил другу:

- Он некорректно отозвался о Рут.

- Уууу, так у вас в самом деле все серьезно?

- Ничего у нас не серьезно. Мы дружим.

- Понятно, то есть она тебя отшила.

- Она меня не отшивала, я даже не разговаривал с ней об этом. Она мне нравится. Мне приятно быть с ней рядом. Мне нравится образ ее мыслей. Она не такая, как все. И я понятия не имею, как она ко мне относится.

- Ну так спроси, что тут такого.

- Спрошу. Послезавтра, на выпуске.

Бен ободряюще хлопнул друга по плечу.

- Вот и правильно. Кстати, знаешь, что мне тут пришло в голову насчет Финнигана?

- Что же?

- А ты не думал, может, он просто в тебя влюблен, как половина Академии?

- Тогда он выбрал очень странный способ выразить свою любовь.

- И не говори. Ладно, я пойду, удачи тебе послезавтра.

- Спасибо, Бен. О, прости, совсем забыл! Я не спросил тебя, как там Грейс и Джейми?

Финни расцвел при упоминании жены и новорожденной дочери.

- Все в порядке, обе здоровы. Я передам, что ты спрашивал. Грейс очень жалеет, что ты не мог навестить нас все это время.

- Скажи ей, что я обязательно постараюсь заехать к вам перед отъездом домой.

- Скажу. Ну, пока.

- Пока, Бен.

Когда Финни ушел, Джим вернулся к чтению толстенного учебника по Космопсихологии.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Когда тебе двадцать, неприятности забываются быстро, и спустя всего два дня инцидент перед экзаменом практически стерся из памяти кадета Кирка. Вот уже третий год подряд Джим с хорошо скрываемым волнением наблюдал церемонию выпуска, но эта была особенной. Впервые в истории Академии Звездного Флота ее выпускником стал вулканец. За все годы учебы Джиму не часто доводилось видеть "зеленокрового", как его называли между собой кадеты, потому что тот появлялся в общественных местах не чаще, чем того требовал распорядок кампуса. Он никогда не ел в столовой, всегда забирал еду в свою комнату. Жил он тоже один. Все это создавало вокруг вулканца весьма мистическую атмосферу, полную невероятных слухов и домыслов.

Джиму только раз довелось встретиться с ним лицом к лицу и с тех пор он испытывал к вулканцу весьма смешанные чувства. С одной стороны, Джим не мог забыть, как тот своим спокойным голосом буквально разделал его перед комиссией, рассматривавшей инцидент с тестом кобаяши-Мару. Разделал и выпотрошил, как цыпленка. С другой стороны, кадет Кирк признал справедливость обвинений и проникся уважением к вулканцу. Однако, всегда была третья сторона - упрямство и жизнелюбие Джима не могло смириться с тем, что безвыходных ситуаций не бывает, и жизнь подтвердила его убеждение на примере того же теста. Кирка не только не отчислили за то, что он поменял программу, хотя и применили дисциплинарное взыскание, но еще и похвалили за нестандартное решение задачи и высокий уровень технических знаний. В итоге, в отличие от большинства кадетов, он уже на первом курсе стал энсином.

Так что пока его курс рассаживался на свои места в зале церемоний, Джим с интересом выглядывал среди сидящих впереди выпускников черные волосы в сочетании с острыми ушами. Ему трудно было понять, как можно быть молодым, здоровым, полным сил и при этом не испытывать никаких эмоций. Вулканец был всего на три года старше Кирка, а если учитывать длительность жизни его народа, то по земным меркам он вообще был еще ребенком. Чертовски умным ребенком. Корриган толкнул Джима в бок, кивком показывая куда-то налево. Приглядевшись, Кирк заметил вулканца. Тот, как всегда, сидел с самого края ряда и Джим знал, почему - что бы избежать любых возможных прикосновений. Видимо, быть контактным телепатом среди множества землян было тяжело.

От размышлений о трудностях бытия вулканцем Кирка отвлекли голоса на верхних рядах - последними занимали свои места кадеты первого курса. Обернувшись, Джим сразу увидел Рут. Та заметила его и тепло улыбнулась. Он, видимо, тоже расплылся в улыбке, потому что услышал, как Корриган сетует Теллеру:

- Пропал наш Дон-Жуан, как пить дать захомутают.

С десяток человек прыснули со смеху, явно услышав эти слова. Корриган был главным шутником курса и многие специально садились ближе к нему, чтобы не упустить очередной его шутки. При такой аудитории терять лицо никак было нельзя. Усмехнувшись, Джим повернулся к Корригану и, обворожительно улыбаясь, громко ответил:

- Ревнуешь, Корри?

Ползала грохнуло хохотом, так что Председателю Совета Академии пришлось призвать кадетов к тишине. Когда порядок был восстановлен, церемония началась.

По окончании церемонии Джим вернулся в свою комнату, так как ближайшие несколько часов ему было совершенно нечем занять себя. Женская часть Академии готовилась к вечеринке по поводу окончания учебного года, а мужская слонялась без дела. Радош, его сосед по комнате, заскочил буквально на минуту, забрал что-то из шкафа и опять умчался, не сказав ни слова. Кирк давно привык к такому - этот долговязый парень никогда не сидел на месте.

Джим скинул парадный кадетский мундир и растянулся на кровати. Несмотря на то, что он обратил слова Корригана в шутку, они его серьезно обеспокоили. Мысли о женитьбе никогда не приходили ему в голову. На примере матери он имел ясное представление, что значит быть женой офицера Звездного Флота и не желал такой участи ни одной женщине. Оставаться на Земле, как Финни, жертвуя продвижением по службе для того, чтобы быть с семьей, он тоже не собирался. Джим прогнал прочь образ, где он в сорок лет все еще лейтенант, но при этом с кучей детей и женой-домохозяйкой. Да и вообще, с чего это Корриган заговорил об этом, они с Рут даже не целовались по-настоящему, что было весьма удивительно для самого Джима и, судя по всему, из области фантастики для всех остальных. В ее присутствии он менялся, его затапливало теплой волной и он становился мягким, как воск, согретый в руках.

Рут поступила в Академию год назад и Кирк сразу заинтересовался миловидной блондинкой. Однако, после первой же ее улыбки он забыл о намерении ее соблазнить. Когда у них выдавалось свободное время, они встречались и отправлялись гулять по кампусу. Рут смотрела на него своими лучистыми глазами, задавала вопросы про учебу, с искренним интересом выслушивала его рассуждения и забавные истории, а на прощание прижималась щекой к его щеке. Так продолжалось весь учебный год и Джим не понимал, как такое могло с ним случиться. Сегодняшний вечер должен был расставить все точки над "и".

За дверью послышались голоса и смех, отвлекшие Джима от размышлений. Через мгновение дверь распахнулась и в комнату ввалились Радош, Теллер и еще пара ребят с их курса.

- Кирк, - с порога провозгласил Радош, размахивая руками, чем ужасно напоминал гибрид Дон Кихота и мельницы в одном лице, - ты нам нужен.

Джим приподнял голову.

- Зачем?

- Ты сам это устроил, тебе и расхлебывать, - подал голос Теллер, злорадно ухмыляясь.

- Не припоминаю, чтобы я что-то устраивал, - Кирк сел на кровати.

- Как же, а из-за кого над Корриганом теперь вся Академия смеется?

- И в самом деле, из-за кого? - Джим принял совершенно невинный вид.

Парни прыснули со смеху. Теллер хлопнул Радоша по плечу:

- Ну, я же говорил, у него получится!

Джим заподозрил неладное.

- Что получится?

- Вести вечеринку. Ее должен был вести "Корри", но теперь он боится носа из комнаты показать.

- Э, нет-нет-нет, ребята, у меня другие планы, найдите кого-нибудь другого.

- Слушай, да там всего-то надо будет пару раз выйти и сказать в общих чертах про то, что здорово, что учебный год закончился и хорошо всем отдохнуть.

- Нет, еще раз нет и однозначно окончательно нет!

И все-таки они его уговорили.

Когда, загруженный наставлениями Теллера и Радоша, Кирк вошел в зал, там уже собралось множество народу. Кругом было шумно, пестро и весело. Выпускники, успевшие уже переодеться в новые парадные мундиры согласно их званиям, стояли отдельной группой. Никого остроухого среди них не было, как и ожидалось. Однако сейчас это мало интересовало Джима, ему нужно было найти Рут до открытия вечера. В очередной раз оглядываясь вокруг, он увидел, что она идет к нему сквозь толпу и пошел навстречу. Взяв ее за руку, он отвел ее в конец зала, где было посвободнее и потише. Будь он с другой девушкой, он давно бы уже сделал ей кучу комплиментов, предложил напитки и рассказал пару забавных историй. С Рут он просто стоял, продолжая держать ее за руку и любуясь, а все приготовленные слова выветрились из головы. В себя он пришел только когда раздались звуки гимна Академии, традиционно открывавшего официальную часть вечера. Внезапно Джим понял, что он должен что-то сказать, иначе не скажет потом никогда.

- Ты выйдешь за меня? - выпалил он на одном дыхании

Не успела Рут ответить, как на Кирка с двух сторон налетели Теллер и Радош с воплями.

- Кирк, где тебя ромуланцы носят? Мы весь кампус уже перерыли! Начинается, ты срочно нужен на сцене!

Тот уже хотел отказаться от всего и потребовать оставить его в покое, но Рут остановила его, сказав:

- Джим, дорогой. Иди, делай то, что должен. Я буду ждать тебя.

В ее улыбке было столько тепла, что он больше ни секунды не колебался.

Он почти не помнил дальнейшего, только странное и невероятно острое чувство, смешанное из страха, возбуждения и восторга, когда он стоял на сцене и все взгляды были устремлены на него. Он не видел лиц, не видел фигур, в глаза бил яркий свет софитов и сердце бухало где-то внизу живота. Джим не запомнил, что он говорил тогда, да и говорил-то, наверняка, сущие пустяки. Однако ощущение океанской волны, поднимающейся из зала, заворожило его. Он почти видел, как она послушно плещется у его ног, по первому его сигналу готовая направиться по любому руслу, которое он для нее выберет, сметая любые преграды на своем пути. В этот момент Джим впервые узнал, что такое власть над людьми. Осознание этого пришло к нему так же естественно, как очередной вдох, а уже на выдохе он понял, что для этого он и рожден, что это и есть его призвание на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Спускаясь со сцены обратно в зал он подумал, что должен немедленно поговорить с Рут, объяснить ей все это. Он был уверен, что если кто и сможет его правильно понять, так это она. Однако найти ее среди множетсва веселящихся кадетов оказалось не так легко. Пробираясь сквозь оживленную толпу он выглядывал белокурую головку Рут, все ждал, не мелькнет ли где ее черно-белый наряд, но вместо этого неожиданно увидел остроконечные уши в комплекте с их обладателем.

- Надо же, - подумал Кирк, - явился!

Словно услышав его мысли, вулканец поднял голову и посмотрел на него. Джим поспешил отвести взгляд от его пугающе спокойных глаз и продолжил поиски. Другой бы бросил это занятие минут через десять, но Кирк терпеть не мог неизвестности. Скорее всего, он бы так и искал ее до конца вечеринки, если бы не внезапно возникший на его пути Финниган.

– А, вот и наш принц! - вечный кошмар Джима решил отыграться на нем в последний раз. - Что, Кирк, потерял свою Золушку? Что-то рано она сбежала, полуночи-то еще нет. Наверное, не захотела смотреть как ты превратишься в тыкву.

Глядя в искаженное насмешкой лицо заклятого врага Джим невыносимо хотел его ударить, чтобы выплеснуть напряжение, которое копилось в нем все эти годы, когда он стоически сносил издевательства Финнигана. Кулаки сжались сами собой, дыхание стало резким и глубоким, словно ему предстояло нырнуть с моста «Золотые ворота». Вокруг них двоих как-то само собой образовалось свободное пространство, будто невидимое силовое поле отделяло их теперь от толпы. Еще мгновение и Джим был готов взорваться, но внезапно напряжение отпустило его. Знакомое уже ощущение силы лениво плескалось внутри него, как спокойное море. Все проделки Финнигана вдруг показались ему глупой детской шалостью, которая не заслуживает его внимания. Кирк широко улыбнулся бывшему врагу, и с отстраненным интересом заметил, как в глазах у того появился страх. С притворным сожалением Джим покачал головой и посетовал Финнигану:

– Ай-яй-яй, ты же уже большой мальчик, а все еще веришь в сказки.

Толпа, хохоча, расступилась перед ним, освобождая проход, когда он двинулся к выходу. Не задерживаясь больше нигде, Кирк вернулся в кампус. Как он и опасался, дежурный окликнул его при входе и протянул конверт. Это было так похоже на Рут, передать ему письмо на настоящей бумаге, а не прислать по обычной, электронной, почте.

Поднявшись в свою комнату, Джим расстегнул китель, уселся в кресло и открыл конверт. Воздушный почерк Рут складывался всего в несколько слов: «Спасибо тебе за все, у тебя все получится, Рут».

– Спасибо за все, - эхом произнес в пустоту комнаты Джим, сжимая письмо в кулаке, - и прощай.

В тот вечер Рут уехала из кампуса, ни с кем не попрощавшись. Лишь несколько лет спустя Джим узнал, что вскоре после поступления в Академию Рут узнала, что неизлечимо больна. Однако она отказалась лечь в больницу и продолжила учиться, как ни в чем не бывало, несмотря на то, что врачи уверяли ее, что в контролируемой среде она сможет прожить дольше на год или даже два. Джим гадал потом, не был ли он отчасти причиной такого решения. В любом случае, он был уверен, что Рут просто слишком любила жизнь и была настолько сильна и мудра, чтобы прожить ее так, как хотелось, даже если от этого она стала короче.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

На корабле его ждали только через час, но мысленно он был уже весь там. Он прилетел на станцию на неделю раньше. На всякий случай. Вчера он собрал все необходимые вещи, оставив только свежий комплект формы с новыми нашивками. С утра он успел раз тридцать обойти свое временное жилище, делая вид, что проверяет, не забыл ли чего, а на самом деле пытаясь убить время, оставшееся до отбытия. "Энтерпрайз", гордость Звездного флота, его корабль, его красавица прибыла к станции этой ночью. Скудные личные вещи Кирка уже переправили на борт, однако ему самому было предписано явиться туда в строго определенное время. Когда до означенного момента остался час с небольшим, Джим не выдержал. В конце-концов, официально он уже несколько часов является командующим офицером корабля и может сам выбирать время своего прибытия. Тем более, что он подозревал, что точное время нужно только для того, чтобы команда успела подготовиться к официальной встрече нового капитана, а он никогда не любил долгие церемонии.

Сжимая в руках папку с эмблемой Звездного флота, в которой находились копия приказа о его назначении на корабль, план миссии и пленка с личными данными, Джим отправился в ближайшую транспортерную. Оператор связался с "Энтерпрайз" и, спустя пару головокружительных мгновений, Джим уже был на корабле. За пультом стоял перепуганный молоденький офицер в форме командного состава. Кирк улыбнулся своей фирменной улыбкой и спросил:

- Разрешите на борт, энсин.

- На борт разрешаю, - автоматически ответил тот с жутким акцентом и тут же добавил, опомнившись, - капитан.

- Как ваше имя, офицер? - осведомился Джим, гадая, какой же национальности юноша.

- Чехов. Энсин Павел Чехов, капитан.

Кирк понимающе улыбнулся, слегка облокотился о пульт транспортера и доверительным тоном спросил:

- Скажите, Чехов, а почему вы дежурите здесь, ведь, судя по форме, вы не относитесь ни к техникам, ни к безопасности?

Немного смущаясь, молодой человек ответил:

- Коммандер Скотт отправил всех краснору... эээ... техников в очередной раз проверять работу инженерных систем и сдувать пыль с двигателей, а поскольку навигатор в доке не нужен, то...

- То вас, как самого младшего офицера отправили сюда, понятно. Что ж, спасибо, что удовлетворили мое любопытство, а теперь будьте так добры, вызовите старшину Рэнд. Мне сообщили, что она будет исполнять обязанности моего секретаря.

Чехов, радуясь, что капитан ничуть не рассердился за инцидент с дежурством, поспешил выполнить его приказ. Через несколько минут старшина, недовольная, что ее отвлекли от приготовлений к встрече, буквально влетела в транспортерную.

Увидев Кирка, она растерялась.

- Сэр, я... Но, капитан, мы ждали вас только через час. Простите, капитан, я хотела сказать, добро пожаловать на борт, - и после секундной паузы на всякий случай еще раз добавила, - капитан.

- Благодарю вас, старшина. Вам совершенно не о чем беспокоиться, я просто хотел попросить вас, чтобы вы подсказали мне, где находится отведенная мне каюта.

- Каюта капитана на палубе четыре.

- Ммм. Насколько я понимаю, вы отвели мне каюту, которую занимал ваш предыдущий командир?

- Да, капитан.

- Однако, согласно распорядку, офицеры должны жить на палубе пять, разве не так?

- Сейчас да, капитан, но во время постройки корабля планировалось, что квартиры старших офицеров будут на палубе четыре, ближе к мостику. Капитану Пайку нравилась та каюта, потому что в ней есть иллюминатор.

Джим усмехнулся:

- Да-да, помню, Кристофер мне рассказывал, что из окна все время дуло.

Энсин прыснул со смеху, а старшина, кажется, совсем растерялась. Не желая больше мучить девушку, Кирк перешел к делу:

- Давайте следовать инструкции. На палубе пять есть свободные каюты?

- Да, капитан. Та самая, что позже была запланирована для командующего офицера.

- Отлично, проводите меня.

Выходя из транспортерной вслед за старшиной Джим подмигнул Чехову. Энсин расплылся в улыбке.

"Энтерпрайз" гудел, как растревоженный улей. Кирк давно научился узнавать этот звук. На любом корабле он обычно предшествовал какой-нибудь генпроверке или прибытию на борт высокопоставленных лиц. Мимо него проходили и пробегали члены команды, которых Джиму вскоре необходимо будет знать и в лицо, и по имени. На них с Рэнд никто не обращал внимания, все были заняты своими делами. Только в турболифте симпатичная девушка в форме вспомогательных служб заметила капитанские нашивки и уставилась на Кирка, разве что не открыв рот. Старшина бросила на нее сердитый взгляд, а Джим очаровательно улыбнулся. Двери открылись и девушка выпорхнула из лифта, явно торопясь поделиться своим открытием.

На пятой палубе было тихо, по дороге они никого не встретили. Про себя Джим подумал, что ему бы больше подошла каюта совсем рядом с турболифтом, но тут уж выбирать не приходилось. Помещение оказалось стандартным для кораблей такого класса, однако, к нему примыкал небольшой зал для совещаний, что было очень удобно. Первым делом Джим активировал сейф и убрал туда папку с документами, оставив при себе только пленку с личными данными. Она понадобится ему чуть позже для завершения процедуры регистрации в компьютерной системе корабля, а пока он просто вертел ее в руках, оглядывая свое жилище на предстоящие пять лет. Хотя, здесь он, судя по всему, будет проводить меньше всего времени, а дневать и ночевать будет на мостике. Собственно, к этому он и стремился всю жизнь.

Затем Кирк обернулся к секретарю:

- Что же, думаю, я побуду здесь некоторое время. Вы можете идти, старшина.

- Капитан, следует ли мне распорядиться, чтобы ваши вещи перенесли сюда?

- Да, спасибо.

Когда дверь закрылась за старшиной, Джим уселся за стол и включил компьютер. Открыв списки личного состава корабля, он освежил в памяти фамилии своих старших офицеров и глав департаментов. Многие имена были ему знакомы, за последние годы судьба свела его с таким количеством людей и инопланетян, что Джим мог смело утверждать, что знаком с половиной Галактики. Однако с некоторыми из команды "Энтерпрайз" его связывало не только знакомство, но и общая история.

Финни, его закадычный друг во времена учебы Кирка в Академии, теперь ненавидел его за то, что он внес инцидент c разомкнутой цепью в журнал. Признаться честно, Джим и сам чувствовал себя виноватым в той истории. Парадоксально, но если бы не его дружеские чувства к Бену, ничего бы не произошло. Джим тогда был на последнем курсе Академии и его направили на стажировку на корабль "Республика". Финни в тот год решил, что засиделся на Земле в лейтенантах, и его назначили на тот же корабль. Однажды Кирк пришел сменить Финни с дежурства на боевом мостике минут на десять раньше и обнаружил того сидящим за пультом с блаженной улыбкой на лице. Бен дернулся, услышав шаги. Оглянувшись через плечо он увидел, кто вошел, и расслабился. Махнув рукой, он подозвал Джима. Подойдя ближе, Кирк увидел, что на экране компьютера вместо индикаторов работы оборудования открыта фотография годовалой Джейми. Это было нарушением устава, по правилам он должен был немедленно потребовать от Финни удалить фотографию и вернуться к работе. Однако, Бен был его другом, и вместо этого Джим просто сменил его и отправил отдыхать. Когда тот ушел, Кирк закрыл фотографию и провел тестирование системы, как и полагалось в начале, в конце и каждый час в течении смены. Индикаторы показали проблему - цепь, ведущая к реактору, была разомкнута. Еще пять минут и корабль разлетелся бы на миллионы маленьких радиоактивных кусочков. Кирк исправил неполадку и, как того требовала инструкция, внес инцидент в журнал.

Дело, ввиду его серьезности, попало на рассмотрение внутренней комиссии. Как ни пытался Джим помочь другу, тот закопал себя сам. Финни вообразил себе, что Кирк подстроил всю эту ситуацию, чтобы потопить его и самому получить повышение. На заседании комиссии он вышел из себя, кричал и бил кулаком по столу, утверждая, что его подставили, что все это сфабриковано, что все члены экипажа сговорились против него и так далее. Спустя пару дней, проведенных в лазарете на транквилизаторах, он, по-видимому, успокоился и признал справедливыми все обвинения. После обследования его признали годным к службе, но очередное повышение отложилось на неопределенный срок. Общение с Кирком он резко свел до минимума и пресекал все его попытки восстановить отношения. Через месяц стажировка Джима закончилась, его перевели на "Фаррагут" и больше они с Финни не встречались. До настоящего момента.

Новоиспеченный капитан откинулся в кресле, потирая внезапно затекшую шею. Окончание Академии оказалось совсем не таким, каким он себе его представлял. За время учебы он успел и найти, и потерять друга и девушку. Потерять нелепо и крайне болезненно. С того момента Джим начал медленно покрываться броней из кажущегося легкомыслия и ветрености. У него даже появилась коронная улыбка, за которой он прятал свои самые сильные чувства. Вскоре искреннее веселье невозможно стало отличить от поддельного, а настоящую радость от напускной. Слова "горе" и "боль" вообще исчезли из словаря тогда уже лейтенанта Кирка. Неизвестно, в кого бы в итоге превратился Джим, но через три года после начала службы на "Фаррагуте" случилось то, что пробило его броню.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Четвертая планета системы Тайкос казалась необитаемой. Трикодеры показывали полное отсутствие животной жизни, несмотря на наличие примитивной растительности и мхов, а также большое количество редких химических элементов, что делало планету привлекательной для исследований и перспективной для дальнейшей разработки. За последние полгода это была первая крупная находка команды корабля "Фаррагут". В каждом отсеке только и говорили, что о сказочных сокровищах и загадочных открытиях, которые обнаружил первый десант. Планета оказалась весьма необычной. По своему строению она относилось к группе планет земного типа, составом и структурой очень напоминала планету Марс Солнечной системы. Здесь наблюдалось такое же большое количество железа не только в ядре, но и в коре планеты. Однако в коре так же присутствовало такое разнообразие сложных элементов, в том числе и те, которые до сих пор никогда не встречались в природе, что весь отдел науки не спал и не ел, анализируя новые данные.

К великому сожалению лейтенанта Джеймса Кирка, он в данной ситуации был совершенно бесполезен. Сидя на вахте на мостике, он, конечно же, слушал краем уха рапорты от десантов, но не находил в них для себя ничего интересного. Из-за разреженной атмосферы планета не годилась для увольнительных, а летному составу было нечего делать в научном десанте. В тоске Кирк подумывал уже о том, не податься ли в охрану, как от последней партии стали поступать странные сообщения. Сначала всех поверг в изумление доклад о том, что трикодеры обнаружили в атмосфере планеты дикероний - вещество, существующее только в лабораторных условиях и только в течении миллисекунд. Однако почти тут же последовали сообщения о том, что следы дикерония пропали. Спустя полчаса дикероний обнаружила и вновь потеряла другая группа. Те ребята из научного отдела, кто не был на вахте и еще оставался на борту корабля, отправились на планету, чтобы расширить поиски дикерония.

Нехорошее предчувствие начало закрадываться в душу Кирка, когда инженеры доложили, что вся транспортерная сеть корабля вышла из строя. Это произошло, когда с планеты пытались поднять на борт какие-то геологические образцы, так что скорее всего поломка была вызвана чем-то из груза. Капитан Гарровик распорядился отправить на планету шаттл, чтобы забрать закончивший работу десант и не поддающийся транспортации груз.

Спустя полчаса после отправки шаттла одна из групп не вышла на связь в установленное время. Капитан связался с остальными десантами и приказал ближайшему из них отправиться на поиски пропавшей группы. К тому времени шаттл достиг планеты и забрал геологов и их злополучные образцы. Спустя еще двенадцать минут посланная на разведку группа обнаружила вместо искомого десанта лишь мертвые тела. Причину смерти на месте установить не удалось. На телах не было ни царапины, но голубовато-белый цвет кожи позволял предположить какие-то проблемы с кровообращением. Капитан Гарровик немедленно объявил на корабле желтую тревогу и приказал все силы бросить на починку транспортеров, однако из пяти остававшихся на планете групп к тому моменту откликались уже только две. Как и все на мостике, Джим слышал, как глава одной из них, физик доктор Стернтон, спорил с капитаном по коммуникатору, отказываясь явиться на точку сбора и подняться на корабль, потому что ему, наконец-то, удалось напасть на след дикерония. Спустя несколько мгновений в динамиках раздались крики, Стернтон прохрипел что-то про облако, и все затихло. Связист еще продолжал вызывать замолчавший десант, но на мостике уже поняли, что случилось самое ужасное. Джим мысленно посчитал: пять отрядов по шесть человек в каждом. Тридцать человек, из них большая часть это физики, биологи, геологи, врачи. Они разом потеряли большую часть научного персонала корабля!

В это время капитану доложили, что шаттл с единственным оставшимся в живых десантом благополучно достиг зоны прямой видимости и через пять минут будет принят на борт. Капитан Гарровик приказал опустить щиты, чтобы принять шаттл, и лично отправился встречать десант, чтобы получить всю возможную информацию из первых рук. Даже в отсутствие капитана на мостике никто не решился высказывать свои предположения, хотя вопросы читались на лицах каждого.

Стараясь не поддаваться нервозности, которая нарастала на корабле с каждым мгновением, Джим сосредоточился на показаниях приборов, пытаясь не думать о том, что произошло, не вспоминать тех, кто за время службы на этом корабле стали его хорошими товарищами. Однако больше всего он старался побороть ощущение абсолютной уверенности в том, что это еще не конец. Джим пытался приструнить свое тело, которое просто свело от подавляемого желания действовать, и винил себя в том, что паникует на боевом посту. Ему настолько удалось убедить себя в этом, что когда на мониторе появилось странное облако, которое стремительно приближалось к кораблю, Джим на мгновение подумал, что ему это мерещится. Едва активировались сенсоры ближнего действия, тело Кирка среагировало быстрее, чем разум, но было поздно, фазер ударил в пустоту.

Первый помощник коммандер *** немедленно потребовал от Кирка объяснений, почему тот произвел выстрел без приказа. Джим пытался убедить его, что сейчас не время для того, чтобы выяснять это, и что коммандер может посадить его на гауптвахту, но только пусть объявит красную тревогу, потому что кораблю угрожает опасность. Кончилось тем, что Кирк в сердцах обозвал первого помощника «слепым дураком» и коммандер вызвал охрану на мостик, чтобы отправить взбесившегося лейтенанта на гауптвахту.

Но когда двое краснорубашечников уже были готовы вывести сопротивляющегося Кирка с мостика, по внутренней связи прозвучало автоматическое оповещение:

Неизвестный объект проник на борт в районе палубы 12 секция С.

Все взгляды немедленно обратились к первому помощнику, а тот уже вызывал отсек шаттлов:

– Мостик вызывает капитана Гарровика. Капитан Гарровик, ответьте.

Тревожная тишина длилась вечность, потом прорвалась звуками стрельбы и срывающимся голосом кого-то из членов команды.

– Мостик, это инженер Уолсон. Капитан погиб. Какое-то газообразное облако проникло в док вслед за шаттлом. Мы не заметили его, оно прицепилось к шаттлу, словно хвост. Когда давление выровняли и открыли двери дока, оно... оно напало на капитана и тех, кто был рядом.

Потом был вскрик и множество фазерных выстрелов, затем раздались хрипы и крики ужаса. А потом была только тишина. Первый помощник ударил по клавише на подлокотнике кресла и объявил красную тревогу. Потом повернулся к Джиму, которого охранники все так же держали в захвате.

– Лейтенант Кирк, командование на вас. Вы двое, - это относилось к охранникам, - со мной.

Джим был уверен, что первый помощник совершает ошибку, отправляясь на поиски облака, но не мог в тот момент предложить ему другую альтернативу, и коммандер покинул мостик.

Первым делом Кирк потребовал от связиста рапорты со всех палуб о состоянии дел и был поражен, сколько постов им не ответило, хотя с момента вторжения прошло всего несколько минут. Надо срочно было что-то придумать. Все, что он знал об этом облаке, это что оно способно очень быстро передвигаться, поэтому в него трудно попасть, что ему не страшен вакуум и что оно нападает на людей и убивает их с немыслимой скоростью. Что-то еще, что-то должно было быть еще. Внезапно его осенило. Облако состояло из газа! И оно не проникло на корабль, пока не открыли дверь дока!

– Отрицательное давление во все воздушные клапаны, загерметизировать все отсеки немедленно!

Потом щелкнул по кнопке внутренней связи:

– Всем членам команды немедленно одеть скафандры! В случае недоступности скафандров используйте любые герметичные помещения и устройства!

В этот момент техник на мостике доложил ему, что на одной из палуб невозможно удерживать отрицательное давление из-за повреждения герметичности воздуховода, идущего к воздушному клапану. Видимо, воздуховод повредило стрельбой, когда кто-то из команды отстреливался от облака.

Мысленно выругавшись, Джим принял решение. Ему нужно было гарантировать, что когда он заделает дыру, на мостике будет кто-то живой, чтобы убедиться, что облако покинуло корабль, а потом перекрыть клапаны и вернуть подачу кислорода, который сейчас стремительно вытекал из корабля, иначе резервных генераторов кислорода хватит еще минут на двадцать от силы, а потом воздух кончится совсем. Тогда даже тех, кто успел одеть скафандры, ждет неминуемая смерть, только на пару часов позже всего остального корабля. Обезопасить команду на мостике можно было только одним способом и Джим отлично знал, каким. Сместив связиста с его пульта, Кирк принялся стремительно вводить код в компьютер вручную, по памяти воспроизводя последовательность шестнадцатеричных чисел и на ходу внося изменения, радуясь, что он не утратил навыка со времен Академии. Когда последний символ был введен и оставалось только нажать ввод, он вскочил из-за консоли и обратился к инженеру.

– Через двадцать три секунды после того, как я покину мостик, активируйте код, который я ввел на той консоли. Это полностью отключит мостик от систем жизнеобеспечения и турболифта, так что вам придется пока подышать тем кислородом, что тут есть. Зато он у вас будет, и облаку к вам будет не проникнуть. Я попытаюсь заткнуть дыру, чтобы увеличить отрицательное давление и заставить облако покинуть корабль до того, как у нас закончится воздух. Свяжитесь со штабом Звездного Флота и доложите ситуацию. Непрерывно сканируйте корабль, старайтесь отследить перемещения облака. Как только оно покинет пределы корабля, закрывайте клапаны и включайте максимальный варп к ближайшей базе Звездного Флота. Все, принимайте командование.

Все это он выпалил на едином дыхании и, глядя на лицо потрясенного техника, молился, чтобы тот не запаниковал и запомнил все его инструкции. Времени убедиться в этом у него не было и Кирк бегом устремился к турболифту. Ровно двадцать три секунды требовалось турболифту, чтобы добраться до палубы, на которой был поврежден воздуховод. Едва двери закрылись, как он начал мысленный отсчет. На шестнадцатой секунде лифт внезапно встал и Джима швырнуло на стену. Острая боль пронзила его правую руку, но зато не дала потерять сознание от удара головой. Кирк выругался вслух:

– Чертов паникер! Я же сказал, двадцать три!

Поднявшись на ноги, он оценил состояние своей руки. Двигать ею он мог, но рука слушалась плохо и стремительно опухала. Перед глазами плыли разноцветные пятна. _Не важно._ Джим мысленно прикинул свое местоположение и с облегчением понял, что он застрял на горизонтальном участке пути. Наклонившись, он отщелкнул одну из панелей и закоротил управление дверями, которые немедленно приоткрылись. Протиснувшись между створками, Джим выбрался в шахту лифта и побежал вперед, надеясь, что автоматическая система защиты от столкновений сработает и больше ни один турболифт не сможет двинуться в этом направлении в ближайшее время. Через несколько минут, ориентируясь на свою память и технические указатели внутри лифтовой шахты, Джим, наконец-то, смог добраться до одного из выходов на нужную ему палубу, хотя и в противоположном конце радиуса. Выбравшись из шахты, он первым делом нашел ближайший аварийный стенд, открыл его и забрал оттуда пневмопистолет с герметиком. Времени искать скафандр у него не было, так что он просто побежал по пустому коридору.

В одном месте он был вынужден замедлиться на пару мгновений, чтобы не споткнуться о пять или шесть трупов с бледно-голубой кожей и искаженными чертами лица. Это были его товарищи, лежали посреди коридора беспорядочной кучей, словно мусор, но он не имел права останавливаться, даже для того, чтобы взглянуть на них. Дальше ему тоже несколько раз попадались трупы, но Джим словно бы не видел их. Все, что в тот момент существовало в его мире, это неполадка, которую следовало устранить, и скрывающийся где-то неподалеку враг.

Наконец, Кирк с облегчением понял, что достиг нужного места. Часть переборки была снесена массовым выстрелом из фазеров, это было несомненно. Воздуховод был поврежден не слишком сильно и Джиму теперь была нужна всего пара минут, чтобы заделать дыру быстротвердеющим герметиком. Однако воздуха теперь уже ощутимо не хватало, каждый вздох давался с невероятным трудом и не приносил облегчения.

Сконцентрировавшись на отверстии в воздуховоде, Джим принялся заделывать дыру. Полоса герметика по краям — несколько секунд на застывание — еще слой герметика — еще несколько секунд на застывание и так далее. Постепенно дыра становилась все меньше и воздух принялся свистеть, проходя через тесное для него отверстие. Джим чувствовал, что в любой момент может упасть. Он не был уверен, что ему это не померещилось, когда свист поднялся до высоких нот и с последним слоем герметика прервался совсем. В следующее мгновение он свалился на пол, почти потеряв сознание.

И тогда он почувствовал запах. Странный, сладкий медовый запах. Наверное, ему это померещилось, ведь такого запаха не бывает на звездолетах. А потом облако окутало его и шептало что-то, и он пытался кричать в ответ, чтобы оно убиралось, и чувствовал этот чуждый разум каждой клеточкой своего тела, ощущал его голод и свою боль. А потом все исчезло и была темнота.

– Лейтенант, очнитесь, вы меня слышите? – чей-то громкий голос разорвал пелену и принес с собой боль, от которой он снова начал соскальзывать в темноту.

– Лейтенант Кирк, придите в себя! – его встряхнули и на этот раз боль была такой острой, что он закричал. Однако, сознание его немного прояснилось.

– Немедленно перестаньте, у него же рука сломана! – раздался рядом другой голос.

– Доктор, если он сейчас же не скажет нам, как разблокировать мостик, то у них там закончится воздух максимум через полчаса, а наши техники бьются над этим уже третий час и не могут взломать код, – первый голос практически кричал.

Джим знал, что нужно сделать.

– Спок... - смог он выдавить из последних сил, - Спок знает.

И темнота милостиво приняла его обратно в свои объятия.

Когда Джим, наконец-то, очнулся в лазарете на звездной базе, до которой смог добраться «Фаррагут», у него было ощущение, будто он внезапно оглох. События происходили своим чередом, приходили и уходили люди — врачи, командование, знакомые. Ему сообщали, что он получил травму черепа, что у него была сломана рука, что он пережил легкое кислородное голодание и пострадал от жестокой железодефицитной анемии. Ему рассказывали, что на корабле осталось всего пара десятков выживших. Остались живы те четверо, кого Джим запер на мостике, те, кто были в шаттле, который прибыл со злополучной планеты, те, кто успел залезть в скафандры, да еще несколько медиков спрятались в барокамере, а один охранник — в переходном шлюзе. Ему говорили, что им повезло, что удалось связаться с лейтенант-коммандером Споком и получить его консультацию касательно кода блокировки, благодаря чему они успели вовремя открыть мостик. Его хвалили за героизм и находчивость, обещали повышение и награды, а он лежал на койке, уставившись в потолок, и бледно-голубые лица кружили вокруг него, словно ночные мотыльки. Когда он пошел на поправку и стал есть самостоятельно, а не внутривенно, медсестра однажды принесла ему на завтрак блинчики с медом и очень удивилась, когда Джима вырвало прямо на поднос.

Со временем, он смог придти в себя, так или иначе. Еще когда он был в лазарете, его представили к награде. Какое-то время он провел инструктором в Академии, пока начальство не убедилось, что эти события не нанесли непоправимый вред его психике. В то время Джим сам не был в этом уверен. Однако, вскоре присущие ему оптимизм и воля к жизни преодолели пережитое потрясение. Его повысили до лейтенант-коммандера и он принял новое назначение в качестве первого помощника. Через пару лет он дослужился до коммандера, а еще через несколько лет стал самым молодым капитаном в истории Звездного Флота. Внешне, единственное, что изменилось в Джиме после тех событий, было то, что теперь он сильнее, чем когда бы то ни было, ненавидел терять членов экипажа.

Оторвавшись от размышлений, Кирк сверился с часами, потом нажал кнопку внутренней связи и произнес:

– Говорит капитан корабля. Прошу всех членов команды, которые не заняты на вахтах, собраться в рекреационной зоне на палубе 8 через двадцать минут.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Рекреационная зона была огромной по одной простой причине. Палуба 8 обладала автономной системой жизнеобеспечения и, в случае капитальной поломки корабля, могла вместить в себя все четыреста тридцать человек экипажа. Почти половина палубы была отведена под гидропонный сад, который, в случае нехватки продуктов продовольствия или поломки репликаторов, мог обеспечить команду необходимым минимумом пищи. На внешнем радиусе палубы располагались огромные резервуары с питьевой водой, склады и пищеблок. В общем, команда могла прожить здесь достаточно долго, чтобы дождаться прихода помощи.

Сейчас помещение рекреации было заполнено где-то наполовину. Равномерный гул разговоров, дыхания, шагов и шуршания одежды долетел до Кирка едва только двери турболифта открылись перед ним. Будучи первым помощником на своем предыдущем корабле, Джим не раз брал на себя командование на время вахты, или когда капитан был болен или высаживался на планету. Однако в те предыдущие разы это всегда было как бы не по-настоящему. Потому что рано или поздно капитан возвращался в свое кресло и вся ответственность за действия команды в его отсутствие все равно ложилась на него. Теперь же, входя в зал, Кирк понимал, что дороги назад нет. Теперь только он и никто другой несет полную, абсолютную ответственность за каждого из этих людей, так же как и за каждую переборку в этом корабле.

Все лица в помещении как по команде обернулись к нему и Джиму вдруг показалось, что это сама «Энтерпрайз» смотрит на него. Поднявшись на небольшой подиум, на котором стояли столы и стулья для отдыха, Кирк едва заметным жестом одернул парадный мундир и повернулся к команде.

– Добрый день! Меня зовут Джеймс Т. Кирк и приказом Звездного Флота номер ****** с сегодняшнего дня я являюсь командующим офицером корабля «Энтерпрайз».

Это была вся официальная часть, но Джим не мог распустить команду сразу же после сухого рапорта. Улыбка осветила его лицо и дальше он продолжил с большей экспрессией:

– Для меня огромная честь принять на себя командование этим кораблем. Я хорошо знаком с капитаном Кристофером Пайком и принять корабль из его рук — это настоящая награда. Я наслышан о храбрости и верности экипажа «Энтерпрайз», уверен, скоро я смогу убедиться в этом сам. Впереди у нас пять лет постоянных поисков и исследований, опасностей и открытий. Вклад каждого из вас может казаться вам небольшим, но вы все нужны этому кораблю, вы все нужны мне.

После этих слов Кирк сделал паузу, обведя взглядом зал, затем продолжил:

– Только сплоченность, взаимовыручка и ответственность позволят нам преодолеть все трудности, смело идя туда, куда не ступала нога человека.

Бурные аплодисменты подвели итог его словам. Эта короткая речь произвела огромное впечатление на команду. Не сами слова, но энергия, с которой речь была сказана. Они не знали его, но уже поверили ему. Теперь Джим в самом деле чувствовал себя капитаном, потому что понял, что команда его приняла. Теперь оставалось всего ничего: на протяжении оставшихся пяти лет каждый день, каждую минуту оправдывать доверие экипажа.

Когда аплодисменты стихли, Кирк распустил команду, предварительно объявив совещание глав департаментов через двадцать минут в конференц-зале на главной палубе. Однако никто не торопился расходиться. Те, кто не был знаком с новым капитаном, с любопытством рассматривали его исподтишка. Неудивительно, ведь он стал самым молодым капитаном в истории Звездного Флота и это многое о нем говорило, а количество наградных значков на его парадном мундире дополняло картину. Молодой, энергичный и невероятно обаятельный, он вскружил голову всему экипажу.

Тем временем, Кирка обступили старые знакомые, он едва успевал пожать все протянутые руки, ответить на все поздравления и улыбки. Окружившая его толпа не дала ему возможности заметить, что два человека в зале наблюдают за ним более пристально, чем остальные. Хотя нет, не два человека, а один человек и один вулканец. Из дальнего угла на Джима злобно сверкал глазами офицер-регистратор Финни, а у самого входа в зал застыл, как древнее изваяние, офицер по науке Спок.

Вулканец рассматривал нового капитана и испытывал легкое замешательство. Он вспоминал, как много лет назад этот человек стоял рядом с ним перед комиссией Академии и защищал свою точку зрения. Логика полностью указывала на то, что кадет Кирк виновен в обмане экзаменационной комиссии. Он нарушил правила, что было недопустимо, особенно, с точки зрения вулканца. Однако, речь юного землянина о том, что всегда есть возможность выиграть, почему-то глубоко поразила Спока, даже больше, чем его превосходные навыки программирования. И вот теперь, много лет спустя, он увидел Кирка все таким же нелогичным, с точки зрения вулканца, и таким же самоуверенным, но только почему-то Споку казалось, что он видит его впервые.

Наконец, новоиспеченному капитану удалось вырваться из окружения и, в сопровождении нескольких старших офицеров, он двинулся к выходу из помещения. Не дойдя несколько шагов до дверей он заметил вулканца и с улыбкой направился к нему, чтобы поздороваться. Спок, увидев это, выпрямился по стойке смирно, ожидая, пока капитан подойдет. Однако, в этот момент рядом с ним раздался чей-то голос:

– Джим!

Кирк поискал глазами источник голоса и просиял, увидев:

– Гэри!

Через несколько мгновений они встретились и обнялись, потом разъяли объятие, хохоча и не сводя глаз друг с друга.

– Куда вы запропастились, Гэри?

– Простите, Джим, вахта. Я грел вам кресло.

– Да я не о том. Ну, не важно. Ну что, первый помощник, пойдемте, поможете мне познакомиться с кораблем.

Вместе они двинулись к выходу и тогда Джим смог, наконец-то, поздороваться со Споком.

– Добрый день, мистер Спок. Мне кажется или мы с вами действительно впервые встретились при приятных обстоятельствах?

– Добрый день, капитан. Позвольте поздравить вас с назначением.

– Спасибо, мистер Спок, но не надо формальностей.

Мысленно Джим дополнил свой ответ следующим: «я же знаю, вы все еще видите во мне того кадета, который взломал вашу программу, так что давайте отложим поздравления до того момента, когда они станут искренними». Однако, вслух он просто предложил всем отправиться в конференц-зал.

Через несколько минут, когда все старшие офицеры собрались, Джим открыл совещание. Прежде всего, он лично познакомился с теми из присутствующих, с кем знаком не был, а потом перешел сразу к делу. Для начала он затребовал рапорты ото всех руководителей отделов о готовности корабля к немедленной отправке. После того, как все службы доложили о готовности, он озвучил план миссии и рассказал про их первое задание от командования. Около получаса у него ушло на то, чтобы согласовать все вопросы и отдать соответствующие приказы.

После этого Кирк завершил совещание и распустил своих офицеров, за исключением двух старых знакомцев по Академии: Гэри Митчелла, его первого помощника и человека, который помог ему преодолеть кризис после трагедии на Фаррагуте, и мистера Спока, офицера по науке и негласного оппонента по отношению к сути вещей. Да, другого определения вулканцу Джим дать пока не мог. Только сейчас, глядя на того столько лет спустя, Кирк понял, что все эти годы, всей своей жизнью он продолжал тот спор, который они начали после инцидента с тестом Кобаяши-Мару. Осознание этого пришло к нему внезапно во время совещания, когда он вдруг понял, что он, Джим, капитан и командир корабля, а Спок, весь из себя блестящий выпускник Академии с энциклопедическими знаниями, его подчиненный, на два ранга ниже, чем он сам.

Казалось бы, жизнь сама подтвердила правоту Джима, но результат был получен слишком поздно. Если бы они все еще были в Академии, это бы что-то значило. Теперь же оба они изменились и давний спор потерял свою актуальность. Мало того, сейчас Джим подумал, что это несправедливо по отношению к вулканцу. Если раньше Кирк видел в Споке гениального вундеркинда, то теперь тот однозначно не был больше ребенком. Несколько фраз, которые он озвучил во время совещания, свидетельствовали о том, что он стал более осторожен и менее категоричен в своих высказываниях, чем раньше.

А вот отношение к нему других офицеров было либо демонстративно равнодушным, либо снисходительно-насмешливым, и это, почему-то, зацепило Джима. Он сколько угодно мог считать Спока странным, но всегда испытывал к нему уважение. Особенно огорчило Кирка то, что из всех старших офицеров тем, кто больше всех проявлял пренебрежение по отношению к вулканцу, был именно Гэри. Спок явно чувствовал это, потому что парировал его выпады довольно резко. Наверное, поэтому Джим и оставил этих двоих при себе, чтобы присмотреться повнимательнее и, в случае необходимости, постараться наладить между ними взаимопонимание, достаточное для нормальных рабочих отношений. Втроем они и отправились на мостик.

По пути Джиму встретились еще несколько знакомых, а также он заметил того юного энсина из транспортерной. Завидев капитана, тот расплылся в улыбке и Джим подмигнул ему, а потом сделал нарочито строгое лицо, выразительно кося глазами на своих спутников. Чехов сначала жизнерадостно рассмеялся, как ребенок, которым он и был, а потом тоже попытался сделать серьезное лицо. В итоге, когда троица зашла в турболифт, Спок и Митчелл посмотрели на Кирка с одинаковой степенью недоумения. Джим подумал, что наверное, это хороший знак, раз у них нашлось хоть что-то общее, даже если это шок от поведения капитана. Однако, вскоре все эти размышления потеряли свою значимость, потому что двери турболифта открылись и капитан Кирк впервые вступил на мостик корабля «Энтерпрайз».

Много лет спустя юные мальчишки и девчонки, изучавшие в школе историю Звездного Флота, представляли себе этот момент, как нечто грандиозное. Великий капитан и великий корабль встретились вместе, чтобы совершить множество непревзойденных подвигов и не один раз спасти Землю, а то и всю Галактику. Фанфары, бурные аплодисменты и торжественная музыка прилагались к этой воображаемой картине совершенно естественным образом.

Однако, на деле все выглядело довольно прозаически. Кирк просто зашел на мостик. Поприветствовал команду. Прошел к своему креслу и сел в него. Все. Ни тебе музыки, ни тебе аплодисментов. Однако, от этого момент не перестал быть более торжественным для самого Джима. Когда он впервые сел в свое капитанское кресло, он ощутил, что его тело и разум словно бы расширились до пределов корабля. Теперь он видел и слышал сенсорами дальнего действия, располагал знаниями и вычислительными способностями корабельного компьютера, и вместо сердца у него был варп-двигатель. Но и это было еще не все. Теперь он располагал знаниями, умениями и опытом 429 членов экипажа, так же как и всеми их достоинствами и недостатками. Это было ощущение близкое к всемогуществу.

Все это пронеслось у Кирка в голове, пока он регистрировался в компьютерной системе корабля, вставив пленку с закодированными личными данными в считывающее устройство на подлокотнике капитанского кресла. Когда регистрация была завершена, он все-таки получил порцию аплодисментов, но тут же остановил их, поблагодарив команду, но призывая их сконцентрироваться на ближайшей задаче. Согласно приказу им требовалось отправиться немедленно, как только все предполетные приготовления будут закончены. Поскольку корабль был полностью готов к полету, то ничто не задерживало их больше на станции. И тогда, обращаясь рулевому, он впервые произнес фразу, ставшую в последствии легендарной:

– Выводите нас.

Так «Энтерпрайз» впервые отправился в полет под командованием капитана Кирка.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Уже через пару месяцев после начала пятилетней миссии Джим утвердился в уверенности, что его корабль притягивает невероятные ситуации, как магнитом. Самым неоднозначным происшествием было то, в котором он потерял первого помощника. Видеть, как старый друг на его глазах превращается в нечеловеческое существо, как в нем пропадают все его лучшие качества, обнажая самые темные тайны его души, было невыносимо. Единственным, кто не потерял трезвого разума в той ситуации, был Спок. Джим оперся на его логику и холодный рассудок, как раненый на костыли, и смог принять невыносимо трудное решение. То, что оно верное, он знал и сам, но надежда, смешанная с чувством вины перед Гэри, застила ему глаза. Именно этот человек своим неутомимым оптимизмом, своими непрекращающимися шутками, своей буйной жизненной силой помог Кирку залечить его душевные раны после «Фаррагута» и вновь стать самим собой. Теперь Джим искал возможность отплатить ему тем же, но этой возможности не было. Тогда он сделал то единственное, что мог сделать в той ситуации для друга. Он убил его своими руками.

Джиму было вдвойне труднее перенести боль этой потери, потому что он не имел права показывать слабость и неуверенность экипажу, потому и разделить ее было не с кем. В тот момент настоящей отдушиной для него стали шахматные партии со Споком, которого он сразу по возвращении на корабль назначил новым первым помощником. Часы, проведенные в упражнениях ума и абстрактных разговорах о науке в общем, и о корабле, в частности, приносили Кирку огромное облегчение.

Во время одной из таких партий он и предложил Споку звать его Джимом. Тот в ответ поднял бровь в знаке удивления и Кирк понял, что, когда он озвучивал свое предложение, то подсознательно ждал этого жеста, ставшего таким привычным за последнее время. Увидев, что он оказался прав в своих ожиданиях, Джим не смог сдержать улыбки.

– Что вас так удивило, мистер Спок?

– Это обращение не соответствует Уставу Звездного Флота, капитан. Вы предлагаете мне нарушить Устав?

Джима этот вопрос развеселил еще больше.

– Что вы, мистер Спок, как можно! - воскликнул он с притворным возмущением. Потом рассмеялся и продолжил, – однако Устав не декларирует обращение к друзьям в свободное от выполнения служебных обязанностей время. А у нас на Земле друзья обычно зовут друг друга по именам.

При всей вулканской безэмоциональности Джим внезапно понял, что теперь знает, как выглядит вулканское выражение шока.

– Вы хотите сказать, что предлагаете мне перейти в статус вашего друга?

– Я хочу сказать, что вы уже мой друг, Спок. Подумайте сами, кто еще на этом корабле, кроме вас, терпит мою кислую физиономию вот уже на протяжении трех недель почти каждый день и, при этом, даже ни словом не обмолвился о том, что ему скучно?

– Скука это человеческая эмоция, капитан, вулканцам она не знакома. К тому же, я нахожу наше общение очень полезным, ваша методика игры в шахматы оказывает стимулирующее воздействие на мои мыслительные способности.

– Это очень хорошо, что вы так думаете, мистер Спок, потому что вам шах и мат, – с этими словами Джим передвинул одну фигуру и улыбнулся еще шире, когда снова увидел знакомый жест бровью. В тот момент он понял, что на него самого общение со Споком тоже оказывает крайне стимулирующее воздействие. Тот был настолько холоден и сдержан в своих проявлениях, что Джиму постоянно хотелось его как-то растормошить, спровоцировать его на эмоциональный, человеческий поступок. В конце-концов, капитан знал, что Спок все-таки наполовину человек, а значит шанс у него точно был.

– Ну, что, выбирайте. Либо вы называете меня Джимом и признаете, что вы мой друг, либо я решу, что вы общаетесь со мной из жалости – и не надо опять про то, что у вулканцев нет эмоций! ну хорошо, из снисхождения – и тогда мы прекращаем все эти шахматные посиделки.

Кирк знал, что идет ва-банк, но дело было уже не в провоцировании вулканца. Неожиданно для себя, он осознал, что ему действительно важно знать из каких побуждений Спок проводит с ним столько времени. Поэтому ответа он ждал весьма напряженно.

– Джим.

Одно это слово, произнесенное чуть хрипловатым тихим голосом, вдруг со всей ясностью показало Кирку, что он попал в свою собственную западню. От одного лишь звука его имени у него по позвоночнику пробежала дрожь и в голову ударило горячей волной. Растерявшись, он не сразу нашелся, что ответить. Потом поспешно выговорил:

– Вот и отлично, Спок, тогда завтра в то же время.

После чего буквально сбежал из комнаты, чувствуя, как там внезапно стало душно и жарко.

Добравшись до своей каюты, он смог немного отдышаться. _Ну ты даешь, Джим, надо ж было тебе так влипнуть_. Произошедшее никак не укладывалось в его голове. Джим Кирк не ведет себя так, он очаровывает, пленяет и исчезает. Джим Кирк не любуется каждый раз, когда вулканец поднимает правую бровь. Джим Кирк не считает в глубине души, что остроконечные уши гораздо сексуальнее обычных человеческих. Джим Кирк не вздрагивает от возбуждения при одном только звуке его имени, произнесенном тихим голосом первого помощника. А раз так, значит он совсем не тот Джим Кирк, каким он считал себя раньше, потому что внезапно он осознал, что делал все эти вещи с самой первой встречи со Споком еще в Академии. Если не считать реакции на имя, конечно, ведь Спок назвал его по имени впервые.

Это открытие ошеломило Джима. Нет, в самом факте влечения к Споку не было ничего такого уж странного, в конце-концов он гуманоид и даже наполовину человек. Странно было то, что сознание Джима ухитрилось вытеснить факт этого влечения на долгие годы, скрыть эту правду от него самого. Обычно Кирк всегда точно знал, к кому какие чувства испытывает и чего хочет от дальнейших отношений с тем или иным существом. Он был отпрыском своего века, когда большинство табу в отношениях людей были давно изжиты, а секс больше не был чем-то тайным и порочным. Поэтому и повода для вытеснения сексуального влечения к вулканцу из сознания у Кирка не было.

Или был? Единственный вариант, который пришел Джиму на ум, это тот, что его не просто влекло к Споку, как к сексуальному объекту, а что было за всем этим что-то еще. Тут он почувствовал, что как будто нечаянно дернул за невидимую нить и запутанный клубок чувств потянулся за одним простым вопросом. Там был восторг. Там было восхищение. Там было ощущение окончание поиска. И там был страх. Страх потери. Страх отказа. Немыслимый для Кирка, который никогда не получал отказа ни от кого. Там было еще много чего, но он не решился разматывать его дальше сейчас, он и так был слишком потрясен. Мысленно крепко выругавшись он немного успокоился. Однако, теперь ему ничего не оставалось делать, как просто жить с этим знанием и этими чувствами, которые прорвались на свободу и полезли из всех щелей. Что ж, придется, видимо, и Джиму Кирку когда-то узнать, что такое безответная любовь. Стоп! А почему он сразу сдается? Глупый страх мальчишки-кадета был решительно отброшен уверенностью взрослого опытного человека, как несущественный. В этот момент Джим решил, что он не должен сдаваться, не попытавшись, даже если на попытки у него уйдут годы.

А потом удивленно усмехнулся, когда понял, что только что признался сам себе в том, что любит – черт подери! – вулканца. Это было что-то невероятное, но почему-то от этой мысли не хотелось бежать с воплями куда подальше, а хотелось скорее ринуться в бой, немедленно отправиться штурмовать неприступную крепость по имени Спок. И он, конечно же, ринулся, со всей энергией своей страстной натуры.

От отчаянного, практически неприкрытого флирта со Споком его на какое-то время отвлекло только появление на борту корабля нового начальника медицинской службы, доктора Леонарда Маккоя. Этот язвительный южанин с первых же минут общения понравился капитану. Его остроумные шутки, нестандартный, чисто врачебный, взгляд на вещи в сочетании с добрым сердцем сразу расположили Джима к нему, и уже через несколько дней они вели себя, как старинные друзья. Вскоре к Маккою даже прилипло прозвище Боунс, как намек на его костлявое телосложение и на старинное название его профессии — костоправ.

Маккой был одним из первых, кто понял суть отношения капитана к первому помощнику. Это сразу показалось ему безнадежной затеей. Однажды, заметив, как Кирк чуть ли не льнет к мистеру Споку прямо на мостике, он после смены спросил капитана наедине, не нужны ли ему таблетки, чтобы помочь преодолеть возбуждение, на что Джим со смехом ответил, что для этого есть более приятный способ. Однако, в глубине души не мог не признать правоту доктора.

Он хотел быть со Споком. Чем дальше, тем меньше его привлекали все остальные существа на свете и фокус его желаний стремительно сужался до худощавой фигуры вулканца. Мало того, если бы Джим не знал, что вулканцы кристально честны и прямолинейны, то он бы подумал, что тот в последнее время играет с ним, дразнит его в своей неподражаемой «я-не-понимаю-о-чем-вы» манере. Несомненно, Спок признал, что он его друг. Они много времени проводили вместе и на мостике, и в десанте. Они продолжали играть в шахматы и стали иногда вместе обедать. Несколько, нет, множество раз Джим, казалось, ловил на лице вулканца тень улыбки, замечал, как мимолетно смягчались черты его лица. Иногда Спок говорил совершенно логичные вещи, но они все равно звучали так, будто это шутка, и капитан смеялся. А иногда они попадали в переделки и Джиму чудилось, будто он видит тревогу и озабоченность в бездонных глазах, которые искали его в дыму взрывов и в пыли обломков. И он мог поклясться, что видел в этих глазах облегчение, когда они находили его взгляд, и обнаруживали капитана живым и относительно невредимым.

Прикосновения стали его маленькой тайной, которая была у всех на виду и которую, как казалось капитану, никто не замечал. Джим превосходно знал, что вулканцы крайне чувствительны к прикосновениям. Однако, много раз он не мог удержаться от того, что бы под различными предлогами не коснуться первого помощника. Самое удивительное было то, что Спок делал вид, что не замечает этого. Конечно, эти прикосновения были через одежду, но с другими вулканец всегда держал такую дистанцию, чтобы не допустить даже такого касания. А Джим подходил к нему вплотную, стоял так близко, что чувствовал жар, исходящий от тела Спока и, оборачиваясь в другую сторону, как бы случайно задевал его рукой или бедром. Вулканец не отодвигался, не увеличивал дистанцию. И в следующий раз Джим пробовал что-нибудь еще.

А потом Спок сам начал прикасаться к нему с минимальным на то поводом или же вообще без повода. Если бы первый помощник был человеком, это были бы ничего не значащие прикосновения, но для вулканца это было просто немыслимо. Джим особенно запомнил один момент. Однажды их затянуло в черную дыру и выбросило назад в прошлое на пару столетий. Капитан ухитрился и там попасть в переделку, но Спок вовремя явился, чтобы освободить его. Увидев, что у Кирка в драке был разбит кулак, вулканец взял его руку и быстро осмотрел, видимо, чтобы убедиться, что сильного повреждения нет и, кажется, даже что-то спросил об этом. Причем, в этот момент он смотрел на поверженного полковника из двадцатого века, так что Джим был уверен, что он по ошибке прикоснулся не к рукаву, а к обнаженной коже его запястья. Дальнейшее длилось доли секунды. Ощущение, похожее на электрический разряд пробежало от пальцев Спока по всему телу Джима. Изумленные случившимся, они оба посмотрели друг на друга и вулканец тут же выпустил руку капитана.

С тех пор Джим вновь и вновь вспоминал это ощущение. Ничего подобного он не испытывал никогда в жизни до того момента. Он гадал, было ли это случайностью, или же прикосновение пальцев вулканца всегда оказывает такой эффект на человека. Потому что это ощущение было невероятно приятным и даже одно только воспоминание о нем отзывалось в теле Джима возбуждением.

Однако время шло и обстоятельства складывались так, будто кто-то специально пытался доказать Кирку, что его авантюра обречена на провал. Пару раз Джим даже думал, что влюбился в другого или другую. Бесчисленное количество раз он пытался флиртовать со всеми, кто попадал под руку. Однако, такой флирт не приносил никакого удовлетворения и вскоре начал раздражать. Потом он встретил Эдит Килер, но прекрасная Эдит, которая заворожила его душу своими пророческими представлениями о будущем человечества, пала жертвой этого самого будущего.

Потом случилось ужасная трагедия и его единственный брат погиб по вине омерзительных паразитов. Позже, у Джима буквально на руках умерла жена брата и чуть было не умер их единственный оставшийся в живых сын. Когда же Спок ослеп при попытке избавиться от паразита, Джим подумал, что его жизнь потеряла всякий смысл. Он был раздавлен чередой этих событий, которые начались издалека и подобрались к самому его сердцу, по пути уничтожая все, что было ему дорого. Он чувствовал, что теряет даже Боунса, который винил себя в слепоте первого помощника. Кирк сидел в своем капитанском кресле и вместо былого всемогущества ощущал себя таким потерянным и одиноким, как никогда раньше. В тот момент он не знал, что колесо его Фортуны уже сдвинулось с самой нижней точки и вновь стремительно понесло его вверх.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

Колокольца звенят и звенят. Словно множество льдинок падают и падают в душу, разбиваясь о камень, которым стало ее сердце. Да и было ли когда-нибудь там, под увядшей кожей и утомленной плотью, что-то иное, кроме камня. Память упрямо твердит, что было. Это было слишком давно. Теперь же остались только лед и камень. Видимо, оттого-то так холодно здесь, на вершине горы, продуваемой всеми ветрами. Однако, холод не существенен, потому что у нее есть долг. Долг перед ребенком, которого у нее не было. Долг перед мужем, которого у нее не было. Долг перед жизнью, которой у нее не было. Долг перед любовью, которая у нее была.

Он приближается. Смотреть на него, слышать его, отвечать на его приветствие — это мука. Он живое напоминание ее неудачи, доказательство ее слабости. Так и не сделать выбор — это тоже выбор, и он привел ее сюда, на вершину этой горы, для того, чтобы перед уходом она смогла увидеть, сколь многое потеряла.

Он не один. С ним двое и это люди, безошибочно определила она. Изменчивые, текучие как песок, обжигающие, как лава, внезапные, как пустынная буря, неизбежные, как судьба. В ее судьбе тоже были люди, их тоже было двое. Один любил ее, другого любила она, но оба они остались за гранью невидимой черты, отделявшей ее жизнь от их жизней. Теперь они оба мертвы, а она стара и смотрит в лицо тому, кто мог бы быть ее сыном.

Иссушенные пальцы касаются горячей кожи. Его разум открыт. Нет барьеров, сметена защита, огнем выжжены все преграды, это пон-фарр. Но не только жар крови сводит его с ума. Две связи. Одна, исчезающе слабая, знакомых очертаний, это связь с Т'Принг. Вторая, пылающая жизненной силой и зовущая, связь с «джиммойкапитанулыбкадаруетжизнь». Мой капитан. Закрыть, запрятать от чужого разума отклик на эти слова. Мой капитан. Так про себя называет она того, кто был и остается для нее всем, потому что даже мысленно произносить его имя слишком больно.

Капитан. Джим. Кирк. Защитник, огонь, сияние, сила, храбрость, удача, верность, любовь.

Доктор. Леонард. Маккой. Друг, преданность, интеллект, доброта, забота.

Достаточно. Слияние закончено.

Капитан Кирк. Он так не похож на ее капитана. Доктор Маккой. Врач, не главный инженер. Однако, почему-то все равно кажется, будто это _они_ стоят перед ней призраками из прошлого. Зачем они пришли сейчас? Чтобы напомнить ей о ее ошибках? Или же для того, чтобы не допустить, чтобы эти ошибки свершились вновь?

Спок идет к гонгу. Это и есть ошибка. Еще мгновение и ничего нельзя будет исправить, но дряхлое тело не повинуется, оно слишком привыкло жить по заведенному порядку, следуя ритуалам.

Звонкое «калифи» разрывает воздух и изгоняет призраков. Судьба вмешалась сама. Словно мироздание решило залечить ту рану, которую она ему нанесла, и преподнести последний урок.

Не это ли ответ для нее — лучше умереть, чем жить не той жизнью, для которой ты предназначен?

Т'Принг выбрала Кирка своим чемпионом. Кирк совещается с Маккоем, сможет ли Спок победить Стонна. Она уже знает, каков будет ответ, ведь то же самое выбрал бы и ее капитан. Если она не ошиблась в Кирке, то она так же знает, как он поведет себя, когда узнает, что схватка ведется до смерти.

Она не ошиблась. Схватка началась.

Он силен, его капитан, а также ловок и быстр. Он даже мог бы сейчас победить Спока, вне всяких сомнений, но он проиграет. Потому что он ценит жизнь Спока больше, чем свою. Да, это очевидно. Связь с Кирком так сильна еще и потому, что она взаимна.

Не это ли проклятие для нее – позволить любви умереть еще раз?

Маккой обвиняет ее в несправедливости. Предлагает ввести Кирку лекарство. Она позволяет, хотя знает, что он лжет. Триоксид ярко-синего цвета, как небо на Земле.

Не это ли подарок для нее — помочь спасти хотя бы одну любовь?

Битва окончена. Жар крови покинул Спока.

Она увидела в Споке себя, ту, что сжимала в объятиях остывающее тело своего капитана, не имея возможности выплакать горе, на которое не имела права, потому что отказалась от радости.

Не это ли прощение для нее — пережить утрату второй раз, для того чтобы вспомнить, как много значил для нее Джон?

– Живи долго и процветай, Т'Пол.

– Живи долго и процветай, Спок.

– Я не имею право ни на то, ни на другое. Я убил своего капитана и моего друга.

«Живи долго и процветай» шелестит песок, шепчет ветер, рисует закатное солнце тенями на древних стенах пустого святилища, а где-то высоко-высоко, среди звезд, вулканец по имени Спок не может сдержать счастливый выкрик:

– Джим!


	8. Chapter 8

8.

Пока корабль шел полным ходом к Альтаиру 6, Спок был занят несением вахты, решением текущих технических задач и слишком погружен в себя, чтобы заметить изменения, которые произошли в его капитане. Тот стал спокойнее и сдержаннее внешне, его улыбки, которыми он обычно щедро одаривал окружающих, стали редки. Если раньше он был похож на солнце, сияющее и согревающее весь экипаж Энтерпрайз, то теперь больше напоминал фазерную установку в режиме боевой готовности.

Первым человеком на борту корабля, кто заметил произошедшие изменения, был Маккой. Весь последний год Боунса раздирали противоречивые чувства. С одной стороны, он не мог принять этой странной привязанности Джима к Споку, в том числе потому что не верил, что Спок когда-нибудь сможет адекватно оценить то сокровище, которое досталось ему в лице Джима, не говоря уже о том, чтобы ответить ему тем же. С другой стороны, Боунс не мог не заметить, как оживляется Джим в присутствии Спока, как раскрывается полностью сила его личности, воля, храбрость, гениальная интуиция. Однако была еще и третья сторона, которую Маккой скрывал от самого себя, но которая то и дело давала о себе знать - он ревновал. Нет, ни в коем случае не в романтическом смысле, но от этого ревность не становилась слабее. Маккой оправдывал себя тем, что он беспокоится о друге и пытается оградить его от душевной травмы. Однако, правда была в том, что Джим - удивительный человек с невероятной харизмой, и любой, кто хоть раз видел его ту самую, особую улыбку, подпадал под ее очарование. Боунс, конечно же, нисколько не ревновал к многочисленным блондинкам, брюнеткам, рыженьким, гуманоидам, не гуманоидам и прочим, кто сменял друг друга в ярком калейдоскопе под названием "личная жизнь Джеймса Кирка". Но Спок был другим. Едва ли не сразу, как Джим принял командование Энтерпрайз, Спок стал постоянной величиной, сохранявшей свое значение изо дня в день, из месяца в месяц.

Со временем Боунс привык к тому, что Джим всегда старается оказаться где-нибудь рядом со Споком, перестал замечать якобы случайные прикосновения, взгляды, наполненные таким напряжением, что на кого-то послабее они подействовали бы как удар электричеством. Боунс почти убедил себя, что для Джима это просто игра во флирт с интересным противником, но после событий на Вулкане все резко изменилось. За прошедшее время Боунс изучил своего друга достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять, что все теперь не так просто, как раньше. Когда за три дня Джим ни разу не улыбнулся, Маккой решил поговорить с ним.

На корабле уже наступила условная ночь, когда Боунс закончил работу в лаборатории и вспомнил, что собирался поговорить с Джимом. Несколько мгновений он колебался, решая, стоит ли идти к капитану в такое время, рискуя его разбудить, а потом решил, что попытка не пытка, а откладывать разговор нельзя. Огни в коридорах палубы пять были приглушены. Когда он подошел к каюте капитана, дверь открылась автоматически, свидетельствуя, что Кирк то ли еще не ложился, то ли забыл перевести дверь в приватный режим. Весь свет в каюте был выключен за исключением монитора компьютера. Призрачного голубоватого мерцания хватало только на то, чтобы выхватить из темноты плечи и макушку капитана. Джим то ли спал, то ли глубоко задумался, положив руки на стол и уткнувшись в них лбом.

Боунс внутренне ругнулся, как врач оценив недопустимость такого вида "отдыха" после тяжелого рабочего дня и решительно потряс Джима за плечо. Тот моментально вскинулся, словно его ударило током, и перехватил руку Маккоя.

- Эй, Джим, полегче! - стиснув зубы от неожиданной боли, просипел доктор. Хватка тут же исчезла.

- Боунс, простите, конечно, но какого черты вы тут делаете? - в голосе капитана промелькнуло раздражение.

Глянув на монитор, Джим сверился с временем.

- Ваша вахта закончилась два часа назааааа-ых, - конец фразы оказался несколько смазан из-за того, что капитан от души зевнул, потягиваясь в кресле и разминая затекшую спину.

- Идите спать, - продолжил он уже более добродушно, - нечего шляться по чужим каютам.

- Джим, - собрался с духом Маккой, - я пришел не просто так, нам надо поговорить.

Капитан мгновенно подобрался, от сонной вальяжности не осталось и следа.

- В чем дело, Боунс? Какие-то проблемы?

- Я полагаю, что проблемы, капитан.

- Свет!

В глаза ударил яркий свет дневных ламп, заставив Боунса прищуриться.

- Садитесь и рассказывайте!

Маккой придвинул к себе кресло и сел напротив Кирка. Не решаясь начать разговор, он исподлобья глянул на Джима и поразился тому, сколько тревоги было в его взгляде.

- Ну же, Боунс, что там стряслось?

Маккой сделал глубокий вдох и сказал:

- Джим, как ваш друг и как врач я считаю своим долгом... - тут он замялся, не зная как сформулировать свои мысли.

- Ближе к делу, Боунс.

Командный тон капитана помог Маккою собраться с духом.

- Я пришел поговорить о вас и о мистере Споке, - доктор не решался поднять взгляд и не видел, как окаменело лицо Джима при этих словах.

После нескольких мгновений тишины, Боунс продолжил, выдавливая из себя слова:

- Я считаю, что... очевидно, что... капитан, как врач, я полагаю, что ваши... чувства к мистеру Споку, ввиду их...эммм... оказывают угнетающее влияние на вашу... эммм... нервную систему.

Маккой не верил сам себе, что смог такое сказать своему капитану, но теперь он почувствовал огромное облегчение. Он даже рискнул взглянуть на Джима и тут же пожалел об этом. Капитан напряженно смотрел в одну точку в пространстве, словно целился в нее: губы поджаты, лицо одеревенело и только ноздри раздувались как у лошади, почуявшей хищника. Когда он заговорил, голос звучал надтреснуто, как будто у Джима пересохло в горле.

- Доктор, я благодарен вам за заботу, а теперь идите спать!

Что-то в тоне Кирка подсказало Маккою, что сейчас ему действительно лучше убраться и через мгновение дверь за ним скользнула на место с тихим шелестом. Несколько секунд Джим сидел неподвижно, потом обхватил себя руками, скорчившись в кресле и до боли закусив губу, чтобы не взорваться. Минуты через две он смог взять себя в руки настолько, чтобы дойти до кровати, упасть на нее, не раздеваясь, и провалиться в беспокойный сон.

Проснувшись наутро, Джим вспомнил вчерашний разговор и испытал острое чувство вины перед Боунсом. Умываясь, он прокручивал в голове слова доктора и не нашел в них ничего, кроме беспокойства о друге и желания помочь. Обычно прямолинейный, как все врачи, Боунс в этот раз был чрезвычайно деликатен, и Джим почувствовал себя последней сволочью, за то, что так грубо прогнал его. Сверившись с расписанием вахт и обнаружив, что доктор должен быть сейчас свободен, капитан решил зайти к нему по пути на мостик и извиниться, но его опередили. Дверь открылась и за ней оказался страшно недовольный Маккой.

- Чертова дверь! Я даже позвонить не успел! Джим, это просто неприлично с вашей стороны не закрывать дверь на ночь! Тогда бы у меня был шанс передумать и трусливо избежать извинений за вчерашнее!

Маккой, ругающийся на дверь, выглядел так комично, что Джим не смог удержаться от смеха.

- А как же политика открытых дверей, а, Боунс? Пункт Устава номер 14 подпункт 3 гласит, что любой член экипажа в любой момент имеет право обратиться к капитану лично, - с подчеркнуто торжественным видом провозгласил Джим, потом усмехнулся и добавил, - да и нечего мне прятать за дверью, вы же сами знаете.

Боунс осекся, глядя на Джима, и вдруг разом и осознал, и принял тот факт, что его друг, замечательный человек и прекрасный командир Джеймс Т. Кирк, любит вулканца Спока, каким бы невероятным это ни казалось. Любит и не испытывает никаких иллюзий на этот счет.

- Джим...

Маккою хотелось сказать, что это конечно ни разу не его дело, но он понимает и сочувствует, и хотел бы, чтобы все сложилось по-другому. Однако нужды в словах не было, они уже поняли друг друга.

Капитан положил доктору руку на плечо и ободряюще улыбнулся.

- Ну что, доктор, если Скотти выжмет максимум из двигателей, то сегодня мы прибудем на Альтаир 6 и отправимся прямиком с корабля на инаугурацию, так что слушай мой приказ медотсеку: приготовить все антипохмельные препараты к бою!

Боунс сдвинул брови и, изображая сурового вояку, вытянулся во фрунт.

- Слушаюсь, капитан!


	9. Chapter 9

9.

"Энтерпрайз" не только успел на инаугурацию на Альтаире 6, но и вынужден был задержаться там на все дни празднований по этому поводу. Большую часть команды отпустили в увольнение и на корабле было непривычно пусто и тихо. Это очень устраивало Спока, поскольку избавляло его от изучающих взглядов команды, ведь им никто так и не дал никаких объяснений, зачем они летали на Вулкан.

Джим, как и положено капитану, не пропустил ни одного светского мероприятия, раздаривая направо и налево сияющие улыбки, но деликатно отклоняя любые попытки вовлечь его в более тесное общение. Он появлялся, очаровывал и исчезал неуловимой тенью. Только Скотти знал, где пропадал капитан планетарными ночами, потому что пили они вместе в одном из неприметных баров подальше от центра празднеств. Едва опрокинув первую рюмку Скотти начинал болтать без умолку про Шотландию, виски, двигатели и былые подвиги, а капитан сидел и улыбался своим мыслям. Рано утром, когда бар закрывался, они вызывали Энтерпрайз. В транспортерной их уже ждал Маккой с нотациями и гипошприцем. Притихшие и трезвые, они отправлялись спать, а на следующую ночь все повторялось. Но на четвертую ночь Джим вернулся на корабль рано и только после одного бокала местного напитка, название которого он никак не мог запомнить. Произошло это оттого, что Скотти неожиданно для себя увлекся одной местной красоткой, а без такого отличного собутыльника напиваться не было никакой охоты.

Капитан не стал беспокоить Маккоя, рассудив, что от одной рюмки ему ничего не будет, и, вообще, он уже совершенно трезв. Пожелав спокойной ночи дежурному в транспортерной, он отправился к себе. Стены коридора изгибались несколько больше, чем обычно, а турболифт двигался медленно, как веганская криогусеница, но Джим не придал этому большого значения. Все кругом казалось ему совершенно легкомысленным и не совсем реальным. Добравшись до своей каюты, он разделся и рухнул в кровать, надеясь тут же уснуть. Однако минуты текли, а сон не шел к нему, маяча где-то рядом. Разнообразные мысли роились в голове, налетая одна на другую, сбиваясь и путаясь. Его обнаженное тело приятно онемело от алкоголя, словно бы стало ватным. Ни с того ни с сего Джим вдруг подумал, что буквально в десятке метров от него, вот так же в темноте стандартной каюты на стандартной кровати спит совершенно нестандартный Спок. Джим попробовал представить себе, как он выглядит сейчас, и сразу же картина встала перед глазами, как живая: вулканец лежит на спине абсолютно прямо, грудь едва вздымается в такт дыханию, руки сложены на животе, длинные пальцы переплетены...

Сладкая дрожь пробежала по телу Джима, когда он представил, как эти сильные пальцы касаются его, как горячее тело прижимает его к кровати. Облизав внезапно пересохшие губы, Джим понял, что пора остановиться, иначе... он не знал, что произойдет иначе, но что-то явно произойдет. Вытянувшись на кровати, он расслабился и попытался отвлечься от столь провокационных мыслей. Несколько минут ему это даже удавалось, пока он не понял, что бессознательно улегся в ту же позу, в которой, по его представлениям, спал Спок. Новая волна возбуждения нахлынула на него, гораздо сильнее предыдущей. Алкоголь размывал все внутренние ограничения и Джиму уже не казалось, что немыслимо лежать вот так вот в темноте и дрожать от желания к своему первому помощнику. Джиму нестерпимо хотелось, чтобы вулканец каким-то чудом оказался рядом, чтобы горячие руки сжимали и гладили его, чтобы худощавое тело прижалось к нему так крепко, что он смог бы ощутить биение чужого сердца и пульсацию зеленой крови, чтобы - сдерживаясь изо всех сил, чтобы не прикоснуться к себе и не прекратить эту пытку, Джим закончил мысль - чтобы Спок вошел в него. Эта мысль была новой и обжигающе терпкой. Никогда еще его желание не формировалось в столь яркий четкий образ. Тихий стон вырвался из горла и звук собственного голоса внезапно отрезвил разгоряченное сознание Джима.

- Стоп, так нельзя, - вцепившись в кровать и прикусив губу, он пытался сосредоточиться, - стоит начать и я не смогу остановиться, я не смогу потом смотреть ему в глаза, надо закончить это сейчас, раз и навсегда.

Пытаясь успокоить дыхание и отвлечься от пульсации в паху, Джим поднялся с кровати, чтобы отправиться в душ. Всего минута колебания, когда он представил себе ледяную воду, и вся решимость куда-то пропала. Его взгляд упал на дверь и в голове пронеслось воспоминание о том, как Маккой ругался на то, что капитан ее не запирает. Джим усмехнулся, подошел к двери и нажал на кнопку, но тут же ему стало не до смеха. Шальная фантазия подкинула ему картину, в которой Спок стоял за дверью прямо сейчас, и Джим оперся спиной о дверь, не в силах больше сдерживаться или пытаться обуздать желание. Рука словно сама потянулась туда, вниз, к эпицентру сладостного вихря. Наплевав на внутренние запреты, Джим представил, как пальцы Спока касаются его, скользят вниз по груди, по животу, потом поглаживают внутреннюю сторону бедра, заставляя чуть раздвинуть ноги, и наконец, немыслимо медленным движением скользят к паху, обхватывая член. На мгновение Джим замер, словно окаменел, потом дыхание со стоном, больше похожим на рыдание, вырвалось из легких и через несколько коротких движений оборвалось опять. Все существо Джима внезапно сконцентрировалось в одной единственной точке, словно его затянуло в черную дыру, а спустя один бесконечный миг взорвалось экстазом такой силы, что Джим не устоял на ногах и рухнул на колени.

Спустя несколько минут, когда дыхание немного улеглось и мышцы перестали звенеть от напряжения, наливаясь усталостью, Джим нашел в себе силы добраться до кровати. В этот раз сон подхватил его еще в паре сантиметров от подушки. Последнее, что он услышал, перед тем как заснул, было тихое гудение робота-уборщика.

Спока рывком выкинуло из сна. Словно по боевой тревоге он моментально вскочил с кровати. Сердце колотилось как никогда в жизни, а перед глазами почему-то стоял один образ - припухшие губы капитана. В голове шумело, мысли путались, ощущение реальности все не приходило. Как во сне, не отдавая себе отчета в своих действиях, он начал одеваться. Где-то глубоко под этой туманной пеленой бессознательного разум пытался заявить о нелогичности происходящего, но совершенно безрезультатно. Стены каюты казались размытыми, нереальными, и Спок не заметил, как оказался в коридоре, направляясь к какой-то неясной цели. Если бы он мог взглянуть на свои ощущения со стороны, он бы описал это, как если бы кто-то сжал его внутренности в кулак и потащил за собой. С каждым шагом последние крохи сознания оставляли его, кровь кипела, набатом стучась в виски, наливая тело небывалой силой для чего-то, что он не мог себе пока представить.

Цель приближалась с каждым ударом сердца, заполняя собой все пространство, вот уже стоит протянуть руку и можно будет прикоснуться, и он протягивает руку, но пальцы натыкаются на препятствие. Он давит сильнее, пытаясь протиснуться, проникнуть, уже не рукой, но всем своим существом прикоснуться к источнику притяжения. У него получается, он все ближе и ближе, он уже не стоит у двери, а падает сквозь безмятежность космоса к пульсирующему сосредоточению огня, света, самой жизни.

Еще...

Еще чуть-чуть...

Они соприкоснулись и все, что было, есть и будет когда-то Споком, взорвалось сверхновой.

Внезапно пелена наваждения резко спала и Спок обнаружил, что опирается ладонями о дверь, весь мокрый от пота и тяжело дыша. Оглядевшись, он понял, что стоит в коридоре перед каютой капитана. Пораженный этим фактом, он медленно распрямился, отметив про себя, что тело гудит от напряжения и его наполняют отголоски незнакомых ощущений. Пытаясь понять, как он здесь оказался, Спок постарался вспомнить, но изо всех смутных образов четким оставался только один — свободное падение. Однако самым поразительным было то, что этот образ вызывал в теле Спока странную реакцию - словно кто-то дергал его за нервные окончания. Пробормотав «очаровательно», он отправился в свою каюту, по пути отметив явный дискомфорт из-за не типичной для вулканца повышенной влажности тела.

Вернувшись к себе, Спок отправился в душ, где с удивлением обнаружил, что вода холоднее, чем обычно, хотя настройки он не менял. Проверив пульт, он убедился в его исправности и в правильности настроек, что свидетельствовало о том, что изменилась его субъективная оценка температуры. Спок предположил, что во всех этих явлениях должна быть логика, просто ему не хватает данных. Выйдя из душа, он оделся в чистое, сел за стол и включил компьютер.

Несколько мгновений он обдумывал, какую же именно информацию он ищет. Логика подсказывала, что происходящие с ним процессы имеют отношение к функции размножения, поскольку отчасти схожие ощущения он испытывал во время пон-фарра. Спок достаточно хорошо знал биологию, чтобы представлять себе основную суть процесса. Однако, более конкретно изучать эту тему никогда не представлялось ему необходимым. Вулканцы в период пон-фарра ведомы инстинктами и ментальной связью, так что любая ранее изученная информация для них бесполезна. По крайней мере, его отец ограничился в свое время тем, что подробно описал ему только ритуал, но не то, что должно было за ним последовать. Размножение же других разумных гуманоидов - это проблема их врачей. Спока, как исследователя, скорее бы заинтересовало размножение каких-нибудь необычных червей или разумных кристаллов. Но даже и это было не главное. Спок старательно избегал информации о размножении землян, так как даже малейшая мысль об этом вызывала в нем совершенно нелогичное чувство стеснения и даже вины перед матерью. Поэтому он просто обо всем этом никогда не думал. Однако, теперь вопрос стоял остро, как никогда, и Спок пришел к выводу, что информация ему крайне необходима.

На основании этих размышлений Спок запросил у компьютера информацию по размножению вулканцев и не был особо удивлен, когда компьютер вывел только одно упоминание о данном предмете. Это был небольшой раздел из справочника «Общая анатомия представителей вида Homo Eridani», который весьма схематически изображал органы размножения у вулканцев и в итоге ссылался на то, что репродуктивная функция у вулканцев в общих чертах весьма схожа с таковой у вида Homo Sol.

- Логично, - пробормотал Спок, подумав, что он живое доказательство упомянутого сходства, и дал компьютеру новый запрос.

Количество выданной информации удостоилось поднятия правой брови и термина "очаровательно". Когда он начал проглядывать заголовки, пытаясь найти нужную информацию, уже обе его брови полезли наверх. Чего там только не было: от общих статей до узкоспециализированных исследований, от медицины и биологии до психологии и социологии. Перелистывая страницу за страницей, Спок начал осознавать, что очень многого не знал о людях. Учеба в Академии и дальнейшая служба на судах Звездного Флота не позволяла ему увидеть людей в их естественной среде обитания и он никогда не подозревал, что простому инстинкту размножения люди уделяли так много внимания.

Информации было слишком много. Спок уточнил запрос, затребовав у компьютера какую-нибудь статью, содержащую общую информацию медицинского характера. Компьютер подумал, помигал лампочками и выдал ему брошюру по половому воспитанию для школьников, которая начиналась словами "юный друг" и рассказывала, что в этой книге он сможет найти для себя исчерпывающую информацию по вопросам этики половых отношений, физиологии и психологии. Введение заканчивалось кратким экскурсом в историю, в котором подчеркивалось, что в вопросах секса человечество долго "блуждало во мраке предрассудков и нетерпимости", но эти времена прошли.

В очередной раз Спок поразился людям. Мало того, что они сознательно отказываются от логики, так еще и гордятся этим, считая своей заслугой. Казалось невероятным, что такой эмоционально и психически нестабильный вид смог не только выжить, но и достичь звезд, а встретив на своем пути другие виды, не приняться их покорять, как клингоны, или избегать, как ромуланцы, а предложить им дружбу. Спок не понимал, что такого было в людях, которые первыми установили контакт с Вулканом, раз консервативно настроенный Совет Старейшин сохранил долгосрочные отношения с Землей после первого контакта. Мало того, впоследствии Вулкан, тысячелетия сохранявший нейтралитет, вступил в Объединенную Федерацию Планет, инициаторами создания которой были именно люди. Видимо, они должны были походить на капитана Кирка, чья поразительная способность находить общий язык со всеми не раз спасала "Энтерпрайз" в критических ситуациях. Иногда он даже подозревал в капитане способности телепата, но во время того случая с Митчеллом стало очевидно, что у капитана уровень экстрасенсорных способностей крайне низок или отсутствует.

Покончив с размышлениями, вулканец вернулся к чтению и вскоре обнаружил искомую информацию. Повышенная температура тела, усиленное потоотделение, ускорение сердечного ритма, некоторые биохимические процессы - это все описывалось термином "возбуждение", а последовавшее за этим, судя по описаниям, относилось к понятию "оргазм". Споку этот термин ничего не говорил, но то, что эти странные переживания известны и описаны, придавало всей ситуации немного логичности. Физиология процесса оказалась проста - сочетание определенного набора гормонов плюс механическое воздействие на нервные окончания с последующей активацией определенных участков головного мозга. Но вот только в его случае не было ни гормонов, ни механического воздействия, а было падение в космос, звезды и что-то жаркое и сияющее, непостижимо далекое и вместе с тем родное, словно бы часть его.

- Вечно далекий и вечно близкий, - пробормотал Спок и вздрогнул от неожиданности своих слов.

- Нет! - его иррациональная человеческая часть впервые за долгое время дала о себе знать.

- Логично.

- Нет! Нет!

- Но это все объясняет.

- Нет, это невозможно!

- С учетом этой возможности ситуация становится логичной. В большей степени. Так что правильнее будет следовать логике.

Все встало на хоть и невероятные, но свои места. Судя по всему, за время общения с капитаном Кирком у них образовалась сильная ментальная связь, которая практически вытеснила давно установленную связь с Т'Принн. Когда начался пон-фарр, Спок решил, что у него он начался так рано, потому что он полукровка, а оказалось, его включила не вулканская физиология, а окрепшая ментальная связь с капитаном. Поэтому, когда Джим под воздействием средства доктора Маккоя впал в короткую кому, плак-тау прервался из-за потери ментальной связи с капитаном. Перенесенный шок и последовавший разговор с Т'Принн окончательно уничтожил остатки связи с вулканкой. Только вот Т'Пол, с которой они объединили разумы перед началом кунут-калифи, она ведь мудра и опытна, она должна была увидеть эту связь. Была ли она настолько мудра, чтобы предугадать поведение всех участников церемонии, включая нелогичных людей?

Спок откинулся в кресле, закрыв глаза. Если ментальная связь так крепка, то он легко сможет прикоснуться к сущности Джима, где бы он ни был, не прибегая к физическому контакту. Расслабившись и мерно дыша, Спок вызвал тот образ, который возник у него тогда, перед дверью капитана, и почти сразу же почувствовал, как его захватила и влечет к себе неуловимая сила. Усилием воли Спок открыл глаза и вернул сознание в реальность, чтобы убедиться, что он не повторяет своего ночного путешествия по кораблю. Он все так же сидел в кресле, руки спокойно лежали на подлокотниках. Подумав, Спок на всякий случай заблокировал дверь.

Улегшись на кровати в позе медитации, он несколько минут настраивался, делая дыхательные упражнения. Когда он был готов, то не успел даже подумать про Джима, как тут же словно провалился в уже знакомое состояние. На этот раз он старался максимально замедлить свое "падение" и начал изучать окружавшее его. Вскоре он обнаружил, что "звезды", наполнявшие этот "космос" были небольшими сгустками психической энергии, разбросанными на периферии. На первый взгляд, казалось, что кроме этих звезд там больше ничего и нет, но Спок безошибочно знал, что приближается. Что-то коснулось его сознания и вдруг заполнило собой все вокруг. Так бывает, когда летишь к солнцу - сначала оно долгое время остается маленькой светящейся точкой, а потом вырастает во всей своей бушующей мощи. Переход от безмятежного спокойствия был так внезапен, что Спока ослепило, закружило, завертело в яростном, непредсказуемом вихре, но он удержался на самом краю, не давая затянуть себя вглубь, касаясь, но не погружаясь. Вглядываясь мыслью в калейдоскоп красок чужой души, он увидел, что в самом центре пламя складывается в какой-то образ, остающийся неизменным посреди всего этого хаоса. Под его мысленным взглядом образ приобрел очертания тела. Чем больше Спок вглядывался, тем больше деталей проступало. Мазок за мазком, всполох за всполохом и вот он уже смотрит в лицом тому, чей образ неизменным хранится в самом центре души Джима Кирка. Смотрит и думает, неужели для человеческого взгляда у него и впрямь такие необычные уши.

Бесконечность спустя Спок вышел из транса. Тысячи мыслей роились в его голове, но лишь одна пульсировала в такт биению его сердца. Теперь он понимал, всем своим существом знал смысл слов "Вечно далекий и вечно близкий".

Но только вот что ему теперь с этим делать?


	10. Chapter 10

10.

Сигнал будильника словно нажал на какую-то невидимую кнопку в организме Джима Кирка и все признаки похмелья включились одновременно: желудок крутило, голова раскалывалась, руки дрожали и жутко хотелось пить. Накинув на себя простыню, капитан добрался до компьютера, прочистил горло и вызвал лазарет, однако видео со своей стороны включать не стал.

Спустя пару мгновений ему ответили:

- Маккой слушает, - доктор был явно чем-то недоволен.

- Говорит капитан. Боунс, синяя тревога.

Растерянность доктора длилась несколько мгновений, но потом он расплылся в своей самой ехидной улыбке, на которую был способен.

- Синяя тревога. Принято, капитан. Конец связи.

Боунс щелкнул кнопкой селектора и обернулся к находившейся рядом Чапел. Та недоумевающе спросила:

- Доктор, что значит "синяя тревога"?

В ответ Боунс только подмигнул ей, не переставая улыбаться взял гипошприц и, насвистывая что-то жизнерадостное, покинул лазарет.

Полчаса спустя Джим вышел из своей каюты и направился на мостик, по дороге пытаясь размять затекшую шею и придумывая страшные планы мести Боунсу, за то, что тот воспользовался беспомощным положением своего капитана и буквально выбил из него увольнительную на следующую планетарную ночь. Причем не для себя, а для Скотти! И ведь даже не объяснил, зачем! Сверившись с расписанием вахт, капитан с прискорбием признал, что ему самому придется заменить его в качестве дежурного офицера, потому что все остальные старшие офицеры из смены Альфа, даже Спок, в эту вахту были в увольнительной. Мысль о последнем пыталась пробиться в его сознание с тех пор, как Джим проснулся, но он старался не думать о вчерашней ночи.

Однако, едва двери турболифта открылись перед ним, не думать о Споке стало невозможным, потому что предмет его душевных терзаний поднялся из капитанского кресла навстречу, произнеся:

- Доброе утро, капитан.

- Доброе утро, мистер Спок. Доброе утро всем. Рапорты, пожалуйста.

Принимая рапорты и подписывая отчеты Джим украдкой поглядывал на Спока, пытаясь понять, не померещилось ли ему что-то странное во взгляде первого офицера. От этого занятия его оторвал Скотти, который лично явился на мостик, чтобы доложить о состоянии инженерной службы.

- Капитан! Профилактические работы в обоих двигателях закончены, пробные запуски на холостом ходу показывают, что все в порядке. Остался мелкий ремонт электроцепей в секциях В и С, а вот вторую плату распределения придется менять, но я, с вашего разрешения, переговорил тут с местными, они могут помочь.

Сияющая, как начищенные для парада сапоги, физиономия Скотти подсказала Джиму, что красотка оказалась благосклонна к земным инженерам средних лет с шотландским акцентом. Лукаво улыбаясь, капитан задержался с подписыванием отчета:

- Я смотрю, мистер Скотт, вы неплохо наладили контакт с местным населением.

- Неплохо-таки, да, капитан, - ответил инженер, смущенный, но страшно довольный.

- И что, вы планируете дальше продолжить... ммм, сотрудничество?

- Планируем, капитан, - улыбаясь до ушей ответил Скотти.

- А, даже так, - Джим начал понимать, что к чему, но решил проверить. - Жаль, что завтра вы на вахте, через пару дней мы улетаем.

- Как на вахте? Док же сказал, что вы, - тут шотландец осекся, поняв, что сболтнул лишнего.

Капитан рассмеялся, подумав про себя: "Ах Боунс, ах пройдоха, вот ведь хитрец". Потом он обратился к растерявшемуся инженеру.

- Не переживайте, мистер Скотт, я не могу допустить, чтобы столь удачное сотрудничество пошло прахом. Я подменю вас.

На этом он поставил подпись на отчете и вернул его вновь повеселевшему Скотти.

- Спасибо, капитан! Это так благородно с вашей стороны, капитан!

Джим только отмахнулся от благодарностей:

- Все-все! Хватит, а то я сейчас передумаю.

Инженера тут же сдуло с мостика.

Однако с правой стороны незамедлительно последовали вежливые возражения.

- Капитан, позволю себе напомнить, что за текущий год у вас уже накопилось 186 целых 4 десятых часа неиспользованного времени отдыха.

Джим повернулся к офицеру по науке.

- Мистер Спок, вы считаете доктора Маккоя хорошим специалистом?

- Безусловно, капитан, но какое это имеет отношение?

- Мистер Спок, - прервал его капитан, - раз у вас нет сомнений в компетенции доктора Маккоя, то вы не должны сомневаться в его оценке моего физического и психического состояния, а его оценка заключается в трех словах: "Годен к службе".

На мостике повисла напряженная тишина. Джим мысленно обругал себя. Мало того, что он позволил себе сорваться на Спока несмотря на то, что тот был чертовски прав, так еще и за то, что сам чувствует себя перед ним виноватым.

- Спок, я вам благодарен за беспокойство, но необходимости в этом нет, - добавил Джим гораздо мягче, улыбаясь и думая при этом, что полжизни бы отдал за то, чтобы вулканец запер его вместе с собой где-нибудь на все эти 186 целых 4 десятых часа и использовал бы это время правильно.

- Капитан, вы же знаете, мне не знакомы человеческие эмоции. Однако, отдых столь же необходим для поддержания эффективности, как и работа, - парировал вулканец.

За кратчайшие часы ментальная связь с капитаном настолько усилилась, что Спок мог почувствовать физическое состояние Джима не прилагая к этому никаких усилий. Наоборот, ему все труднее было не чувствовать его состояние.

- Тогда ваша эффективность, Спок, должна была уменьшиться до ноля, поскольку, насколько я знаю, за все время вы не брали ни одного отгула, кроме одного дня на прошлой неделе. Однако же, как ваш командир, я не наблюдаю падения вашей работоспособности.

- Я вулканец, капитан. У нас другие потребности в отдыхе.

- Какой же вы упрямец, Спок. Кстати, завтра у вас увольнительная и если вы хоть на фазерный выстрел приблизитесь к мостику, я вас лично привяжу к кровати.

Немногие присутствовавшие на мостике во время этого разговора привычно делали вид, что ничего не слышат и вообще заняты своими делами, однако последние слова капитана уловили все. Сулу с Чеховым обменялись понимающими взглядами и Павел начал громко рассказывать азиату про особенности национального русского отдыха. Через несколько минут мостик уже сотрясали раскаты дружного смеха, перемежаемые вопросами вулканца, за которыми следовал новый взрыв веселья.


	11. Chapter 11

11.

Следующим утром Джим вышел из каюты и направился к турболифту, размышляя над тем, что предстояло сделать в тот день по плану профилактических работ, когда столкнулся в коридоре со Скотти и Боунсом. Завидев капитана, Скотти обрадовался:

- Капитан, а мы как раз хотели вас найти. Я только что связывался с ребятами с планеты, они обещали сегодня забросить к нам недостающие материалы для новой платы распределения. Поскольку меня не будет, капитан, не могли бы вы лично проследить за выгрузкой? Жидкий нитрогений нужно сразу же отправить на склад заморозки и еще, - Скотти заговорщицки понизил голос, - там будет небольшой ящичек с пометкой "яд", его желательно отправить к вам в каюту, капитан.

- Скотти, не может быть, вы задумали отравить меня и даже не стесняетесь в этом признаться? - усмехнулся Джим.

Инженер весь вытянулся и обиженно произнес:

- Никак нет, сэр. Просто, - тут он снова заулыбался и наклонился к капитану, чтобы никто его не услышал, - сэр, ромуланский эль ведь того, яд, в общем, еще тот. Однако, как говорят, то, что в больших дозах яд, в маленьких - лекарство.

- Скотти, вообще-то говорят в обратном порядке. Однако, раз уж вы утверждаете, что это лекарство, - Джим сделал паузу, делая вид что обдумывает слова инженера. Тот с выражением надежды смотрел на капитана.

- Ну раз это лекарство, то оно должно храниться в лазарете под присмотром доктора Маккоя. Ведь так, Боунс?

С подчеркнуто серьезным видом доктор кивнул в ответ. Улыбка Скотти расплылась до ушей:

- Капитан, вы самый щедрый человек, из всех, что я знаю.

Джим усмехнулся и немного остудил пыл инженера словами:

- Смотрите, чтобы мне не пришлось об этом пожалеть.

- Никогда, капитан, - Скотти вмиг стал серьезным, - никогда.

- Ну что же, раз так, можете спокойно отправляться в увольнение, я тут за всем присмотрю. Хорошего вам - что там на планете сейчас - вечера.

- Спасибо, капитан. Спокойной вахты.

- Спокойной вахты, Джим.

Зайдя на мостик Кирк сразу обратился к связисту:

- Почему не было объявления о смене дежурств?

- Внутренние коммуникации отключены из-за технических неполадок, капитан. Я не могла с вами связаться и доложить по этой же причине. О, сэр, связь восстановлена.

Джим и сам уже заметил, что мертвый дисплей внутренней связи вновь загорелся разноцветными индикаторами.

- Хорошо, тогда объявите вахты, а потом проверьте все каналы, о возможных неполадках сразу сообщайте мне.

- Слушаюсь, капитан, - связист щелкнула клавишей на пульте. - Внимание всему экипажу, смена вахт. Смена Гамма окончена, смена Альфа - приступить к работе. Повторяю. Смена Гамма окончена, смена Альфа - приступить к работе.

Джим подошел к своему креслу и щелкнул переключателем:

- Инженерная, ответьте мостику.

- Инженерная. Дежурный техник Кройц.

- Говорит капитан. Кройц, что там у вас со связью происходит?

- Короткое замыкание, сэр. Младший техник Джонсон проверял центральный блок коммуникации, согласно инструкции, и нечаянно уронил внутрь инструмент.

- Это не могло вызвать отключение системы, все инструменты ведь изолированы?

- Нет, капитан. Просто он полез его доставать. Голой рукой. И на нем не было заземления.

Джим внутренне напрягся, но голос его оставался спокоен, когда он спросил:

- Он жив?

- Да, капитан. Его тряхануло, конечно, но сработала автоматика и тут же вырубила электричество в той системе. Оттого-то связи и не было.

- Понятно, - напряжение медленно начало отпускать Джима, - Джонсона уже доставили в лазарет?

- Да, капитан. Его осматривает доктор Вигор.

- Хорошо, продолжайте работы. Кирк закончил.

Отключив связь, Джим попытался размять плечи, но ощущение непомерной тяжести не проходило. Вахта начиналась отнюдь не спокойно. Он только что чуть было не потерял человека, причем не в бою и не в десанте, а в доке на орбите планеты. Да, это была глупая оплошность молодого техника, но капитан отвечает за все, что происходит на его корабле. Усилием воли подавив минутную слабость, Кирк решительно щелкнул по кнопке связи и вызвал лазарет. Доктор Вигор заверил его в том, что уже завтра техник Джонсон сможет полностью вернуться к работе. Конечно, при условии, что лейтенант-коммандер Скотт оставит его в живых, когда вернется из увольнения и обо всем узнает.

Не успел Кирк отключить связь, как на него посыпались рапорты и отчеты, доклады о неполадках и их устранении, сообщения с планеты и вызовы по внутренней связи. В общем, начался обычный рабочий день. Несколько часов спустя с Кирком связалась секретарь и недовольно сообщила, что он пропустил прием пищи и она готова принести ему обед на мостик. Джим заверил ее, что сейчас же отправится в столовую, но тут его отвлекли с очередным докладом, а потом его вызвал дежурный грузового транспортера, доложив, что с планеты готовы отправить материалы, о которых договаривался мистер Скотт. Кирк к тому моменту уже давно забыл о еде и сразу же отправился в грузовой отсек.

Выгрузка прошла без происшествий. Нитрогений сразу же переправили на палубу 22 и поместили в морозильную камеру для не пищевых веществ, а ящик с яркими наклейками "Яд" со всеми предосторожностями отправили в медицинский отсек вместе с приказом капитана не вскрывать упаковку. Остальной груз так же был проверен, описан и распределен по местам хранения. Когда через полчаса разгрузка была закончена, а все документы подписаны и заверены, капитан поблагодарил всех за работу и собрался отправиться обратно на мостик. Однако, когда двери турболифта открылись перед ним, за ними оказался вулканец.

- Спок, - удивился Джим, - что вы здесь делаете?

- Капитан, ваша секретарь просила меня проследить, чтобы вы поели.

Джим рассмеялся, заходя в турболифт.

- Боюсь, она ошиблась адресом, из вас выйдет плохая нянька, Спок.

- Но и вы не ребенок, капитан, - парировал вулканец. - Как ваш друг, я прошу вас обеспечить свой организм питательными веществами для дальнейшего функционирования.

- А знаете, Спок, вы правы, я действительно умираю с голоду. Надеюсь, как друг, вы не откажетесь пообедать со мной? Ну, Спок, соглашайтесь! Как еще вы сможете убедиться, что я потребил нужное количество калорий?

- У меня не было намерения отказываться.

- Вот и отлично. Палуба шесть.

Турболифт бесшумно понесся по кораблю.

Капитан действительно проголодался. С аппетитом поглощая питательные кубики, он радовался, что синтетическая еда не оскорбляет своим видом вегетарианца Спока. Будь они на Земле, Джиму пришлось бы довольствоваться водянистым салатом матушки, потому что под спокойным взглядом вулканца он вряд ли смог бы есть настоящее мясо. Мысль была забавная, трудно было представить себе что-то более необычное, чем присутствие Спока на ужине в семействе Кирков. Однако, вместе с этой мыслью пришло и осознание того, что Сэм никогда больше не будет сидеть за столом в их старом доме в Риверсайде. Ощущение невосполнимой потери в который раз за последние месяцы накрыло Джима, высасывая из него жизнь бесконечными вопросами. Если бы он за все это время хоть раз связался с Сэмом, если бы приказ от Звездного флота пришел раньше, если бы они шли на максимальной скорости, и еще множество всяческих "если бы" набросились на него, как свора голодных собак.

- Джим, - тихий голос вернул его к реальности, оставив странное ощущение прикосновения. Беззаботная улыбка привычно заняла свое место на лице капитана:

- Простите, Спок, я задумался.

- Ничего, капитан. У вас усталый вид.

- Да уж, все эти празднования изматывают почище любой работы. Мне нужен космос, на орбите у меня начинается клаустрофобия.

- Капитан, позволите высказать мнение?

- Конечно, Спок.

- Я не очень хорошо разбираюсь в человеческих эмоциях, но исходя из имеющихся у меня данных, осмелюсь предположить, что вы испытываете чувство под названием "скука".

- Да вы уже практически эксперт в них, Спок. Несомненно, скучно сидеть на орбите, словно пес на цепи. Однако, каким бы странным это ни могло вам показаться, у людей много общего с вулканцами. Да-да, не удивляйтесь. Мы тоже контролируем свои эмоции. Вот я, например, хотел бы прямо сейчас вернуться на мостик и приказать включить максимальный варп куда глаза глядят. Однако, я сижу здесь с вами, а через пять минут пойду выполнять свои обязанности в качестве дежурного офицера.

- Вы необычный человек, капитан. Немногие земляне обладают вашей выдержкой и самоконтролем.

- Это совсем не так. Все люди могут отказаться от своих желаний и эмоций ради чего-то или кого-то очень важного. Это называется любовь. Чувство, которое настолько велико, что затмевает все остальные.

- Очаровательно. Мы подчиняем свои эмоции логикой, а вы - другой эмоцией, только более сильной. Чем больше я узнаю вас, землян, тем больше вы меня удивляете.

- О, поверьте, это взаимно, Спок. - Джим улыбнулся и поднялся из-за стола, жалея, что он не может сидеть вот так с вулканцем бесконечно. - Спасибо за компанию, но мне пора идти, хочу еще успеть проведать, как там наш Мистер-Короткое-Замыкание.

- Кто, капитан?

- Техник Джонсон. Это он устроил с утра неполадки в системе связи.

- Интересно. С вашего позволения, капитан, я пойду с вами. Хочу задать ему несколько вопросов, это может оказаться полезно для улучшения техники безопасности на корабле.

- Конечно. - Джим постарался хотя бы немного скрыть свою радость за шутливой улыбкой. – И не беспокойтесь, Спок, никто не заподозрит вас в проявлении сочувствия, - поддел он первого офицера, на что тот ответил только фирменным выражением лица "не-понимаю-о-чем-вы".


	12. Chapter 12

12.

Джонсону дважды несказанно повезло в этот день. Первый раз, когда его не убило ударом тока, а второй раз, когда ему удалось избежать пристального внимания первого помощника к своей персоне. Как раз когда Спок начал расспрашивать незадачливого техника, капитана вызвали в инженерную секцию, и вулканец отправился туда вместе с ним. Несмотря на данное вчера обещание, Джим не смог отправить Спока отдыхать и был только рад, когда тот предложил свою помощь в решении очередного технического вопроса.

Спустя пару часов, когда они со Споком, наконец, обнаружили причину, по которой оборудование выдавало несусветные данные при тестировании, по кораблю разнесся сигнал о начале новой вахты. Джим оторвался от компьютерной консоли и откинулся в кресле, пытаясь размять затекшую шею. Все эти два часа Спок был рядом с ним, такой близкий и такой недоступный, а Кирк сидел и думал, почему из всех, кто встречался ему в жизни, его угораздило полюбить того, кто даже не способен понять, что Джим к нему испытывает. Видимо, такова его судьба - гнаться за мечтой, ускользающей из под пальцев в тот момент, когда ее касаешься. Разум Кирка смирился с этим, душа же его никогда не знала смирения.

Однако, в настоящий момент главной проблемой было тело, которое настоятельно требовало разрядки и на подмену больше не соглашалось. С этим надо было что-то делать, иначе это грозило стать проблемой в ближайшем будущем. Джим уже даже подумывал попросить-таки у Маккоя «те самые» таблетки, хотя все его существо противилось этому. Потерев затекшую шею и потянувшись, он щелкнул кнопкой внутренней связи и доложил на мостик заступившему на дежурство офицеру об устранении неполадки, а также передал ему вахту. Все дела были закончены и Кирк поднялся из-за компьютера, спросив у Спока:

- Вы еще останетесь здесь?

Вулканец оторвался от изучения индикаторов и ответил:

- Нет, я иду, - вид у него был слегка потерянный, словно он о чем-то глубоко задумался. Он поднялся и вышел в коридор вслед за Джимом.

Когда они вошли в лифт, капитан вопросительно посмотрел на Спока, но тот не выразил никаких пожеланий и Кирк отдал команду:

- Палуба пять.

Спустя несколько мгновений они покинули лифт и Джим направился к себе. Спок безмолвной тенью следовал за ним. Перед дверью своей каюты Кирк обернулся. Вулканец остановился рядом с ним, глядя в одну точку и явно не имея никаких намерений куда-то идти.

Джим не выдержал:

- Спок, что такое?

- Я полагаю, капитан, что нам надо поговорить, - слова давались вулканцу нелегко, словно он преодолевал какую-то внутреннюю борьбу.

После секундной паузы Джим пригласил первого помощника войти, хотя внутри него все сжалось в равной степени и из-за непонятного поведения Спока, и из-за того, что они оказались в каюте вдвоем как раз тогда, когда Кирка обуревало неутолимое желание близости с вулканцем. Присев на край стола, Джим сделал неопределенный жест рукой, подразумевающий что-то вроде "начинайте".

Споку все труднее было контролировать свой разум, эмоции Джима ощущались, как помехи на радиоволне. С тех пор, как он впервые прикоснулся к сознанию капитана, связь между ними явно стала еще сильнее и от нее все труднее было экранироваться. Спок оказался не готов к такому. Из этой ситуации было только два выхода - либо немедленно отправиться в Гол и попробовать убить эту связь, либо же попытаться обсудить все с Кирком, потому что была вероятность, что тот сможет взять под контроль свои чувства, когда узнает, что происходит.

- Джим, как вам уже известно, на Вулкане между супругами существует ментальная связь, - слова не шли к Споку, ему приходилось делать частые паузы, чтобы подобрать нужный термин и выстроить фразу, - она устанавливается при участии жрицы, которая соединяет разумы будущих супругов. Однако, очень редко случается так, что связь между двумя вулканцами возникает спонтанно.

Джим порадовался, что сидит. Он отлично понял, к чему ведет Спок, но не мог, боялся в это поверить и продолжал напряженно слушать.

- Так вот, капитан, не так давно я обнаружил, что, - тут вулканцу пришлось сделать глубокий вдох, - между мной и вами установилась подобная ментальная связь. По моим наблюдениям, она усиливается с каждым днем. Будь вы вулканцем, я бы счел это величайшей честью, но, к сожалению, из-за того, что вы землянин, капитан, возникает проблема. По крайней мере, для меня.

Кирк, раздираемый противоречивыми чувствами, переспросил:

- Для вас? Почему?

- Потому что вулканцы все время, кроме пон-фарра, полностью подавляют как и свои эмоции, так и проявления потребностей тела, например, таких, как голод или сексуальный инстинкт.

У Кирка все похолодело внутри. _Значит, он чувствовал это, черт побери, он и сейчас чувствует. _У Джима было ощущение, будто ему вспороли живот, вытащили внутренности на стол и изучают.

- Капитан, прошу вас, не надо. Я пытался поставить блоки, но связь слишком крепка и ваши чувства слишком сильны, поэтому я и пришел. Есть одна возможность, - про другую возможность Спок решил пока не говорить, потому что это бы означало конец всего, что было для него важно.

- Какая возможность?

- Если вы позволите, капитан, я смогу войти с вами в мелдинг и показать вам, как устанавливаются ментальные блоки, или же попробовать установить их самому. Шансы на успех я не могу оценить, слишком много переменных, которые, как я полагаю, мне неизвестны. Это может быть очень опасно, капитан. Для нас обоих.

Кирк сразу же уловил идею и не колебался ни секунды. Он выпрямился и подошел к вулканцу.

- Приступайте.

- Джим, я подчеркиваю...

- Приступайте, это приказ, - в голосе Кирка зазвенела командирская сталь и Спок в очередной раз поразился силе духа землянина.

- Хорошо, капитан. Мне нужно, чтобы вы расслабились и постарались открыть свой разум для меня. Чем меньше будет сопротивления, тем больше шанс на успех.

Джим сделал несколько неглубоких быстрых вдохов, как будто собирался нырять, и когда голова чуть закружилась от избытка кислорода, кивнул вулканцу, закрывая глаза.

Спок поднял руки, легко прикасаясь к лицу капитана. Подушечки пальцев начало покалывать, когда он нашел нужные точки. Сфокусировавшись на одной мысли, Спок закрыл глаза и...

... и провалился в яростный вихрь по имени Джим Кирк. Тот не просто открыл свой разум, но распахнул его настежь, и Спока втянуло в него, закрутило, ослепляя фейерверками эмоций, обжигая пламенем чувств. Его вулканская часть моментально потерялась в этом иррациональном мире, зато человеческая с каждым мгновением впитывала свет, наливалась теплом, наполнялась жизнью, ликуя и празднуя свое отложенное рождение. Как и в прошлый раз, неведомая сила влекла его куда-то вглубь, но теперь у него не было желания сопротивляться этому притяжению. Это было восхитительное чувство полета, бесконечного падения к центру мироздания. Время потеряло свой смысл. Вечность или миг спустя, неважно, но он достиг того, что искал всю жизнь. Осознание этого потрясло его, заставило трепетать от восторга, когда он приблизился к источнику безграничного счастья, желая только одного - стать с ним единым целым, чтобы никогда больше не разлучаться. И он приник к нему, и пил из него жадными глотками и никак не мог напиться, наслаждаясь единением. Затем источник начал отдаляться и Спок прижал его к себе крепче, постепенно осознавая, что его пальцы зарылись в чьих-то волосах, что его губы настойчиво ловят чужие губы, что кто-то крепко обнял его, прижимаясь всем телом, зажигая его кровь...

Чужие губы исчезли, но, когда Спок решился открыть глаза, во взгляде Джима он ясно прочел все то, что только что пережил во время мелдинга: бесконечную близость, абсолютное доверие, неиссякаемую страсть. Этот гремучий коктейль тек по их венам, сжигая последние преграды. Когда капитан принялся стягивать форму сначала с него, а потом с себя, Спок не сопротивлялся, все еще не решаясь отдаться образам, которые эхом вспыхивали в его сознании. Но ощущение обнаженной кожи под пальцами, ее пряный аромат, биение чужого сердца, отдающееся в его собственной грудной клетке, вытеснили последние крохи сознания.

Джим не успел понять, что произошло, а вулканец уже схватил его, впиваясь в рот поцелуем, сжимая в объятиях так, что землянин едва мог дышать. Горячие руки заскользили по его коже, оставляя за собой пылающий след, устремляясь ниже и ниже, пока не обхватили его ягодицы. Это было так неожиданно и так желанно, что Джим застонал, когда Спок прижал его пах к своему, и ответом ему было глухое рычание, которое вырвалось из горла вулканца. Кирк внезапно обнаружил, что больше не стоит на полу. Пару мгновений спустя ему под колени ткнулся край кровати. Едва обретя опору, Джим принялся лихорадочно расстегивать свои брюки. Приспустив их вместе с бельем, он сел на кровати, но сапоги, как назло, отказывались сниматься. Спок наклонился и, ухватившись за голенище с двух сторон, дернул как следует. Раздался треск лопнувшей материи и разодранный сапог полетел прочь, а следом за ним и второй, вместе с остатками униформы.

Тем временем Джим нащупал застежку брюк Спока, но тот перехватил его руку. Самостоятельно довершив свое раздевание, он легким тычком опрокинул Кирка на спину и тут же обрушился на него лавиной не то поцелуев, не то укусов, прижав его к кровати своим весом. Капитан не остался в долгу, сжимая ладонями ягодицы Спока, чувствуя бешеную пульсацию зеленой крови, которая заставляла его тело дрожать от нетерпения. Видимо, уловив его состояние, вулканец оперся локтями о кровать и бессознательно толкнулся Джиму куда-то в бедро, явно не понимая, что он делает, потом еще и еще, рыча, словно зверь. Капитан схватил лицо вулканца руками, заставляя его сфокусировать взгляд на себе:

- Спок, стой, подожди. Спок, слушай меня. Это я, Джим. Ты меня слышишь?

Вулканец замер, весь дрожа, но взгляд его вскоре стал осмысленным.

- Джим, - прохрипел он, - я не понимаю, что со мной.

- Все хорошо, просто нужно кое-что сделать, - с этими словами он потянулся к кнопке в изголовье кровати и достал шкафчика наполовину пустой тюбик. Выдавив солидную порцию его содержимого, он отбросил тюбик и попросил Спока:

- Приподнимись немного.

Тот выполнил его просьбу и чуть было снова не сорвался, когда почувствовал движение ладони капитана и обжигающую прохладу какого-то средства, но последовавшее за этим не оставило ему никакого шанса сохранить рассудок. Джим раздвинул согнутые в коленях ноги и прижался к нему, одной рукой направляя его, другой подталкивая его бедра. Едва Спок начал проскальзывать куда-то внутрь, любые подсказки стали ему не нужны. Животное вожделение захватило его целиком и полностью, древние инстинкты окончательно взяли верх.

Джима сотрясали ощущения. Едва войдя в него, Спок начал двигаться с такой интенсивностью, что землянину пришлось упереться в изголовье кровати, чтобы не ударяться головой при каждом толчке. Никогда в жизни он не испытывал такого. Впервые он оказался в абсолютной власти того, кому доверял абсолютно, и это было настолько восхитительно, что он едва сдерживался, чтобы не кончить. Раскрытый, практически распятый, задыхающийся от непрекращающихся толчков, каждый из которых грозил порвать его пополам, мокрый от своего и чужого пота, охрипший от стонов, он был настолько близок к экстазу, что помогала только боль оттого, что Спок вцепился зубами ему в плечо. Однако и ее хватило ненадолго. Он обхватил Спока ногами и руками, цепляясь за него, ногтями царапая его кожу, стараясь продлить проникновение в отчаянной попытке удержаться на краю, но в какой-то момент вулканец вдруг словно окаменел и тут же наслаждение оглушило Джима, ему показалось, что он умирает, и он закричал.

А потом была темнота.


	13. Chapter 13

13.

_Руки скользят по коже, сжигая ее дотла и возрождая вновь... Дыхание опаляет волоски на шее... Губы пьют его душу прямо из сердца... Тела сплетены в одно неистовое целое... Он смотрит в лицо того, кто ему ближе всех во Вселенной... Оно искажено страстью, но все равно прекраснее всех лиц на свете... Его возлюбленный открывает глаза и... _

...голосом Боунса говорит:

-Джим, вы там? Отзовитесь уже, где вас клингоны носят?

Пробуждение было не из приятных. Едва успев сообразить, что Маккой вызывает его по корабельной связи, Джим щелкнул переключателем и ответил:

- Кирк слушает. Что стряслось, Боунс?

- Джим, ну наконец-то! Я вас по всему кораблю уже полчаса ищу!

Кирка на мгновение охватила и тут же отпустила паника. Он с облегчением вспомнил, что вчера сообразил дотянуться до кнопки блокировки двери, когда... Повернув голову, Джим уткнулся носом в лицо спящего Спока. Тот практически лежал на нем. Вероятно, и его сон тоже поглотил сразу после...

Джим улыбнулся своим мыслям и ответил доктору:

- Я спал, Боунс. Так в чем дело?

- А дело в том, что ваш остроухий старший помощник куда-то перепрятал рому... эээ... яд, который мы получили вчера. Ну, то есть сегодня по корабельному времени. Чапел мне сказала, что сразу после того, как его доставили, пришел этот зеленокровый гоблин и сказал, что этот яд слишком опасно хранить в медотсеке. А теперь я не могу найти ни его, ни ящика. Это грабеж и дезертирство! Джим, почему вы смеетесь? Это совершенно не смешно!

- Боунс, - сквозь смех ответил Кирк, - успокойтесь, я точно знаю, где мистер Спок. Как только он будет доступен для связи, я спрошу у него про ваш ящик. И еще, я зайду к вам где-то через час. Все, Кирк закончил.

Откинувшись обратно на подушку Джим продолжал улыбаться. Голова была легкая и пустая. Прямо сейчас его не беспокоили никакие тревоги и заботы, словно над ним висело белесое от солнца небо Айовы, а не потолок каюты. Голова закружилась от невероятности произошедшего, когда он в подробностях вспомнил, что случилось. Однако тяжесть тела и тихое дыхание вулканца однозначно подтверждали реальность его воспоминаний. Стараясь не потревожить Спока, Джим высвободился из сонного объятия и встал с кровати. Встал со стоном, потому что разом заныли все потянутые мышцы, а ощущение складывалось такое, будто он ухитрился потянуть вообще все мышцы в теле. Обернувшись, он посмотрел на спящего. Всегда идеально причесанные волосы были сейчас взъерошены, обычно плотно сжатые губы чуть приоткрыты. На фоне белых простыней очертания обнаженного тела казались еще четче и реальнее, чем они были.

Кирк мысленно дал себе оплеуху. _Джим, твою мать, возьми себя в руки!_ Потом бережно укрыл Спока одеялом и отправился в ванную. Когда он включил душ, то еле сдержался от того, что бы не вскрикнуть. От горячей воды плечи начало саднить так, что чуть слезы на глазах не выступили. Сделав несколько судорожных вдохов, он справился с болью. Было что-то мазохистское в том, чтобы намыливать ссадины, но лучше он сделает это сам, мылом и сейчас, чем Боунс какой-нибудь химией потом. Но когда он решился помыть кое-что еще, то стало понятно, что без визита к доктору не обойтись, хотя все в Джиме и протестовало против этого. Черт подери! Он не мог доверить такое дело никому, кроме Боунса, потому что тот его друг, но как, как он сможет ему об этом сказать?

Постепенно вода согрела ноющие мышцы и успокоила боль. Джим продолжал стоять под струями, наслаждаясь моментом. Уже очень давно он не был настолько расслаблен, как сейчас. Мыслить о чем-то конкретном не удавалось. То и дело в сознании всплывали какие-то картины, иногда знакомые, иногда непривычные. Джим хотел бы, чтобы ему стали понятны все образы, которые он видел во время мелдинга, но пока что догадывался о смысле только некоторых из них. Однако, самое важное он отчетливо увидел в сознании Спока, поскольку именно на этой мысли тот был сосредоточен при входе в мелдинг. Оказалось, под непонятным термином "ментальный блок" скрывалась достаточно простая структура, которая складывалась в легкий для запоминания образ и закреплялась определенной последовательностью умственных упражнений. Грубо говоря, от Джима требовалось вообразить себе вулканца и мысленно выстроить стенку между ним и собой. Этим Кирк и развлекался до тех пор, пока ему не надоело.

Выйдя из душа, Джим подошел к встроенному шкафу и открыл зеркало, чтобы оценить последствия. Картина, представшая его взгляду, была поистине вопиющей. Ссадины, укусы, синяки, засосы покрывали его плечи, шею и грудь в живописном беспорядке. Повернувшись, он обнаружил, что его задница тоже была в синяках. Усмехнувшись, Джим занялся одеждой. Собрав разбросанную по комнате одежду и обувь, Джим аккуратно сложил форму Спока на кресло рядом с кроватью, а свою отправил в стирку. Чистое белье и свежий комплект формы у него был, а вот сапоги из специальной материи, которая не рвется, не промокает, но при этом дышит, автоматически регулирует температуру и все такое, те самые флотские сапоги, про которые ходили байки и истории связанные с их чуть ли не вечностью, были безнадежно испорчены. Пришлось заказать новую пару, отправив старую на переработку. Компьютер сообщил, что сапоги будут изготовлены и доставлены по пневмопочте через три минуты.

В ожидании этого, Джим достал банку с корректором, жалея, что среди форменной одежды нет ничего с высоким воротником, тем более с шарфом. Корректор он не любил, но довольно рано сообразил, что капитан не имеет права смущать команду видом засосов на его шее, поэтому постоянно держал его в каюте. Однако тут ему пришла гениальная идея, как избежать использования корректора, пока он не доберется до чудодейственных лекарств Маккоя. Привычным жестом накинув на шею полотенце, словно он только что вышел из спортзала, он оглядел себя в зеркале - да, так ничего не было заметно. В этот момент пневмопочта тихонько пискнула, сообщая о доставке. Обувшись, Джим подмигнул своему отражению и, бросив взгляд на укрытую одеялом фигуру вулканца, покинул каюту.

В медотсеке он обнаружил, что Боунс все еще находится в расстроенных чувствах. Дав Чапел какие-то указания, тот кивком позвал капитана в свой кабинет. Едва закрыв двери, он повернулся к Кирку:

- Джим, что там случилось? Где Спок?

Не сумев удержаться от довольной ухмылки, Кирк ответил:

- Он сейчас недоступен для связи.

- Что значит недоступен? Он на планете? У него сломался коммуникатор? Я себе места не нахожу, Джим. Это же незаконно, - Боунс понизил голос до шепота, несмотря на то, что звукоизоляция в медотсеке, как и на всем остальном корабле, была стопроцентная.

Капитан продолжал широко улыбаться:

- Что незаконно? Быть на планете? Или ломать коммуникатор?

-Джим, - явно начал раздражаться Маккой, - вы прекрасно понимаете, о чем я. Если честно, я не ожидал, что вы поможете мистеру Скотту с этой авантюрой. Вы же капитан корабля, что бы то ни было, вы не должны быть замешаны в подобном.

- Не ворчите, Боунс. Спустя три-четыре месяца в космосе без единственной вылазки на планету вы меня еще поблагодарите, что я позволил Скотти притащить на борт ящик эля. А по поводу того, что капитан не должен быть в чем-то там замешан: раз уж я капитан, то все, что творится на корабле, творится под мою ответственность. Так что лучше уж я сам притащу на корабль ящик выпивки, чем команда притащит одну рюмку, но без моего ведома.

- Понимаю, - во взгляде Боунса читалось удивление и уважение, - что же, тогда я надеюсь, что проблем не будет. Извините за то, что потревожил вас.

- Боунс, ну что за ерунда, никаких извинений. Наоборот, я благодарен вам за беспокойство. Для этого и нужны друзья, не так ли?

Обезоруживающая улыбка Джима была настолько теплой и искренней, что Маккой невольно улыбнулся в ответ и кивнул.

- Хорошо, а теперь, - капитан на секунду замялся, - у меня к вам дело, Боунс. Медицинского характера.

- Вы плохо себя чувствуете, Джим? Или это кто-то из команды? - забеспокоился Маккой.

Вместо ответа Кирк стянул с шеи полотенце. Брови доктора удивленно приподнялись.

- Господи, Джим, вы что, повстречались с менкарской песчаной кошкой? - достав медицинский сканер, Маккой начал обследовать шею капитана. Данные показывали больше повреждений, чем он видел.

- Разденьтесь до пояса, - приказал он Кирку.

Капитан нехотя повиновался и доктор заметил, как тот поморщился, когда стягивал одежду.

- Джим, что за чертовщина! Кто вас так отделал? - Маккой был потрясен открывшейся ему картиной. В голове мелькнула мысль, что если это кто-то с корабля, то это трибунал за нападение на старшего офицера, а если кто-то с планеты, то политический конфликт, и еще не известно, что хуже.

- Боунс, все в порядке, на меня никто не нападал, - словно бы прочитал его мысли Кирк, - скажем так, я сам спровоцировал... эмм...

Маккой в недоумении уставился на капитана. Тот прикусил губу, пытаясь сдержать довольную, черт бы его побрал, улыбку. Внезапно в голове доктора сложилась вся картина.

- Ради бога, Джим! В следующий раз просто попросите у медсестры мазь от засосов, вместо того, чтобы являться ко мне в таком виде. Я уже невесть что подумать успел!

Однако капитал продолжал молча кусать губу, глядя на доктора исподлобья и явно не решаясь ему что-то сказать. Маккой напрягся:

- Ну, давайте, выкладываете, что там еще?

Джим решил, что дальше откладывать неизбежное бессмысленно и ответил:

- Боунс, мне совсем не хочется вас в это втягивать, потому что вы мой друг, но по этой же причине вы единственный, кому я могу довериться. В общем, у меня ужасно болит задница.

Маккой не сразу сообразил, о чем именно идет речь, а когда понял, был очень удивлен:

- Джим, мне всегда казалось, что вам нравятся преимущественно женщины, - потом спохватился и добавил, - ну и один вулканец.

- Вот именно, - только и ответил капитан, глядя Боунсу прямо в глаза.

- Что именно? - не понял тот сначала, но через пару мгновений до него дошел смысл ответа Джима. Он пораженно уставился на капитана, не веря своим ушам.

- Не может быть! Как? Спок? Это невозможно! - эмоциональная попытка Маккоя отстраниться от этого ошеломляющего факта длилась всего лишь секунды, потом включилась врачебная логика.

- Джим, как вы могли на это пойти? Нам же ничего не известно об особенностях их спаривания. Он же минимум в два, а то и в три раза сильнее вас, он мог вас просто убить или покалечить! Посмотрите на себя - на вас живого места нет!

Еще в начале этой тирады Джим поднял руки в примиряющем жесте, призывая доктора успокоиться и замолчать, но тот не остановился, пока не кончился эмоциональный запал.

- Боунс! Боунс, успокойтесь. Вот я здесь стою перед вами живой и здоровый, значит все хорошо. И все совсем не так, как вам кажется.

Маккой покачал головой, то ли выражая свое несогласие, то ли пытаясь утрясти в голове мысли. Ему нужно время, не то чтобы привыкнуть к этому факту, а даже вообще понять, что произошло. Капитан подошел к нему и взял за плечи своим привычным жестом.

- Боунс.

- О, Господи, Джим, это так неожиданно.

- Я сам еще не до конца поверил.

Внезапно Маккой усмехнулся, поднимая глаза на капитана.

- Ну надо же! Соблазнить вулканца! Джим, вы невероятный человек! Как вам это удалось?

Кирк отпустил доктора и пожал плечами, невинно улыбаясь.

- Да как-то само собой получилось.

- Но как? Насколько я понял, вулканцы же спариваются только во время этого их фанфара или как там его.

- Пон-фарра.

- Как бы то ни было, я не слышал ни об одном вулканце, который вступал в связь с представителем своего пола, ведь это, по их мнению, не логично, так как не ведет к размножению. Действию алкоголя и наркотиков он не поддается, логикой убедить его бы не удалось, эмоциями тем более. Что вы с ним сделали, Джим, оглушили фазером и загрузили ему в голову компьютерный вирус?

- Если честно, я не очень хорошо еще все понимаю. Я знаю пока только, что мы с ним связаны какой-то странной связью. Понятия не имею, куда нас все это приведет, но так уж случилось.

- Нда...

- Боунс.

- Ммм?

- Ну так вы поможете мне с моей... эм... проблемой?

- Какой? Ах, да! Конечно, сейчас.

Доктор вышел из кабинета, закрыв за собой дверь. Через несколько минут он вернулся с какими-то медикаментами и стаканом воды.

- Проглотите это, - он протянул Джиму маленький пластиковый шарик с металлическими прожилками и стакан, - в течении часа могут возникать короткие неприятные ощущение где-то в животе, не обращайте внимания, это зонд будет проходить сфинктеры. Когда он дойдет до... эммм... пораженной области, может появиться ощущение жжения, оно тоже быстро пройдет. Если вдруг возникнут любые другие неприятные ощущения, сразу же обращайтесь ко мне.

Капитан послушно проглотил шарик, запив водой. Доктор тем временем вручил ему какой-то тюбик. Взяв его в руки, Джим прочел название: "Спасатель".

- Это от синяков и царапин. Шею намажьте прямо сейчас, тогда до начала вахты успеет подействовать. Остальное пусть вам намазывает тот, кто это все натворил, - добавил Маккой, смутившись неожиданно для самого себя.

Однако, сразу вслед за этим ему явно пришла в голову какая-то интересная мысль, потому что он вдруг покачал в воздухе указательным пальцем, и буквально кинулся к своему рабочему компьютеру. На вопросы Кирка он отвечал только нетерпеливым шипением, вроде "сейчас" и "еще минуту". Капитан решил, что лучше не мешать врачу, когда он в таком состоянии, и пока принялся смазывать синяки и укусы "Спасателем". К счастью, на спине у него их не было, если не считать задницы, так что вскоре все его царапины были обработаны и начали пропадать чуть ли не на глазах.

Чувствуя, как средство приятно холодит воспаленную кожу Джим недоумевал, почему он раньше не знал об этом лекарстве, тогда бы ему не пришлось бы мучиться с корректором. Одеваясь, он рискнул поделиться с доктором этими мыслями и тот рассеянно ответил, не отрываясь от монитора:

- Да это я у Чехова забрал для проверки. Он в очередной раз хвастался русским изобретением, ну я и решил проверить, что это, а то больно уж хорошо работает. Мало ли, что там. Оказалось, сплошная органика, но воняло страшно. Пришлось поработать над формулой. Ага!

Последние слова Маккой сопроводил торжественным нажатием на какую-то клавишу и медицинский репликатор пошумел-пофырчал, и с мелодичным звоном выдал тюбик, практически неотличимый от того, что держал в руках капитан Только надпись была немного другая: Спасатель-V.

- Спасатель пять, - машинально прочитал Джим.

- Да не пять, а "В", то есть Вулкан, - поправил его Маккой. - В смысле для вулканцев. Пришлось внести некоторые изменения с учетом их зеленой крови, но, думаю, работать будет примерно так же. И не пытайтесь принять невинный вид! Я удивляюсь, как вы ухитрились ни разу не прожечь в Споке дырку взглядом, так что я ни за что не поверю, что он остался цел после... в общем, не поверю.

Капитан забрал у доктора тюбик и внезапно скривился.

– Этот не зонд, это торпеда какая-то!

– Предпочитаете получить лечение ректально, капитан? - съязвил Маккой.

– Нет, спасибо! - ответил Джим и поспешил покинуть лазарет, предчувствуя впереди много дней, наполненных подобными шуточками.


	14. Chapter 14

14.

Что-то было неправильно. Спок лежал в непривычной для себя позе, уткнувшись щекой в подушку. Запах! Вот что было странно. Даже слабое обоняние вулканца могло уловить присутствие какого-то странно знакомого аромата. Открыв глаза, целое мгновение он был в полном замешательстве из-за того, что его каюта выглядела совершенно иначе, чем всегда. Спустя пару секунд до него дошло, что он находится не в своей каюте. Мало того, оказалось, что вопреки обычаю, он был без одежды, хотя и прикрыт одеялом. Озадаченный, Спок поднялся и сел на кровати. За перегородкой, отделяющей спальную часть от остального пространства каюты, послышалось движение. Это открылась входная дверь, впуская Кирка.

– О, Спок, вы проснулись? Я думал, придется вас водой поливать.

Сознание вулканца совершило кульбит, когда он увидел капитана. События ночи внезапно всплыли в его памяти в виде хаотических образов, оглушили его своей животной яростью. Спок думал, что с ним никогда не сможет произойти ничего ужаснее того момента, когда он пришел в себя там, на Вулкане, сжимая в руках бездыханное тело капитана. Сейчас он понял, что это более ужасное с ним произошло. Содрогаясь от прорвавших все барьеры эмоций, он вспоминал, как Джим кричал и бился в его руках. Невыносимая смесь вины, стыда и отчаянья сжигала его изнутри, не поддаваясь контролю. Из последних сил пытаясь, по крайней мере, достойно принять заслуженную кару, он выдавил из себя:

- Капитан, я требую для себя немедленного трибунала. За покушение на капитана корабля.

Джим прикусил губу, только сейчас понимая, какую оплошность допустил. _Остолоп ты, Джим! Он же вулканец!_

- Спок! Замолчите и слушайте меня!

Он подошел, сел на кровать лицом к Споку и взял его за плечи. От прикосновения к его обнаженной коже вулканец вздрогнул и попытался отстраниться, но Джим только крепче сжал пальцы и хорошенько встряхнул первого помощника.

- Спок! Смотрите на меня! Это приказ!

Вулканец подчинился и у Джима от его мертвенного взгляда заныло под ложечкой.

- Спок! Ваши выводы, какими бы они ни были, ошибочны! А теперь слушайте меня и запоминайте! То, что произошло, случилось, потому что мы оба этого хотели. Я этого хотел, слышите? Вы ни к чему меня не принуждали. Я сам этого хотел. Черт, да я и сейчас этого хочу! Вспомните! Вспомните хорошенько!

Глаза Спока постепенно стали прояснятся, отчаяние понемногу сменилось растерянностью.

– Но, Джим, я же не контролировал себя и, – всегда спокойное лицо вулканца исказила гримаса страдания, – я причинял вам боль.

– Нет, не боль. Не только боль. Мне было невероятно хорошо, - капитан замолчал, не зная, что еще сказать, как выразить всю ту гамму чувств и ощущений, которые он испытывает.

Его руки все еще сжимали плечи Спока и разрывать этот физический контакт совершенно не хотелось. Все происходящее казалось таким правильным и естественным, что Джим даже удивился. Он никогда не думал, что это может быть так легко и просто. Без необходимости играть роль, соблазнять, очаровывать, просчитывать и контролировать. Можно просто быть вместе и уже от одного этого переставала тревожно звенеть пружинка где-то в груди, словно в механизме его существа вдруг сам собой исправился какой-то дефект, не позволявший ему функционировать полноценно.

– Что за странные мысли? - подумал Джим про себя и вдруг понял, что это не только его мысли.

– Ого! – произнес он вслух, пораженно глядя на вулканца. - Спок, это оно?

– Да, – ответил тот и в его голосе скользнуло удивление, – я не предполагал, что оно может проявиться в такой форме с представителем другой расы.

– Думаю, тут виновата ваша человеческая половина. Потрясающе! – воскликнул Джим и тут же обеспокоенно добавил, – это не причиняет вам дискомфорт?

– Нет. Хотя это странно. – Спок поднял руку, легко прикасаясь к лицу капитана. От прикосновения пальцев вулканца по телу Джима пробежала приятная дрожь и возникло мимолетное ощущение, словно он в пустыне и видит мираж посреди горячего марева. Спустя пару мгновений видение пропало и Кирк увидел, как бровь Спока взмыла вверх. – Джим, это поразительно. Я был уверен, что не успел поставить в вашем сознании ментальный блок, однако он там стоит. Хотя, я должен признать, что подобной конструкции я еще не встречал.

Джим мысленно вознес хвалу всему роду человеческому.

– Сработало! Значит, я правильно понял инструкции, - с облегчением выдохнул капитан.

В этот момент, прежде чем Спок смог что-то ответить, внутренняя связь ожила и по кораблю разнеслось объявление о смене вахт. Когда сообщение отзвучало, несколько мгновений в каюте висела напряженная тишина. Реальность корабельной службы внезапно обрушилась на них, как что-то непривычное и враждебное. Джим неохотно отпустил вулканца и поднялся на ноги.

– Поговорим после вахты.

– Да, капитан.

Выходя из каюты, Джим впервые в жизни чувствовал, что не хочет идти на мостик.

Оставшись один, Спок несколько минут сидел неподвижно. Заделать медитацией эмоциональную пробоину у него не было времени, он и так уже опаздывал на вахту впервые в своей жизни. Разрозненные мысли крутились в голове, постепенно складываясь в общую картину. Он мог найти лишь одно логичное объяснение произошедшему. Каким-то образом у него возникла связь с капитаном — связь запустила биохимические процессы — не получив выхода на Вулкане, они прорвались сейчас. Плак-тау, «жар крови». Да, именно это с ним и произошло, вне всяких сомнений. Единственное, что нарушало стройную логическую цепочку было поведение капитана все это время. Однако, Спок быстро нашел ему объяснение. Было очевидно, что несмотря на отсутствие у землянина телепатических способностей, будучи участником ментальной связи, он явно способен улавливать состояние вулканца и даже обмениваться ощущениями напрямую при физическом контакте. Таким образом, поведение Кирка объяснялось тем, что он через ментальную связь разделил с ним «жар крови», точно так же, как и любой другой вулканец на его месте. Теперь, когда каким-то непостижимым образом в сознании землянина был установлен ментальный блок и до следующего пон-фарра оставалось семь лет, инцидент можно было считать исчерпанным. Совершенно успокоенный этими размышлениями, Спок поднялся с кровати капитана, оделся и отправился к себе.


	15. Chapter 15

15.

В то утро тех членов команды, что дежурили на мостике во время смены Альфа, ждало несколько любопытных наблюдений и одно большое потрясение.

Для начала, когда Кирк появился на мостике, Ухура внезапно обнаружила, что на нем новые сапоги. Ее цепкий взгляд выделил этот аспект сразу и безошибочно, и стал причиной того, что она то и дело бросала на капитана недоуменные взгляды. Через несколько минут на мостике произошло перекрестное заражение недоуменными взглядами между всеми членами команды, и вскоре уже даже Чехов улучил момент обернуться к капитану и удостовериться в наличии удивительного факта непристойно новых сапог.

Однако, когда первый помощник явился на мостик с опозданием в двадцать минут, команда была поражена настолько, что все невольно обернулись, чтобы посмотреть на то, какой будет реакция капитана на столь беспрецедентное событие. Когда же капитан лишь мельком взглянул на вулканца и вернулся к изучению рапорта, словно ничего особенного не произошло, недоумение на мостике достигло своей высшей точки. А потом Сулу и Чехов вдруг одновременно посмотрели друг на друга и каждый прочитал на лице другого свою собственную невероятную догадку. Воздух на мостике вдруг словно взорвался мысленными восклицаниями, когда эта догадка волной пронеслась по всем присутствующим, за исключением тех двоих, кого она, собственно, касалась.

Спустя еще полчаса капитан вдруг внезапно издал сдавленный звук, который привлек внимание экипажа. Кирк сидел в своем кресле весьма напряженный и совершенно пунцовый. Потом он медленно поднялся, передал командование Споку и покинул мостик. Взгляд, которым проводил его первый помощник не ускользнул от внимания команды, но смысл его полностью расшифровать не удалось никому. Через десять минут капитан вернулся, все еще раскрасневшийся, но шагающий своей привычной расслабленной походкой. И опять команда наблюдала этот странный взгляд мистера Спока, но на этот раз капитан тоже заметил его и, видимо, каким-то образом понял, потому что ответил ободряющей улыбкой, словно бы говоря «все хорошо». Несколько мгновений эти двое просто смотрели друг на друга, а потом, будто закончив безмолвный диалог, одновременно вернулись к прерванным занятиям. Члены команды моментально заинтересовались содержимым их собственных рабочих консолей.

На этот раз был черед капитана подозрительно оглядеть мостик, только сейчас заметив, что все это время там стояла мертвая тишина, внезапно сменившаяся бурной деятельностью. Понаблюдав за командой поверх рапорта пару минут, он отловил несколько брошенных на него украдкой взглядов и пришел к выводу, что максимум через день весь корабль будет бурлить слухами. _Черт, это было слишком быстро, неужто я настолько очевиден? Нет, у меня нет времени думать об этом._

Отбросив все эти мысли, он сконцентрировался на текущих задачах, войдя в привычный рабочий режим. Несколько часов прошли незаметно в обсуждениях, согласованиях и отчетах, но в один момент он вдруг внезапно со всей силой ощутил, что последний раз ел сутки назад. Поужинать ему не представилось возможности, и нельзя было сказать, чтобы он жаловался на этот факт. Завтрак же пришлось потратить на посещение Маккоя, так что стакан воды, которым он запил таблетку, было единственное, что он употребил со вчерашнего дня. Когда он понял это, первая мысль была о том, чувствует ли это Спок. Оглядев склонившуюся над приборами фигуру, он не обнаружил в вулканце следов вчерашнего напряжения, но зато обнаружил некоторое напряжение в самом себе. Однако, в ближайшее время возможности для снятия этого напряжения у него не было, так что пришлось усилием воли подавить его зарождение.

Усмехнувшись своим провокационным мыслям, он решил дать команде еще больше пищи для размышлений, раз уж они все равно вычислили его большой маленький секрет с такой скоростью. Повернувшись вместе с креслом в сторону научной станции, он произнес:

- Мистер Спок, у меня есть к вам один вопрос, который я предлагаю обсудить за обедом, если вы не против составить мне компанию.

Это, несомненно, произвело впечатление. Краем глаза Джим с удовлетворением отметил, как все взгляды обратились на него и вулканца. Реакция Спока же была и вовсе поразительной. Он замер. Потом медленно обернулся к капитану, с абсолютно пустым, ничего не выражающим лицом, и так же медленно ответил:

– Я согласен.

– Отлично, – моментально отозвался капитан, поднимаясь из кресла, – мистер Сулу, управление на вас.

Потом, не оборачиваясь, но затылком чувствуя оживление за спиной, он проследовал к турболифту, дождался Спока и, перед самым закрытием дверей, успел увидеть отблеск того впечатления, которое он произвел на команду.

Те несколько секунд, которые требовались турболифту, чтобы добраться до шестой палубы, прошли в тишине. На самой же палубе было, как обычно, достаточно шумно и оживленно. Едва они вошли в обеденную зону, как их внимание привлек странный фыркающий звук. Оглянувшись, они увидели, что это доктор Маккой только что чуть не захлебнулся своим напитком, а теперь смотрел на них обоих так, словно увидел привидение. Джим направился к его столу, Спок безмолвно подошел следом за ним. Доктор сглотнул, переводя взгляд с первого помощника на капитана и обратно.

– Добрый день, доктор, – вежливо поздоровался Спок.

– Приятного аппетита, Боунс, вы не против, если мы присоединимся? – спросил Джим, улыбаясь.

Маккой кивнул в ответ, все еще недовольный.

– Даже если бы и был... – ответил он, впрочем, без всякой надежды.

– Я знал, что вы согласитесь. Пойдемте, Спок, возьмем чего-нибудь.

Через несколько минут они вернулись с подносами. Если бы не многолетняя привычка к хорошим манерам, Джим бы набросился на еду, как дикий зверь, настолько он был голоден. Спок же ел как всегда, словно еда на блюде его совершенно не интересовала. Судя по ее виду, она действительно мало кого могла заинтересовать. Боунс посмотрел на них несколько минут, потом покачал головой, вздохнул, смиряясь со всем происходящим, и вернулся к своему обеду.

Немного насытившись, Джим расслабленно откинулся на спинку кресла, посмотрел на Боунса и Спока, и с улыбкой подумал, что сейчас он абсолютно счастлив. Тут он заметил, что Маккой делает ему какие-то странные знаки глазами, явно указывая на Спока. Через несколько мгновений капитан понял, в чем дело, и, положив руку на спинку кресла, на котором сидел вулканец, полуобернулся к нему с весьма игривой улыбкой.

– Так вот, мистер Спок, касательно того дела, которое я хотел с вами обсудить. Не будете ли так любезны, сообщить нам с доктором, куда вы переместили известный вам ящик. Нет, для начала скажите мне самое главное, как вы вообще про него узнали?

Спок положил вилку и выпрямился в кресле. После чего, глядя в одну точку прямо перед собой, ответил.

– От вас, капитан.

– От меня? – поразился Джим, переглянувшись с доктором. Тот тоже выглядел изумленным.

– Это произошло случайно, уверяю вас, у меня не было намерения подслушивать. Я работал над усовершенствованием запорного механизма двери в моей каюте, когда услышал ваш разговор с мистером Скоттом и доктором Маккоем. Вы были за поворотом и не могли видеть меня. Я приношу извинения, вам, капитан, и вам, доктор, что не поставил вас в известность сразу же. У меня не было намерения каким-то образом использовать эту информацию, поэтому я решил не сообщать вам о том факте, что я ею обладаю. Это была моя ошибка. Позже трезвость моих суждений пострадала от, - тут Спок запнулся, не находя в себе силы озвучить причину, по которой его логика дала досадный сбой. Он и так сказал больше, чем было дозволено его внутренним кодексом.

Неожиданно капитан пришел ему на помощь.

– Все понятно, мистер Спок, дальше можете не продолжать. Я уверен, где бы не находился ящик, он надежно защищен. Однако, я все-таки попрошу вас передать его в ведомство доктора Маккоя как можно скорее.

– Слушаюсь, капитан, - вулканец каким-то чудом ухитрился выпрямить спину еще прямее чем она была, хотя это и казалось невозможным.

– Ну-ну, Спок, это не приказ, расслабьтесь, – голос Джима звучал так ласково и отчасти даже гипнотически, что первый помощник невольно послушался и действительно немного обмяк, по вулканским меркам, конечно.

Потом капитан убрал руку со спинки кресла и вернул ее на стол. Маккой все это время смотрел на них, отчасти потрясенно, отчасти сконфуженно, словно они не говорили о делах, а целовались у него на глазах.

Как ни в чем не бывало, Джим продолжил есть. Однако, при этом, он напряженно думал. С одной стороны, он только что нарушил Устав, не назначив Споку взыскание за нарушение приказа капитана. С другой стороны, он сам был первым, кто нарушил Устав, приняв на борт запрещенную жидкость. И, в данном случае, Спок был прав, когда изъял ее. Но тогда получалось, что Спок опять нарушил Устав, не доложив об этом инциденте командованию Звездного Флота. И вот тут ход его рассуждений словно споткнулся, и Джим не смог устоять перед тем, чтобы позволить чему-то большому и удивительному захлестнуть его. Спок, тот самый, который знает весь Устав наизусть и следует ему настолько неукоснительно, что это иногда пугает, в этой ситуации по его собственным словам не собирался «каким-то образом использовать эту информацию» даже тогда, когда «трезвость его суждений» еще не пострадала от зашкаливающих эмоций капитана. _Он нарушил Устав ради меня. _Эта мысль ошеломила Джима. И хотя его сердце готово было упасть на одно колено и петь серенады, однако, голос разума подсказал ему, что в этом может крыться проблема.

Главная обязанность любого первого помощника состоит в том, чтобы оценивать действия капитана и если они незаконны, проводить расследование, а также, в случае необходимости, брать командование на себя для преодоления кризисной ситуации. Джим понял, что все это время подсознательно чувствовал, что на Спока в данном вопросе можно было положиться стопроцентно. Для него было очень важно знать, что если вдруг он внезапно пойдет в разнос, его есть кому остановить. Такое случалось с капитанами звездолетов. Огромная ответственность иногда приводила к нервным срывам даже самых подготовленных и психологически устойчивых из них. Кирку повезло больше — у него был Спок. Его трезвый разум и логические суждения постоянно держали капитана в тонусе, давая ему четкий ориентир в безумном хаосе космоса. Теперь же у Джима возникло сомнение и это было ужасное чувство. Больше всего на свете Джим боялся потерять командование кораблем, потому что это была его неотъемлемая часть, как рука или нога. Без этого он смог бы жить, но был бы инвалидом. С этими мыслями он повернулся к Споку и, склонившись чуть ли не к самому его уху, очень тихо проговорил:

– Однако, мистер Спок, впредь я приказываю вам немедленно сообщать мне о любых моих замеченных вами действиях, которые нарушают закон или могут привести к катастрофе, и, если я не смогу дать удовлетворительные объяснения моим действиям, вы обязаны доложить об этом командованию Звездного Флота. В обязательном порядке и без исключений.

Спок обернулся к Джиму, отчего их лица оказались совсем рядом. Что-то такое было во взгляде вулканца, от чего у Джима по позвоночнику внезапно пробежала дрожь, собираясь внизу теплым комком и устремляясь в совершенно неуставное место. Спок же просто ответил:

– Слушаюсь, капитан.

Джим кивнул, в знак того, что вопрос исчерпан, и поднялся из-за стола, забирая с собой поднос. Спок молча последовал за ним. Боунс проворчал что-то про испорченный обед и тоже поднялся. Перерыв закончился и они отправились по рабочим местам.


	16. Chapter 16

16.

Остаток дня прошел спокойно, никто больше ни за кем не шпионил. Да и с самого начала, никто бы не обратил особого внимания на них со Споком, если бы тот не был вулканцем. Брак его родителей до сих пор оставался уникальным прецедентом, а потому и сам он привлекал много внимания. К тому же, те, кто постоянно дежурили на мостике в смене Альфа, давно знали про то, что капитан неровно дышит к первому помощнику. Кто-то даже в самом начале предлагал ставки на то, получится ли у капитана пробить вулканскую броню. Если бы Джим об этом знал, ему бы польстило, сколько людей считало его способным на это, несмотря на все очевидные трудности. Однако со временем все просто привыкли, что Кирк и Спок практически неразлучны. Так что теперь, когда, судя по всему, капитан-таки добился своего, после первых минут удивления все быстро свыклись с этой мыслью и относились к этому, как к совершенно естественному развитию событий. Поэтому, никто не удивился, когда по окончании вахты, капитан с первым помощником покинули мостик вместе.

Зайдя в турболифт, Джим позволил себе наконец-то немного расслабиться. Теперь он мог подумать о том, о чем запрещал себе думать весь день. О том, что у них со Споком какая-то ментальная связь, и что вчера вечером он впервые испытал, что такое мелдинг, а потом у него был лучший секс в его жизни. Теперь он гадал, есть ли у него сегодня шанс пропустить ужин по той же самой причине, что и вчера. Выйдя из турболифта, он направился к своей каюте. Спок, словно привязанный, шел за ним по коридору, что вызвало у капитана ощущение полнейшего дежавю и только подкинуло дров в огонь. Однако, не дойдя пару шагов до своей каюты, он все-таки остановился и спросил первого помощника:

– Спок, если вы хотите, мы можем перенести наш разговор на другое время. Или другое место.

– Нелогично откладывать то, что все равно произойдет, – был ответ.

На это капитан согласно кивнул и вошел в свою каюту. Помещение выглядело так, словно в нем никогда не происходило ничего необычного. Одежду Джим убрал еще утром, а постель перестилалась автоматически каждый день. Идеально отфильтрованный воздух не нес никаких запахов, словно в этой комнате вообще никто никогда не жил. Раньше капитана это совершенно устраивало, а теперь он вдруг почувствовал себя так, будто у него отняли что-то важное. Все это промелькнуло в сознании Джима в тот момент, когда он переступил порог. Мгновение спустя он уже обернулся к Споку, жестом предлагая ему занять кресло напротив его рабочего стола. Когда они уселись, Джим перешел сразу к делу.

– Спок, расскажите мне об этой связи, как вы ее называете.

Вулканцу потребовалось почти полминуты на то, чтобы преодолеть внутренний барьер и сформулировать для себя, почему в данном случае будет только логично сообщить требуемую информацию. В итоге он рассказал все, что знал об этом сам, и Джим удивился, насколько скудны на самом деле были эти сведения. По словам Спока получалось, что они состоят теперь в особой связи, которая возникает всегда между супругами (по той причине, что их соединяли специально обученные вулканцы), часто между кровными братьями и, очень редко, между особо близкими друзьями. Физическое основание для подобной связи Спок затруднился дать, ссылаясь на древние верования и какие-то совсем уж эзотерические идеи. После расспросов Джима, он, в конце-концов, признал, что не знает, как наука может объяснить такие связи, но, тем не менее, они существуют столько, сколько существует Вулкан. Последствия связи Спок тоже затруднился описать детально, упомянув только, что она позволяет разделять чувства партнера, словно свои собственные. А потом добавил, что почти всегда ментальная связь является поводом, и всегда условием, для вступления в брак на Вулкане.

При слове «брак» Джим удивленно воззрился на первого помощника.

– Спок, вы хотите сказать, что вы теперь обязаны на мне жениться?

Вулканец немного помедлил с ответом, впервые со времени обеда глядя капитану в глаза.

– На моей планете между двумя особями одного пола браки не заключаются, ввиду отсутствия перспективы продолжения рода и возникновения в связи с этим наследственных имущественных прав. В такой ситуации наличествующие имущественные права передаются другим наследникам рода, с тем, чтобы они передали их в дальнейшем своему потомству. В связи с тем, что у моего рода нет других наследников кроме меня, я был бы обязан отправиться в Гол и подвергнуть себя ритуалу Колинара, который единственный может разорвать ментальную связь, для того чтобы иметь возможность создать новую связь для вступления в брак и продолжения рода.

– Был бы? – уточнил на всякий случай Джим, чувствуя, как с каждым произнесенным словом Спок ускользает от него, оставляя его в неизбывном одиночестве.

– В связи с тем, что средний срок жизни представителя вашего вида существенно короче, чем срок жизни вулканца, то в этом ритуале нет неотложной необходимости.

Джим пораженно смотрел на Спока, пытаясь понять, не ослышался ли он часом. В одной фразе уместилось столько вопросов и ответов, что у него кругом пошла голова.

– Подожди, Спок, ты хочешь сказать, что тебе придется ждать до самой моей смерти, для того чтобы ты мог потом жениться и завести детишек? – спросил он, хотя внутри него бился запутавшейся птицей совершенно другой вопрос. _Мне показалось, или он только что сказал, что собирается быть со мной всю жизнь? По крайней мере, мою?_

– Я не собираюсь «ждать» вашей смерти, капитан. Если вас обременяет связь со мной, я могу немедленно подать в отставку и отправиться в Гол. Я просто хотел уверить вас, что с моей стороны никаких препятствий нет. Это честь для меня, что ваш разум выбрал мой для того, чтобы соединиться.

– С моей стороны тоже нет препятствий, Спок.

Джим улыбался так, что вулканец с удивлением обнаружил, как от одной этой улыбки в нем просыпаются ощущения, отголоски которых он испытал этим утром. Ему пришлось срочно восстанавливать контроль за дыханием и другими функциями организма, чтобы задавить начинающееся безумие в зародыше. Он не мог позволить, чтобы древние инстинкты его предков заставили его повторить свой вчерашний позор. Он понял, что ему срочно требовалась глубокая медитация, чтобы успокоить тело и вернуть контроль над ним.

Спок поднялся из кресла, и пробормотал что-то про неотложные дела, с удивлением отметив, что при этом улыбка Джима сменилась выражением беспокойства и даже огорчения, насколько вулканец смог понять. Человек поднялся следом за ним и спросил:

– Уже сбегаете от меня?

Спок внезапно понял, что капитан прав, и с его стороны это была именно попытка к бегству. Получалось, что, уйди он сейчас, ему бы пришлось признать, что эмоции контролируют его поведение, а не он контролирует их. Мысль о том, насколько он был близок к совершению этого нелогичного поступка, почти испугала его. Взяв себя в руки, Спок безмолвно уселся обратно в кресло. Все это время капитан наблюдал за его внутренней борьбой. Когда вулканец сел, Джим не вернулся на свое место, а вместо этого присел на край стола, глядя на Спока.

– Мы не обсудили еще один аспект нашей связи, – начал Кирк, – утром у меня сложилось впечатление, что ваше представление о произошедшем вчера вечером и о моем к нему отношении было ложным. Я надеюсь, мне удалось развеять ваши сомнения в том, что это было совершено по обоюдному желанию?

Джим удивился, как легко ему давались типично споковские формулировки, и заподозрил, что эта ментальная связь таит в себе больше сюрпризов и возможностей, чем казалось на первый взгляд. Однако, ответ был неожиданным.

– Нет, капитан, – голос вулканца казался совершенно безжизненным.

– Погодите-ка, Спок, вы что, до сих пор думаете, что изнасиловали меня? – Кирк почувствовал, что в нем зарождается самое настоящее возмущение, оттого, что его первый помощник, по всей видимости, считал его своей жертвой.

– Не физически.

– А как же?

И тут Спок рассказал ему про пон-фарр, про «жар крови», который овладевает мужчиной-вулканцем и который женщина-вулканка разделяет с ним через ментальную связь. И что, очевидно, в данном случае, подобное произошло и с Кирком, и что он стал жертвой физиологических процессов, которые возникли в организме первого помощника. Договорив, Спок поднял взгляд на Джима и не удивился, когда увидел, что тот выглядел так, будто был в бешенстве и вот-вот собирался его ударить, но потом человек заговорил и его слова перевернули сознание вулканца вверх тормашками.

– То есть вы считаете, что если бы ваша эндокринная система не сошла бы с ума от чего бы то ни было, то я бы никогда не затащил вас в свою постель? – прошипел он сквозь зубы, сделав особый акцент на словах «затащил» и «свою».

Не дав Споку ни шанса ответить, он продолжил:

– Вы считаете, что можете управлять мною и моими желаниями, словно шаттлом? Черт побери! Спок, вы же были у меня в голове и должны знать!

– У меня не было намерения вторгаться в ваши личные воспоминания, Джим, к тому же, мне так и не представилось возмож...

– Вот чертов упрямец! – перебил его Кирк, разворачивая его вместе с креслом лицом к себе. – Хорошо, тогда скажите мне, прямо сейчас вы ощущаете этот жар крови или как его там?

Спок ответил отрицательно. На лице Кирка сверкнула торжествующая улыбка и вулканец вдруг понял, что ни к чему хорошему это не приведет.

– Отлично! Тогда, раз у вас нет никакого жара, то как вы сможете объяснить вот это?

При этих словах Джим замер на несколько секунд, вызывая в памяти события прошлой ночи и чувствуя, как возбуждение сливается с возмущением в один горячий поток. О да, он точно знал, чего хочет, кого хочет и как хочет прямо здесь и сейчас. Теперь ему нужно было прикоснуться к коже вулканца, да. Он выбрал самый логичный и простой способ, с точки зрения человека. Он схватил не ожидавшего этого нападения Спока за руку и обхватил ладонями его ладонь, одновременно мысленно взрывая ту кирпичную стену, которую строил в качестве ментального блока.


	17. Chapter 17

17.

Когда Джим очнулся, первой его мыслью было то, что ему необходимо сделать что-то очень важное. Потом он вспомнил, что разрушил ментальный блок и надо опять выставить стенку. Мысль о необходимости снова складывать кирпичи показалось ему невыносимой и его полусонное сознание просто приказало само себе: «Поднять щиты». И это сработало! Джим четко и ясно увидел перед мысленным взором, что окружен защитным полем. Вот теперь можно было открыть глаза. И осознать, что он валяется на полу лицом вниз, погребенный под телом своего первого помощника. Если бы кто-то мог видеть капитана в тот момент, он бы сказал, что по его лицу растеклась самодовольная торжествующая улыбка.

Спок отреагировал на его стимуляцию гораздо интенсивнее, чем Джим рассчитывал. Тот даже не сделал попытки дойти до кровати, а повалил своего капитана на пол прямо там, где он стоял. Пришлось импровизировать и использовать так и оставшийся у Джима в кармане «Спасатель» не по назначению. Потом он вспомнил одну необычную вещь. Когда он схватил ладонь Спока и взорвал барьер, он успел почувствовать то самое, уже подзабытое ощущение, словно покалывание от слабых электрических разрядов, которые заставили его нервы буквально ходить ходуном. Да и потом, вспомнил он, когда он стоял на четвереньках, упираясь руками в пол, Спок накрыл его ладони своими, сплетая пальцы. Капитан улыбнулся этому воспоминанию, потому что их правые руки все еще были переплетены. Джим подвинул руку так, чтобы иметь возможность поцеловать эти тонкие, но такие сильные пальцы, сплетенные с его собственными. Спустя пару мгновений горячее тело на нем едва ощутимо вздрогнуло и Спок отнял руку, скатившись с капитана на пол и судорожно застегивая штаны.

Джим, наконец-то, смог увидеть его лицо. Темные глаза буравили его взглядом, щеки и уши были гораздо более интенсивного зеленого оттенка, чем обычно.

– Я ужасно голоден, – сказал ему Джим, и, немного противореча своим словам, растянулся в довольной улыбке сытого кота. Настроение у него зашкаливало за отметку «превосходное».

– И, кстати, – продолжил он, повернувшись на бок, – это было восхитительно.

Придвинувшись ближе, Джим положил руку на затылок Спока и приник к его губам в расслабленном, медленном поцелуе.

В инстинктивном порыве Спок чуть было не оттолкнул его, но почти сразу же магия поцелуя завладела им. Одно дело было, когда он впивался в рот Джима в состоянии близком к аффекту, и совершенно другое дело оказалось просто прикасаться губами друг к другу без каких либо других действий. Вместо возбуждения нервной системы эти простые касания, наоборот, успокаивали и расслабляли. До тех пор, правда, пока Джим не скользнул языком в его рот и это горячее влажное проникновение послало по всему его телу взрывную волну нервных реакций. Дыхание тут же сбилось и сердечный ритм ускорился в несколько раз. Спок разорвал поцелуй, стараясь восстановить контроль за функциями организма.

– Джим, – вулканец попытался заставить свой голос звучать ровно, но у него это не очень-то получилось, – больше нет необходимости доказывать мне силу вашего воздействия на мои физиологические реакции. Я признаю, что мой предыдущий вывод был неверен.

– Спок, я больше ничего не пытаюсь вам доказать. Мне просто приятно делать это с вами.

Внезапно сознание Джима пронзила мысль о том, что может быть как раз-таки вулканцу и неприятно делать это с ним. Быть может, его эмоции и ощущения, передавшиеся через ментальную связь, заставили Спока делать то, чего он на самом деле не хотел? Быть может, это он, Джим, на самом деле изнасиловал своего первого помощника таким вот странным способом? Внутренне похолодев, он добавил:

– Я должен извиниться за то, что спровоцировал вас. Если вы считаете, что я этим вынудил вас пойти на то, чего вы не хотели, то я приказываю, чтобы вы подали рапорт командованию Звездного Флота.

Те несколько секунд, которые потребовались вулканцу на то, чтобы ответить, показались Джиму вечностью. Но одного только воспоминания о том, как всего лишь одной улыбки хватило на то, чтобы в нем, Споке, зародилось желание овладеть капитаном, яростно и беспощадно, было достаточно, чтобы он смог дать однозначный ответ.

– Я хотел этого, – признался вулканец больше себе, чем капитану.

– Я рад это слышать, – совершенно искренне ответил Джим, и легко поцеловал Спока, тут же отстраняясь.

Что же, пора было уже и подниматься. Первая мысль Джима была натянуть штаны, но потом логика и игривое настроение хором подсказали ему другой вариант. Вместо этого он сел и стянул с себя сапоги. Потом поднялся на ноги и спокойно довершил свое раздевание на глазах первого помощника. Судя по тому, что тот продолжал лежать неподвижно, вперившись в капитана тяжелым взглядом и сцепив на животе руки так, что пальцы побелели, желаемый эффект был достигнут. После этого Джим развернулся и отправился в душ.

Помывшись и с удовлетворением отметив, что на этот раз визит к доктору не потребуется, Джим обернул бедра полотенцем и вышел из душа. Каюта была пуста. Наверное, Спок отправился к себе, переодеваться. Ну, или с воплями ужаса сбежал с корабля. Нет, что за чушь, конечно, он просто пошел к себе. Он же вулканец, ему и в голову не придет, что недавний голый демарш капитана прямо-таки кричал «я хочу, чтобы мы вдвоем втиснулись в один крошечный душ и, может быть, даже занялись в нем сексом». Мысленно сделав себе зарубку на память, капитан принялся медленно одеваться. В конце-концов, он понял, что просто тянет время. Отогнав очередную дурацкую мысль с участием Спока, капитан вышел из каюты и направился к турболифту.

Когда капитан скрылся в душе, не сказав ни слова, Спок не знал, что делать. Вариантов было два: ждать, когда тот выйдет, или сразу же отправиться к себе в каюту и сменить испачканную форму. Спок решил, что второе будет логичнее, несмотря на то, что это решение оставило в нем ощущение, будто он упускает какую-то важную деталь во всей этой ситуации.

Позже, когда он совершал омовение, он внезапно понял, что именно он упустил. Третий вариант. Конечно же, если бы его логика была безупречна, он бы обнаружил его раньше. С учетом нового статуса их отношений с Джимом, не было никаких табу на обнажение в его присутствии и Спок мог спокойно воспользоваться душем капитана, равно как и отправить одежду в чистку из его каюты. Однако он не видел, не хотел видеть этот вариант, и сбежал. Да, именно так, он сбежал из-за страха перестать контролировать свои эмоции и свое тело, вместо того, чтобы начать контролировать свой страх. Понять это было неприятно и Спок подумал, что должен как можно скорее исправить ситуацию. Почему-то он знал, что сейчас у него не было времени приводить себя в идеальный порядок, поэтому он быстро оделся, расчесал еще влажные волосы и поспешил выйти из каюты.

Он едва успел вовремя, фигура капитана уже готова была скрыться за дверьми турболифта.

– Джим! – неожиданно для себя не по Уставу окликнул его Спок.

Капитан обернулся и от его улыбки внутренний контроль опять потребовал внимания вулканца, но, почему-то, в этот раз это было проще сделать. Зайдя в турболифт, Спок встал рядом с Кирком и произнес:

– Приношу свои извинения, я должен был предупредить вас о намерении покинуть вашу каюту.

– Все в порядке, Спок, – ласково ответил Джим.

_Да, теперь все в порядке._

Едва оказавшись на шестой палубе Джим заметил, что все члены экипажа, которые встречались им на пути, бросали на него и Спока откровенно любопытствующие взгляды. Это было странно, он не ожидал, что слухи от нескольких человек разойдутся по всему кораблю настолько быстро. Однако, затем он внимательно посмотрел на Спока, потом приблизительно представил, как выглядит сейчас сам, и тогда все встало на свои места. Однако, он не догадывался, что в реальности дело обстояло еще хуже.

Капитан весь излучал довольство. Он сиял так, что затмевал блеск своих новых сапог. Форма только что из чистки, влажные после душа волосы, элегантная ленца в движениях – это бросилось в глаза всем присутствовавшим членам экипажа, едва только Джим и Спок переступили порог обеденной зоны. Несомненно, их капитан славился умением произвести впечатление, но это превосходило все, что они когда-нибудь видели. Однако, самое поразительное было в том, что все тоже самое, хотя и по вулканским меркам, демонстрировал и первый помощник. В итоге, первая мысль, которая возникала у любого, кто бросил взгляд на эту пару, была такой: «Хей, у этих двоих только что был секс». Следующий ход размышлений был приблизительно таким:

– Ну и что, что у них был секс, обычное дело.

– Это странно, ведь один из них вулканец.

– Нет, это не странно, ведь один из них наш капитан.

После такого внутреннего диалога члены экипажа обычно возвращались к своим делам, однако, ощущение некоторой приподнятости оставалось. Джим бы очень удивился, если бы узнал, что вера экипажа в него тем вечером возросла многократно, хотя до этого момента могло показаться, что возрастать ей уже дальше некуда.

Однако, все это осталось неизвестным для капитана и его первого помощника. Они, как ни в чем не бывало, поужинали, обсудив попутно некоторые корабельные дела. Празднования по поводу инаугурации подходили к концу и Джим с нетерпением ожидал нового задания. Все корабельные системы были благополучно отремонтированы и протестированы, команда отдохнула и набралась сил, так что ничего не препятствовало бы отправке, если бы приказ пришел даже прямо в этот самый момент. А пока он еще не пришел, оставалось только ждать и придумывать, чем бы занять время. К счастью, Джиму точно было чем заняться, вернее, с кем. Он предложил Споку сыграть партию в шахматы и получил согласие.

Закончив ужин, они переместились в небольшую комнату отдыха, где, по счастливому стечению обстоятельств, сейчас никого не было. Был уже глубокий вечер по корабельному времени, как раз тот момент, когда смена Альфа уже начинала готовиться ко сну, смена Бета уже пообедала, но еще не закончила работу, а смена Гамма только-только просыпалась. Джим предвкушал интересную игру с гораздо большим количеством флирта, чем он раньше мог себе позволить.

Однако, едва они успели сделать несколько первых ходов, как створки двери разъехались и впустили Маккоя. Тот еле держался на ногах. Увидев Джима и Спока он расплылся в улыбке и произнес, растягивая слова:

– Ааааа, вооот вы гдееее! Я вас поймаал!

После этого он рассмеялся, будто только что рассказал ужасно смешной анекдот, а потом вдруг неожиданно громко икнул.

– Господи, Боунс, вы же пьяны! – Джим подоспел вовремя, чтобы поймать друга, которого приступ икоты чуть ли не сбил с ног.

Спок помог ему усадить доктора в кресло. Маккой тем временем продолжал счастливо улыбаться.

– Ну что вы говорите, Джим, я выпил только чуточку, чтобы снять напря — ик! – жжженение.

– Что-то мне кажется, что эта чуточка была размером с целую бутылку, – усомнился капитан.

Боунс положил левую руку на сердце, а правую поднял вверх, видимо, пытаясь выглядеть торжественным.

– Клянусь, Джим! Я только понюхал пробку от этого чертова эля! Причем – ик! – случайно! Понимаете, я получил от Спока этот треклятый ящик, смотрю, а он вскрыт. Ну, я решил проверить. Открываю. Смотрю, а одна бутылка-то открыта! Ну, я и решил посмотреть, что это за химия такая этот ромуланский эль. Глотнул, на вкус мне не понравилось, ну, я и убрал все в сейф.

Из всей этой истории Джима беспокоил только один вопрос. Он встряхнул друга, чтобы тот сфокусировался на его словах.

– Что значит открыта? Боунс! Почему открыта? Вы оставляли ящик без присмотра?

– Я? Нееет! – с пьяной уверенностью ответил Маккой.

– А кто тогда мог его открыть? – беспокойство Кирка выросло еще больше.

Ответ поступил из неожиданного источника.

– Это я открыл ящик. И бутылку, – произнес первый помощник.

Джим от неожиданности отпустил Боунса и повернулся к вулканцу.

– Спок? Вы? – на лице Кирка ясно читался настоящий шок.

– Так точно, капитан.

– Но для чего?

– Исходя из полученной нами информации, что у ромуланцев и вулканцев могут быть общие предки, а соответственно, схожая физиология, я решил проверить, подействует ли на меня этот напиток так же, как обычный алкоголь на землян.

– Господи, Спок, зачем вам это?

– Я выяснил, что алкоголь оказывает на людей воздействие, схожее с действием некоторых седативных средств.

До Джима внезапно дошло.

_Спок забрал ящик как раз в тот день. Ну, конечно! Секретарь ничего не говорила ему про то, что я пропустил обед. Наоборот, это он сообщил секретарю, что я голоден. А когда я так и не пошел есть, он пытался напиться, чтобы справиться с моим чувствами, которые ощущал через связь, по его собственным словам. Судя по дальнейшим событиям, ничего из этого не вышло._

Вслух же он произнес:

– Я понял, – не удержавшись от порыва, он легонько сжал предплечье Спока и тут же отпустил.

Спок кивнул в ответ. Слов им сейчас не требовалось.

Внезапно тишину разорвал вызов по внутренней связи:

– Мостик вызывает капитана Кирка.

Помедлив лишь долю секунды, Джим ответил на вызов.

– Кирк слушает.

– Капитан, мы получили для вас сообщение от командования Звездного флота. Оно конфиденциальное.

Джим бросил взгляд на Спока и Маккоя.

– Переведите его в мою каюту, – ответил он связисту, – я буду там через пять минут. Это все?

– Да, капитан.

– Хорошо. Кирк закончил.

Выключив связь, Джим озабоченно посмотрел на Боунса. Тот явно нуждался во внимании медиков, но у Джима прямо сейчас не было времени на то, чтобы помочь ему добраться до лазарета. Однако, Спок неожиданно предложил свою помощь.

– Капитан, я позабочусь о докторе Маккое. Вы можете идти.

Джим с сомнением отнесся к ситуации «Спок плюс пьяный Маккой», но выхода у него не было. Он благодарно улыбнулся вулканцу.

– Спасибо, Спок. Отведите его в лазарет. Я свяжусь с вами, как только выясню, чего от нас хочет командование.

– Да, капитан.

Тот обернулся уже в дверях и сказал, перед тем как выйти:

– Спок, когда мы не на мостике, зовите меня Джим.


	18. Chapter 18

18.

– Ух ты! Спок! А я и не знал, что вы умеете краснеть. Эээ, то есть зеленеть, конечно, – подал голос Боунс, как только двери закрылись за капитаном.

Спок решил оставить этот комментарий без внимания. Вместо этого, он взял доктора за предплечье и легко поднял его с кресла со словами:

– Пойдемте, доктор, вам надо в лазарет.

Однако, Боунс явно не хотел никуда идти.

– Я не пойду в лазарет, моя смена еще не началась. Я сейчас совершенно свободен, и вообще, отпустите меня.

Маккой попытался отцепить руку Спока, отжимая пальцы по одному. Если бы дело было только в силе, он бы никогда этого не сделал. Однако, при первом же прикосновении Боунса Спок разжал пальцы и отдернул руку, словно обжегся. Лишившийся поддержки доктор плюхнулся обратно в кресло и снова громко икнул.

Первый помощник неожиданно оказался в трудной ситуации. Первая мысль вулканца была применить на Маккое нервный зажим и таким образом обездвижить его. Однако, сочетание алкоголя и интенсивного воздействия на нервную систему человека могло привести к сильному поражению нервов. Вызывать охрану, для того чтобы они отвели доктора в лазарет, было также неприемлемо, по нескольким причинам. Во-первых, это подрывало репутацию начальника медицинской службы, а во-вторых, он обещал Джиму, что сам позаботится о Маккое, и перекладывать это обещание на других было, по его представлениям, недопустимо. Оставалось только одно средство, убеждение.

– Доктор, у меня приказ капитана доставить вас в лазарет. Прошу вас, подчинитесь. Я бы предпочел не вызывать охрану.

– Неа, не пойду, – совершенно легкомысленно отреагировал на это Боунс, – пока я пьян, вы мне даже нравитесь, Спок. А если я снова буду трезвым, то опять начну злиться на вас и на Джима.

Слышать такое из уст лучшего друга капитана было странно и Спок уточнил:

– Доктор, я в курсе вашей антипатии ко мне, но в связи с чем у вас возникла негативная реакция на капитана? Он же ваш друг.

– Да потому что я переживаю за него, зеленокровый-вы гоблин! – Боунс в сердцах собирался хлопнуть ладонью по столу, но промазал и чуть не свалился с кресла. Твердая рука Спока вернула его в более устойчивое положение.

– Простите, доктор, но я не вижу логической взаимосвязи между проявлением заботы о капитане и выражении по отношении к нему же негативной эмоции именуемой «злость».

– Это все потому, что у вас в жилах течет не кровь, а морская вода с водорослями! Будь вы человеком, вы бы понимали! И, может быть, не были бы тогда таким самовлюбленным тугодумом! – Боунс чувствовал, как действие алкоголя перестает окрашивать мир в радужные цвета, но остановиться уже не мог.

– Доктор, ваши оскорбления не помогут вам избежать ответа на поставленный мною вопрос. Почему вы злитесь на капитана?

– Да потому что этот олух даже не понимает, во что он ввязался! Влюбиться в вас, это все равно что влюбиться в каменную статую. Вы же не можете понять, я же вижу. Когда он весь прошлый год из кожи вон лез, чтобы получить от вас хоть какой-то отклик, вы хотя бы поняли, что это было? Команда ставки делала, сможет ли он от вас чего-нибудь добиться, кроме этого вашего обычного «очаровательно» и поднятой брови. А вы даже ничего не замечали. А помните, когда...

Боунс продолжал еще что-то говорить, но Спок внезапно обнаружил, что он не может расслышать его из-за странного шума в ушах. Однако, спустя какое-то время что-то в словах доктора привлекло внимание вулканца.

– … вы же могли его убить! Он в таком виде даже после драки-то никогда не был. Вот почему я злюсь на него, так это потому что он позволяет вам с собой такое делать, а потом еще и улыбается, словно так и должно быть.

– Извините, доктор, я не совсем понял, позволяет что делать?

– Не притворяйтесь идиотом! Вы прекрасно знаете, о чем я! – на этот раз Боунс ухитрился попасть ладонью по столу и громкий хлопок ударил по чувствительным ушам вулканца. Несколько фигурок упали с шахматной доски и покатились по столешнице.

– Боюсь, доктор, я не имею понятия, о чем вы говорите, – Спок старался говорить спокойно, но некоторое напряжение все-таки прорвалось на слове «доктор».

– Я говорю о том, первый помощник, что когда он ко мне явился сегодня утром, я подумал, что его клингоны пытали, вы ж на нем живого места не оставили!

На этих словах Споку показалось, будто в него выстрелили из фазера на поражение и еще через мгновение он разложится на атомы. Воспоминания, более четкие, чем утром, тысячами шипов пронзили его, не давая вздохнуть.

_Ярость, похоть, алчность, беззащитное тело поддается под его руками, зубы впиваются в мягкую плоть, солоноватый привкус во рту, безумие в крови, он врывается в него, словно захватчик, словно враг, я причинял вам боль, не боль, не только боль. Нет!_

И вдруг, все словно сгорело в яркой вспышке. Джим. Ощущение, будто он рядом, было настолько реальным, что Спок оглянулся. Кроме него и доктора в комнате все так же никого не было. Только теперь доктор молчал и выглядел почти таким же зеленым, как вулканец.

– Спок, – выдавил он из себя еле-еле, – помогите мне добраться до лазарета, я себя нехорошо чувствую.

В этот момент первый помощник был готов впервые в жизни признать, что тоже нехорошо себя чувствует. Сконцентрировавшись на конкретных действиях, он помог доктору добраться до медотсека, а потом отправился в свою каюту. Там он приглушил свет, зажег курильницу, улегся на кровати и погрузился в глубокую медитацию.

Когда Джим закончил беседовать с адмиралом флота, он первым делом отправился в лазарет. Боунса он застал сидящим в его кабинете в полной растерянности. Когда доктор услышал шаги и поднял глаза на капитана, его взгляд стал испуганным.

– Джим, простите меня, – с ходу начал извиняться он, – я не знал, что несу. Это все этот чертов напиток, его надо запретить, это я вам как врач говорю.

Капитана словно ледяной водой окатило.

– Так это из-за вас... Я думал, мне показалось, когда я почувствовал, что ему плохо.

Он подошел к Боунсу и спросил:

– Что вы ему наговорили?

– Я не хотел, я просто сказал, что беспокоюсь за вас, он спросил, почему, ну, и меня понесло. Чертов эль, чтоб я когда-нибудь еще к нему прикоснулся!

– Понятно, – внешне Джим был совершенно спокоен, хотя внутри него росло ощущение, что хрупкое равновесие, которого они вроде как достигли со Споком, рассыпается у него в руках.

Слова Маккоя, какими бы они ни были, причинили вулканцу боль, он знал это. Во время разговора с адмиралом на Джима вдруг накатило такое отчаяние, словно бы из него душу вынимали, и он сразу вспомнил тот мертвый взгляд, который видел у Спока утром, когда тот подумал, что изнасиловал своего капитана. Джим хотел немедленно сорваться с места и бежать к нему, чтобы развеять отчаяние, снять эту боль, но он не мог, адмирал сообщал ему важные детали касательно нового задания. Однако, одно только это желание как будто бы помогло. Гнетущее ощущение исчезло так внезапно, словно бы никогда и не появлялось. Тогда Джим понадеялся, что ему это просто померещилось.

Однако, теперь надежда на это умерла.

– Что произошло дальше? – спросил он с тревогой в голосе.

– Дальше. Дальше мне стало плохо и я... Черт! Я попросил его отвести меня в лазарет.

– А он?

– Да, он привел меня сюда, я помню. Потом пришла сестра Чапел и сделала мне укол. Видимо, в это время он ушел, потому что когда я пришел в себя, его здесь уже не было.

Джим обеспокоенно глянул на дверной проем, ведущий в остальную часть лазарета.

– Сестра Чапел еще здесь?

– Нет, Джим, нет. Она отправилась в лабораторию зачем-то там. Черт, не могу вспомнить, а она ведь мне говорила.

– Как он выглядел? Как он себя вел? Куда он пошел?

– Джим, я не помню, хоть убейте, все как в тумане. Стойте! Нет, помню! Он что-то говорил такое. Вспомнил! Он сказал что-то вроде «передайте капитану, что у меня есть срочное дело и я прошу его не беспокоить меня без крайней необходимости до завтрашнего утра». Черт, как я мог забыть! Джим, я чувствую себя последним идиотом, простите меня. Я не должен был говорить ему эти гадости.

Капитан постарался дышать ровно и не поддаваться отчаянию. Он все уладит. Он объяснит Споку, что алкоголь оказывает отравляющее действие на организм человека, разрушает мозговые клетки и так далее. И что бы не сказал ему доктор, это все неправда и он, конечно же, так не думает. _Кстати, а что наговорил ему Маккой?_

– Боунс, вспомните еще одну только вещь, что именно вы ему сказали?

– Вы убьете меня, если я скажу.

– Нет, Боунс, вы мой друг, я не убью вас.

Маккой вздохнул и обреченно ответил:

– Я не помню точных формулировок, но в общих чертах я сказал ему, что он использовал вашу любовь к нему и надругался над вами.

– Боунс! - придушенно вскрикнул Джим, стремительно отойдя от доктора и врезав кулаком по ближайшей стене. Он действительно был близок к тому, чтобы ударить Маккоя. Это было самое худшее, что тот мог сказать Споку.

_Черт! Я знал, что нельзя было оставлять их вдвоем! Нельзя, нельзя, нельзя!_

– Джим, перестаньте! - окликнул его взволнованный голос Маккоя, – можете ударить меня, но перестаньте это делать.

На этих словах доктора Кирк осознал, что бьется головой о стену.

_Соберись! У тебя истерика! Приди в себя, ты же знаешь, безвыходных ситуаций не бывает, ты сможешь все исправить. Как-нибудь._

Глубоко вздохнув несколько раз Джим каким-то чудом ухитрился взять себя в руки. Тогда он медленно повернулся к доктору и устало оперся спиной о стену.

– Я виноват, – Маккой почти шептал, – простите меня, я все ему объясню, скажу, что был пьян и не знал, что несу.

Кирк поднял руку, призывая доктора замолчать.

– Нет, Боунс. Это моя вина, что я не проявил к вам должного внимания и вовремя не развеял ваши сомнения. Вы беспокоились обо мне и пытались меня защитить, мне не за что вас винить. Если есть шанс все исправить, только я могу это сделать.

Потом он неожиданно улыбнулся, хотя улыбка и была вымученной.

– Просто пожелайте мне удачи, как делали это раньше.

– Удачи, Джим, – дрогнувшим голосом произнес доктор.

– Спасибо, Боунс, – ответил капитан и покинул лазарет.

После его ухода Маккой постоял какое-то время посреди своего офиса совершенно потерянный, а потом тоже вышел.

Только тогда сестра Чапел, которая все это время находилась в соседней комнате, позволила себе разрыдаться.


	19. Chapter 19

19.

Покинув медотсек, Джим решительно отправился к каюте Спока, несмотря на его просьбу не беспокоить. Это было слишком важно для того, чтобы оставлять ждать до утра. За последние сутки Джим очень много узнал о логике вулканцев и о том, к каким извращенным выводам она может привести, будучи применена в сфере эмоций. Другими словами, он вполне закономерно переживал, что Спок сидит сейчас в своей каюте и накручивает себя все больше и больше, а возможно, даже составляет прошение об отставке.

Поэтому, когда капитан подошел к каюте Спока и, что было вполне ожидаемо, дверь не открылась автоматически, он позвонил. Он позвонил в общей сложности раз десять. Ответа не было. Не было ни малейшего шанса, что Спок его просто не слышит. Однако, была большая вероятность, что этот упрямец взломал панель управления дверью и отключил звук звонка. Ну что ж, у капитана есть свои привилегии. Сняв заглушку с ручного доступа к дверям каюты, он ввел код для чрезвычайных обстоятельств. Да, потом ему придется упомянуть это в отчете командованию и обосновать свои действия, но сейчас это было не важно. Важно было то, что дверь не открылась. Джим подумал, что ошибся где-то и ввел код заново, медленно и тщательно. Никакого результата. И тут в его памяти всплыли слова Спока, которые тот произнес за обедом: «я работал над усовершенствованием запорного механизма двери в моей каюте».

Потрясенный, Джим отступил от двери на несколько шагов, пока не уперся спиной в стену коридора. Спок заблокировал свою дверь так, чтобы даже капитан или, точнее, особенно капитан не смог проникнуть в его каюту. Мало того, что это было грубейшее нарушение Устава в целом и техники безопасности на корабле, в частности, это можно было рассматривать, как бунт, потому что этим действием он, фактически, не подчинялся прямому приказу капитана. И все это ради того, чтобы его не беспокоили до утра? Стоп, не так. По его словам, Спок переделал механизм утром того дня, когда прибыл ромуланский эль. Значит, в случае необходимости Джим сможет засвидетельствовать, что первый помощник сделал это в измененном состоянии сознания в результате, скажем так, сложностей, связанных с вулканской физиологией. Боунс обследовал его перед Вулканом, так что доказательства у него были. Хорошо, на эту тему можно было не волноваться.

Зато другая тема была крайне насущна. Как ему выкурить Спока из его норы, не прибегая к таким мерам, как выжигание двери фазером или отключение искусственной гравитации в отдельно взятой каюте? Обдумав множество вариантов, включая самые нелепые, Джим обреченно признал, что вулканец достиг своей цели. Придется капитану смириться и терпеливо ждать утра для того, чтобы поговорить с собственным первым помощником. Приняв решение временно не беспокоиться и не думать об этом, и понимая, что сейчас он не сможет уснуть даже под снотворным, он отправился на мостик. Через полчаса Энтерпрайз покинула орбиту планеты, название которой Джим теперь не забудет никогда.

Корабельное утро застало его в спортзале, переодевающимся после душа. Тренировка помогла снять напряжение, которое накопилось в нем за несколько часов, проведенных за компьютером. Когда корабль благополучно снялся с орбиты и лег на курс, Джим решил не маячить на мостике и отправился на третью палубу в лабораторию связи. Несколько часов он потратил на разработку некоторых управляющих кодов. Случай со Споком невольно заинтересовал его с технической стороны. В результате, в голове капитана сформировалась идея об удаленном управлении всеми службами корабля, причем не только его собственного, но и любого другого, на котором была установлена такая же компьютерная система. На первый взгляд, это не имело особого практического значения. Зачем бы ему могло понадобиться перехватывать управление другим звездолетом Федерации? В равной степени не собирался он и отказываться от команды, чтобы управлять кораблем в одиночестве. Однако, с технической точки зрения, задача была интересная и она не на шутку увлекла его. Когда капитан, наконец, почувствовал усталость, ложиться было уже поздно, так что он отправился в спортзал. Физическая активность разогнала кровь и пробудила в Джиме аппетит к еде и к жизни вообще.

В результате, когда доктор Маккой явился в обеденную зону для того, чтобы позавтракать, он был поражен тем, что увидел. Полночи он не мог заснуть из-за чувства вины, а другие полночи ему снились кошмары. Теперь же он отправился есть не потому что хотел, а потому что переспорил самого себя аргументами о необходимости достаточного питания для борьбы со стрессом. И что он увидел, зайдя в столовую? Бодрого, свежего капитана, с аппетитом уплетающего весьма плотный завтрак! А ведь именно ему, по законам жанра, полагалось сейчас бродить по коридорам корабля, горестно стеная и заламывая руки!

– Джим! Это просто возмутительно! – Боунс не сел, а почти упал в кресло напротив капитана.

Выпад.

– Доброе утро, Боунс, – невозмутимо поприветствовал его тот и уточнил, – возмутительно что?

Отвод.

– Вот это вот! – доктор сделал неопределенный жест руками, не зная, как выразить его негодование.

Удар.

– Вот это вот что? Боунс, выражайтесь конкретнее, – Джим почувствовал легкий укол раздражения, усталость все-таки давала о себе знать.

Блок.

– Да то, что я себе места не нахожу, представляя, как вы терзаетесь душевными муками по моей вине...

Финт.

– Боунс.

Отвод.

– ...а вы сидите тут и... и едите! – доктор чувствовал себя глупо, говоря это, но его обида желала высказаться.

Удар.

– Что ж, если вы считаете, что я должен блуждать по кораблю со слезами на глазах, я доверюсь вашей врачебной рекомендации.*

Свиля и контратака. Касание.

Капитан откинулся на спинку кресла, глядя на Маккоя. Странно, обычно подобным словесным фехтованием доктор предпочитал заниматься с вулканцем, а не с ним. Почему это вдруг Боунс так взъелся из-за того, что Джим не рыдает у себя в каюте? На его месте он бы только радовался, если бы увидел, что его друг хорошо держится после сильного переживания.

– В чем дело, Боунс? – прямо спросил Кирк.

– Не знаю, Джим. Кажется, я в последние несколько часов слишком много говорю, – доктор вздохнул, пожимая плечами.

– Вы всегда много говорите, – улыбнулся ему капитан.

Про себя Джим подумал, что вчерашнее многословие доктора было хотя бы понятно. Тот беспокоился о капитане и высказал свое беспокойство Споку. А что сегодня? Сегодня он, наоборот, высказывает беспокойство капитану потому что?.. Хм. Потому что беспокоится о Споке? Невероятно, но похоже на правду.

– Он заблокировал дверь, – ответил Джим на невысказанный вопрос доктора, – представляете, он изменил код замка, чтобы я не мог попасть даже через капитанский доступ.

– Господи, Джим, когда люди так вот запираются это может означать... – доктор замер на полуслове, не решаясь озвучить ужасную мысль.

Однако Кирк отрицательно покачал головой, явно поняв, о чем он.

– Нет, Боунс. Я знаю, что физически с ним все в порядке.

– Но откуда? – спросил его изумленный доктор.

– Я же вам говорил, мы связаны какой-то странной связью. В общем, поверьте мне, я просто знаю, что он жив. Иначе бы я давно взорвал эту чертову дверь, вместо того, чтобы пытаться взломать блокировку двери.

Доктор, наконец-то, более внимательно присмотрелся к капитану.

– Вы так и не спали сегодня?

– Так получилось.

– Знаете, я мог бы воспользоваться своим правом и прописать вам двенадцатичасовой сон...

– Но, вместо этого, вы сейчас вколете мне каплю стимулятора, ровно настолько, чтобы спать не хотелось, а после вахты я с удовольствием выполню ваше распоряжение насчет двенадцати часов.

– Нельзя так наплевательски относится к своему организму, Джим, – привычно начал ворчать Маккой, – это я вам как врач говорю.

Это было уже больше похоже на старого доброго Боунса и капитан улыбнулся другу, ничего не ответив.

Когда через полчаса капитан явился на мостик, никто бы не заподозрил, что тот всю ночь не спал из-за душевных терзаний. Стимулятор действовал мягко, но достаточно эффективно. Все-таки, несмотря на его уверения, что он простой сельский врач, Боунс был отличным специалистом и, к тому же, настоящим другом. По истечении срока действия лекарство, конечно же, потребует свою цену, но это была честная сделка. Джим редко прибегал к подобным вещам. Обычно, пристальное внимание и высокая концентрация в условиях нехватки сна требовались ему только в экстренных ситуациях, а тогда собственного адреналина хватало для того, чтобы собраться. Сегодня же им предстоял рутинный полет через безопасное пространство Федерации, так что капитан имел все основания опасаться, что без стимулятора заснет на мостике от скуки.

Джим сидел в своем кресле, диктуя распоряжения секретарю, когда дверь турболифта за его спиной в очередной раз открылась и внутренний голос сразу сказал ему, что это Спок. Остановившись на полуслове, он извинился и попросил секретаря подождать пару минут. После этого он обернулся к первому помощнику, который как раз занимал свое место за консолью.

– Доброе утро, мистер Спок, – с едва уловимым вызовом произнес капитан.

– Капитан, – вулканец коротко кивнул, избегая встречаться с Кирком взглядом.

Джим внимательно оглядел первого помощника. Тот казался спокойным, как обычно, только все тени на его лице стали резче, словно бы он не ел неделю, а глаза и щеки запали от истощения. Это явно выглядело не нормально.

– Мистер Спок, я освобождаю вас от вахты на сегодня.

Эти слова прозвучали как гром среди ясного неба. Джим отметил, что, вместо того, чтобы удивленно посмотреть на него, Спок опустил голову, отчего выглядел совершенно по-человечески виноватым.

– Так же я приказываю вам немедленно явиться в медотсек к доктору Маккою для проведения медицинского освидетельствования.

Вот это уже было слишком для вулканца и Спок поднял глаза.

– Простите, капитан, я не понимаю, зачем.

– Ваши последние действия дали мне основания полагать, что вам необходима помощь врача, а доктор Маккой мой лучший специалист.

– Но я совершенно здоров, капитан.

– Ваши поступки говорят об обратном. Например, сейчас вы оспариваете мой приказ.

После этих слов первый помощник снова опустил голову, признавая справедливость обвинения.

– Слушаюсь, капитан, – ответил он и поднялся, направляясь к турболифту.

Почти у самых дверей его остановил оклик:

– Кстати, мистер Спок!

Первый помощник медленно обернулся и посмотрел на поднявшегося из кресла Джима.

– Спасибо за идею, которую вы мне подали вчера вечером. Ну знаете, насчет перепрограммирования глобального доступа. Хочу сообщить вам, что это была весьма сложная задача, но я успешно с ней справился. По окончании смены зайдите ко мне, мне не терпится ее с вами обсудить.

Вот теперь Спок действительно выглядел больным и совершенно раздавленным. Джим почти пожалел, что сказал ему это. Почти. По Уставу он должен был вообще отправить его на гауптвахту, а на самом деле ему просто хотелось хорошенько встряхнуть вулканца, чтобы вытрясти из него всю ту чушь, которую тот себе напридумывал. Так что он просто отпустил его к Маккою коротким «свободны».

Когда Спок ушел, Джим постарался сконцентрироваться на работе и не обращать внимания на любопытствующие взгляды команды.

**Примечание автора: *** да, вы не ошиблись, я действительно нагло спер эту фразу из 11-го фильма, просто она настолько идеально сюда вписалась, что я решил не изобретать велосипед )))) Помещена здесь на правах рекламы 11-го фильма )))


	20. Chapter 20

20.

Настроение Маккоя только-только начало улучшаться, когда на пороге медотсека внезапно нарисовалось уныние собственной персоной в лице первого помощника.

– Черт тебя подери, Джим! – воскликнул он в сердцах, прекрасно понимая, кто единственный мог послать Спока к нему именно сейчас. А потом, неожиданно для самого себя, с удовлетворением отметил, как вулканец дернулся, чтобы оглянуться. «Ага! Попался!»

– Ну, и зачем он вас сюда прислал? – обратился он к Споку.

Вулканец был явно растерян и так же явно пытался это скрыть.

– Странно. Разве капитан не сказал вам причину моего визита, когда сообщал о том, что я приду?

Доктор усмехнулся.

– Вот что с вами, вулканцами, такое? Хвалитесь своей логикой, а простейших выводов сделать не можете так, чтобы не ошибиться. Джим ничего мне не сообщал о вашем приходе, Спок. Однако, даже ребенку понятно, что после вчерашнего вы бы сюда добровольно и носа не сунули, а единственный, кому вы подчиняетесь на этом корабле, это Джим. Так ведь?

Спока это явно задело, потому что он вытянулся в струну.

– Ваши выводы основаны на допущении, что эмоции препятствуют добровольному посещению мною данного места, однако...

– И эти выводы оказались совершенно верны, ведь так, Спок? Вы сами признали, что это Джим прислал вас. Так что хватит спорить, давайте выкладывайте, чего он хочет.

– Выкладывать? Капитан мне не давал никаких предметов для передачи вам.

Боунс возвел очи горе.

– Просто скажите, зачем он вас сюда прислал.

– Для медицинского освидетельствования.

– Но вы же совершенно здоровы.

– Именно это я и сказал капитану. Однако, таков его приказ.

– Что же, приказ есть приказ, забирайтесь.

Когда Боунс заканчивал сканирование Спока, в помещение вошла сестра Чапел, неся в руках стопку пленок. Увидев Спока, она остановилась, как вкопанная, прижав ладонь ко рту и переводя взгляд с доктора на первого помощника и обратно. Через несколько мгновений, не произнеся ни слова, она практически выбежала из лазарета. Боунс тихо выругался.

– Черт! Она точно все слышала.

– Сестра Чапел ведет себя странно.

Доктор тяжело вздохнул и опустил смотровой стол.

– Она все слышала, – только и ответил Маккой.

– Слышала что? – уточнил вулканец, поднявшись на ноги.

Боунс поколебался несколько мгновений, а потом решил, что хуже не будет, потому что хуже уже некуда.

– Она слышала наш разговор с капитаном после того, как вы меня приволокли в лазарет и ушли. Я рассказал капитану, что наговорил вам, пока был пьян. Так что, боюсь, она теперь знает про вас с Джимом. Она же все это время была влюблена в вас, вы знали это?

К изумлению доктора, Спок кивнул.

– Она сказала мне. Однажды.

Лицо доктора удивленно вытянулось.

– Надо же, я не думал, что она решится когда-нибудь. И что вы ей ответили?

Спок вспомнил тот эпизод и неожиданно для себя понял одну очень важную вещь.

– Это было на орбите Пси 2000. Сестра Чапел заразилась тем заболеванием, от которого вся команда начала проявлять признаки умственного расстройства, и заразила меня. Я ушел. А потом пришел Джим и я сказал ему, что стыжусь тех чувств, что испытываю к нему, потому что вулканцы не испытывают таких чувств. Вообще никаких не испытывают.

– Спок! – доктор не справился с переполнявшими его эмоциями и на несколько мгновений сжал предплечье вулканца, еле сдержавшись от желания обнять его. – Господь милосердный! Если бы я не видел, как вы улыбались, когда увидели Джима живым, я бы не поверил, что вы говорите правду.

– Вулканцы не лгут, – напрягся первый помощник, понимая, что сказал доктору слишком много.

– Другим может быть и не лгут, Спок, но я понял, что вы мастера в том, чтобы лгать самим себе.

С полминуты Спок молчал, потом произнес, будто бы продолжая какую-то фразу.

– В любом случае, ничто не может оправдать мое поведение. Я подверг здоровье капитана угрозе, вы должны это признать.

Маккой не знал, что ответить. Врач в нем говорил, что первый помощник прав. Человек в нем говорил, что ничего совсем плохого тот сделать не смог бы, просто потому что он никогда ничего плохого не сделает Джиму. Последнюю мысль он и озвучил.

На это вулканец ответил:

– Я не разделяю вашу уверенность, доктор. Я не могу гарантировать безопасность капитана во время подобного рода взаимодействия, поэтому я виновен в том, что позволил этому случиться.

– Ну что вы, Спок, все совсем не так страшно, как вам кажется.

– Согласно вашим собственным словам, доктор, последствия выглядели так, будто «его клингоны пытали», конец цитаты.

– Я был пьян. К тому же, вы знаете, мы, люди, любим преувеличивать.

– Тем не менее, этого было достаточно для того, чтобы вы начали о нем беспокоиться. Насколько я понимаю, согласно вашей же человеческой логике, если бы в последствиях моего поступка не было ничего предосудительного, вы бы не заговорили со мной об этом, даже находясь в состоянии алкогольного отравления. Однако...

– Чертов гоблин! – в сердцах воскликнул Маккой, раздосадованный тем, как ловко первый помощник обернул его же слова против него самого.

– Однако, – продолжил Спок, игнорируя высказывание доктора, – сейчас я готов развеять ваше беспокойство, поскольку получил новые данные. Когда вы изучите результаты моего текущего сканирования, вы обнаружите, что изменения, вызванные пон-фарром в моем организме практически сошли на нет и проявятся вновь только через семь лет.

– Бедный Джим, – грустно покачал головой доктор, чем вызвал удивление у вулканца, – ждать целых семь лет до следующего раза. Разве вулканцы не могут делать это в промежутке?

Спок колебался несколько секунд. Солгать доктору он не мог, но и говорить правду почему-то казалось неправильным.

– Могут, – признался он, в конце-концов, – однако для этого требуется обязательное согласие и осознанный выбор обоих партнеров, а я такое согласие не дам.

– Это мы еще посмотрим, – внезапно раздался насмешливый голос у него за спиной.

Вулканец вздрогнул, но сумел удержаться от того, чтобы обернуться.

– Ну что, я смотрю, вы помирились, – продолжил Джим, обходя Спока.

– Да.

– Нет.

Маккой удивленно уставился на Спока.

– Что значит нет?

– Термин «помириться» означает перейти от негативного эмоционального отношения к позитивному, которое было заменено на негативное в предыдущем акте коммуникации, обозначаемом термином «ссора». Таким образом, для того чтобы помириться нужно изначально обладать позитивным эмоциональным отношением к партнеру по коммуникации. В таком случае, отсутствие у меня эмоционального отношения к доктору Маккою делает невозможным данный вид действия.

– Ах вы, гоблин зеленокровый! Все, теперь мы точно поссорились!

Джим не удержался от смеха.

– Да, я вижу, все вернулось на свои места, – сказал он, отсмеявшись. – Ладно, теперь к делу. Нам неожиданно дали новое задание и я созвал на совещание всех старших офицеров. Так что, извините, мистер Спок, но придется мне вас лишить возможности побездельничать. Насколько я понимаю, доктор признал вас годным к службе? Да? Отлично, тогда пойдемте. Боунс! Вы тоже!

Совещание прошло весьма бурно. Новое задание вызвало неоднозначную реакцию и капитану пришлось применить все свои способности для того, чтобы привести старших офицеров к согласию. В такой ситуации короткие точные замечания Спока были для него огромным подспорьем и Джим в который раз порадовался, что у него самый лучший первый помощник во всем флоте, даже если не брать в расчет то, что он чертовски сексуален.

После совещания капитан попросил Спока задержаться, на что Маккой среагировал весьма выразительно. Он подошел к первому помощнику и с язвительной улыбкой пожелал ему удачи, явно решив оставить за собой последнее слово в их недавней дискуссии. Спок поднял бровь и промолчал. Джим ворчливо отправил Боунса в лазарет, но улыбка помешала ему выглядеть серьезно.

Однако, когда они остались с первым помощником наедине, улыбка сползла с лица капитана. Несколько мгновений никто из них не решался заговорить. Джим внимательно рассматривал Спока, а тот старательно избегал смотреть в его сторону.

В конце-концов, Джим задал один лишь вопрос:

– Зачем вы это сделали?

Вулканец ответил не сразу и совсем не о том:

– Я признаю свою вину в нарушении трех положений Устава и Генеральной инструкции по технике безопасности на кораблях класса «Конституция».

Джим при этих словах выглядел так, будто его ударили.

– Вам не будет предъявлено никаких обвинений.

Это, наконец-то, привлекло внимание первого помощника.

– Капитан, Устав обязывает вас предъявить мне обвинения.

– Нет уж, Спок, и не надейтесь, у вас нет ни малейшего шанса спрятаться от меня за Уставом. У меня есть результаты медицинского сканирования, которое проводил доктор Маккой перед Вулканом. На основании этих результатов я признаю вас невиновным в этих нарушениях по причине расстройства, вызванного особенностями вулканской физиологии. Далее, на основании результатов сегодняшнего сканирования я признаю вас излечившимся и полностью годным к службе. Теперь, когда с формальностями покончено, скажите же мне, зачем вам понадобилось менять блокировку на двери?

Спок мысленно оценил безупречную логику капитана.

– Я пытался предотвратить возможное повторение одного инцидента.

– Какого инцидента?

– Три дня назад я обнаружил, что ходил по кораблю в бессознательном состоянии.

– Погодите, Спок! Вы что, лунатили? Разве это возможно для вулканца?

– Мне неизвестен данный термин, потому я не могу сообщить по вашему запросу дополнительную информацию.

– Так говорят про то, когда ходишь во сне. Это редко встречается даже среди людей.

– Тогда мой ответ нет, я не ходил во сне. Однако, я совершенно точно не контролировал себя в тот момент и, только благодаря запертой двери вашей каюты, не смог нанести непоправимый ущерб. Изучив этот феномен, впоследствии я и сделал вывод о наличии между мной и вами ментальной связи. В тот момент я счел перепрограммирование запорного устройства разумной мерой предосторожности.

– Стоп, секундочку, подождите! Когда это было?

– 89 целых 12 десятых часа назад.

– Так, это получается три с половиной дня назад. Господи! Спок! Так вы там были! Я думал, это моя фантазия, а вы в самом деле стояли за дверью! Если бы я только знал!

Спок на эту тираду только удивленно поднял бровь.

– Вы утверждаете, что ощущали мое присутствие вне зоны прямой видимости уже тогда?

– Получается, что так.

– Очаровательно.

– Так значит, вы перепрограммировали дверь не для того, чтобы не впустить меня, а для того, чтобы не выйти самому, если с вами повторится подобное?

– Совершенно верно. У меня не было намерения препятствовать вашим перемещениям по кораблю, но в тот момент я не смог найти адекватного способа обойти систему глобального доступа и потому мне пришлось поменять код.

– И что за новый код вы выбрали?

Спок молчал несколько мгновений, а потом ответил:

– 546.

– 546? Но поче... – Джим внезапно осекся, пораженно глядя на вулканца, ощущая огромную теплую волну, готовую захлестнуть его. – Почему вы мне просто не сказали об этом раньше?

– Я намеревался вернуть все на свои места после разговора с вами.

Джим кивнул, показывая вулканцу, что понимает. После того разговора у Спока так и не возникло шанса сделать это. Сначала он провел ночь в каюте капитана, потом дежурство на мостике, потом опять каюта капитана, потом столовая и лазарет, а после этого он, видимо, был не в состоянии сконцентрироваться на этой задаче.

Джим чувствовал себя так, будто с его души свалился не камень, но целая горная вершина, а на ее место пришли тепло и свет. Спок пытался защитить его. Даже если это и не нужно было на самом деле, это не меняло сути. Второй раз за два дня Джим имел возможность получить представление об отношении вулканца к нему и это был головокружительный опыт. Даже если бы Спок внезапно признался ему в любви, он бы не был так потрясен, как сейчас. Он слишком долго хотел этого, слишком отчаянно мечтал об этом. Однако, теперь исполненное желание завело его в тупик.

– Спок, по поводу того, что вы сказали сегодня в лазарете, что не дадите согласия. Что может изменить ваше мнение на этот вопрос?

– Я не вижу способа, которым вы или кто-то еще смог бы изменить мою позицию касательно этого вопроса.

– То есть вы хотите сказать, что не хотите больше заниматься со мной сексом? – капитан выглядел разочарованно.

Спок только на одно микроскопическое мгновение позволил себе поколебаться перед тем, как ответить.

– Джим. Я вулканец. Мы не можем себя контролировать в такие моменты. Я физически гораздо сильнее вас. Я опасен. Я чуть было не убил вас один раз. Если вы продолжите свои попытки склонить меня к сексуальным отношениям, я буду вынужден покинуть корабль, ради вашей безопасности.

Эти рубленые фразы камнем падали на сердце Джима, заполняя только-только освободившееся было пространство. Спок ясно дал ему понять, что если он попытается повторить свою вчерашнюю провокацию, то он отправится в этот свой Гол и тогда все будет кончено, он потеряет Спока и как друга, и как первого помощника, и как партнера по этой странной ментальной связи. А Джим не мог потерять Спока, поэтому ему даже не потребовалось много времени и моральных сил на то, чтобы принять решение.

– Хорошо, Спок. Пусть будет так, как вы хотите.

Спок немного расслабился и только сейчас Джим понял, насколько тот был напряжен все это время.

– Спасибо, капитан. Я тоже не хочу покидать корабль.

После секундной паузы он добавил:

– И вас.

Спустя несколько месяцев Джим почти привык к мысли, что видеть и слышать Спока — единственное, что ему дано. Только иногда, глубокими ночами, тщательно проверив, стоит ли ментальный блок, он позволял себе потосковать по прикосновениям Спока, по ощущению его горячего тела рядом, по головокружительной легкости, которую приносила близость с ним. Раньше, несмотря на репутацию плейбоя, Джим достаточно легко переносил воздержание, вызванное изоляцией корабля от остального мира во время долгих перелетов. Теперь же, когда он знал, что теряет, не проводя свои ночи со Споком, справиться с желаниями было труднее. Однако, он твердо следовал своему решению и не давал первому помощнику ни малейшего повода обвинить его в нарушении договоренности.

В итоге, это был Спок, тот, кто нарушил ее.


	21. Chapter 21

21.

У проконсула Священной Римской Империи Клавдия Марка была только одна проблема, которая заключалась в том, что он любил сильных мужчин. Нет, недостатка в этих мужчинах у него не было, если рассматривать только физическую сторону вопроса. Мускулистые гладиаторы, тренированная личная охрана, даже выносливые рабы — все они каждый день окружали проконсула и будили его воображение. Проблема была в том, что Клавдию Марку нужен был мужчина, который выстоит перед умом, хитростью, богатством и властью проконсула, а таковых на планете с тысячелетним рабством все не находилось. Когда в Империи появились первые ростки новой веры, Клавдий Марк обрадовался, надеясь, что идеологические противники окажутся достаточно сильными, чтобы удовлетворить его потребность в борьбе. Однако, они оказались слабаками, отрицающими насилие, а проконсул любил насилие и не собирался от него отказываться. Насилие было для него всем — развлечением, страстью, образом жизни.

У этой проблемы была и другая сторона. Несмотря на то, что, как любой капризный ребенок, Клавдий Марк подсознательно искал того, кто положит конец его беззаконию и укажет ему границы дозволенного, но, как обладающий властью взрослый, он боялся того, что это может произойти. Поэтому, он искоренял ростки силы везде, где мог их обнаружить. Не обладая от рождения и по образу жизни крепким телосложением, он вовсю использовал власть и ум для манипуляций и поддержания в страхе всех, кто его окружал. Не умея драться на мечах, он в совершенстве овладел ядами, не имея возможности физически сломить противника, он ломал его психологически.

Когда на планете появились люди из другого мира, проконсул был на седьмом небе от счастья. Закаленные путешествием между звезд люди были окружены, в его представлении, неуязвимостью и мощью, от которой у Клавдия Марка слабели колени. Однако, вскоре его ждало ужасное разочарование. Все та же идея невмешательства и отсутствия насилия, как оказалось, заразила и этих людей. В итоге, проконсул сломал их всех, как спички в руках, одного за одним. Капитана он оставил себе. По крайней мере, каждый раз, когда он ставил того на колени и приказывал обслуживать себя, он вспоминал, что раньше этот человек управлял космическим кораблем и это добавляло немного остроты ощущениям.

А потом появились другие. Этих было всего трое и они явно отличались от первых, хотя, по их собственным словам, и прибыли из одного мира. Доктора он отмел сразу же, тот не представлял интереса. Остроухий был опасен, но скучен — слишком честен и абсолютно не агрессивен, несмотря на весьма пугающую внешность. Но третий, их капитан... Проконсул был готов пасть перед ним на колени и ползать у него в ногах, стоило бы тому только повелеть. В капитане Кирке было столько первозданной животной силы, уверенности прирожденного лидера, силы духа, в сочетании с блестящим умом, что Клавдий Марк был почти готов преодолеть свой страх и отдаться без боя.

Только вот проблема была в том, что Кирк находился в его власти, и, несмотря на угрозу его жизни и жизни его спутников, отказывался и подчинять, и подчиняться. Это была самая ужасная и самая восхитительная проблема в жизни проконсула. Когда Кирк с улыбкой наблюдал, как его друзья дерутся на арене в двух шагах от смерти, Клавдий Марк не мог оторвать от него взгляд, потому что видел, что тот переживает за своих людей, но все равно остается спокоен и верен свой дурацкой позиции невмешательства. Проконсул понимал, что тот действительно умрет и обречет на смерть двоих из своих людей, но не позволит карающей мощи своего корабля обрушиться на Империю, потому что он дал такую клятву. Эта сила была именно той, что Клавдий Марк искал всю жизнь. И, к величайшему его сожалению, он должен был убить эту силу, потому что сломить ее было нельзя.

Тогда он решил, что имеет право хотя бы помечтать. В итоге, после окончания боя, он отправил спутников капитана в темницу, а самого Кирка приказал отвести в свои покои. Потом призвал свою главную рабыню и отдал ей соответствующие приказы. Через четверть часа рабыня неслышно скользнула в кабинет проконсула и прошептала ему на ухо:

– Все готово, мой господин.

Облизав пересохшие от волнения губы, великий проконсул Священной Римской Империи Клавдий Марк, вошел в свои покои.

Голова кружилась без остановки и перед глазами плыли пятна неопределенной формы. Ощущения странно путались, он не мог понять, лежит он или сидит, или, может быть, вообще висит в воздухе. Вопрос «где я» не мог пробиться даже к периферии сознания, вопрос «кто я» был абсолютно не существенен, вопрос «существую ли я вообще» не имел ответа. Лохмотья воспоминаний не несли никакой смысловой нагрузки. Белые волосы, вино в бокале, фрукты, губы, руки, огни светильника — все смешалось в калейдоскопе. Потом внезапно вдруг налетело и снова было унесено ветром прикосновение. Потом снова тело напомнило о своем существовании хаотичными, но приятными ощущениями. Все его существо, как оказалось, состояло из одного пульсирующего огня и что-то разжигало этот огонь, захватывая его в мягкий плен. Наличие у него руки он обнаружил, когда прикоснулся к чему-то внезапно странному. Волосы. Белые. Длинные. Короткие. Странно. Под ладонью короткие волосы. Воспоминание. Короткие волосы, ладонь, мягкие губы, это правильно, это хорошо, так и должно быть. Еще. Надавить рукой, ощущения сильнее, интенсивнее, глубже, сопротивление, преодолено, движение, быстрее, еще, быстрее, интенсивнее, сильнее, жар, сильнее, быстрее, быстрее, быстрее, да!

Потом беспамятство поглотило капитана и отрава, содержавшаяся в вине, разрушила свежие химические связи, стирая воспоминания о случившемся.

Проконсул Клавдий Марк стоял на коленях перед собственной кроватью с расстегнутыми штанами и, сглатывая, плакал впервые в жизни. Плакал от восторга и сожаления одновременно.


	22. Chapter 22

22.

Звездная дата 4041.2

Четвертая планеты системы номер 892.

Подземелье.

– Что-то не нравится мне это. Очень не нравится.

– Мы находимся на планете в плену у агрессивных туземцев. Мы не имеем возможности связаться с кораблем. Мы не имеем права нарушить первую директиву. Мы только что были вынуждены сражаться, участвуя в крайне нелогичном способе развлечения туземцев. Мы разделены с капитаном и не знаем, что с ним. Что конкретно из этого списка вызывает у вас негативную эмоциональную реакцию, доктор?

– Мне не нравится, как этот мерзкий проконсул смотрел на Джима.

– Я не понимаю.

– Куда уж вам! А стоило бы, это ведь на вашего любовника этот отвратительный тип смотрел так, будто собирался сожрать его прямо на месте.

– Вы хотите сказать, что Джим находится в руках каннибала?

– Сожрать не в этом смысле. А в том смысле, какой вы начинаете понимать только раз в семь лет. Я ясно выразился?

Спок не ответил, просто подняв брови от удивления. С недавних пор с этой стороной человеческой жизни он был знаком несколько больше, чем когда-либо до этого. Однако, раньше он никогда не сталкивался с упоминанием... _Нет! _Внезапно Спок понял, о чем говорил доктор. Это было то самое, из-за чего он настоял на прекращении подобного рода взаимодействия между ним и капитаном. Насилие. Споку срочно нужно было что-то сделать. Он не мог допустить этого, не мог оставить даже малейшего шанса тому, чтобы это случилось. Вулканец поднялся и отправился обследовать решетку. Через какое-то время доктор заговорил с ним, но Спок никак не мог сконцентрироваться на его словах и не был уверен, что его ответы были правильны и уместны. Потом доктор произнес слова, которые зацепили самые глубокие слои его личности, всколыхнули самые ужасные страхи.

И в этот момент он почувствовал Джима. Ощущения были весьма поверхностны и отрывисты, но даже эти легкие прикосновения смогли моментально породить в теле вулканца отклик. Спока бросило в жар. Тщательно позабытые переживания нахлынули на него с яростной силой, словно разозленные долгой фрустрацией. Вулканцу стоило невероятных усилий сдержать утробный рык, который рвался наружу от ощущения собственного бессилия. Джим был там с кем-то, кто пробуждал в нем эти ощущения. Спок попытался достичь сознания капитана, но не смог, разум Джима был словно погружен в вязкую липкую массу. Его отравили, понял Спок, и до скрипа сжал стальные прутья.

Когда ощущения Джима пропали и его состояние, по всей видимости, вернулось к норме, Спок пытался медитировать, чтобы не позволить эмоциям буквально разорвать его на части. Его эндокринная система пошла в разнос, с этим он ничего не мог поделать, так что он сконцентрировался на поддержании работы важнейших систем, кровообращении и дыхании. Он сидел в углу, скорчившись на куче грязных матрацев и каждые несколько мгновений приказывал своему сердцу прогонять кровь, а легким впускать-выпускать воздух.

Потом Джим появился один и с оружием, и это было словно то самое чудо, существование которого Спок отрицал, как нелогичное. Дальше была схватка и Меррик неожиданно встал на их сторону, и вот, мгновение спустя, они уже в стабильной безопасности корабля. Только все также гудят от напряжения нервы и зеленая кровь несется по венам на максимальном варпе.

Едва они вернулись на корабль, Спок обратился к Джиму:

- Капитан, мне необходимо срочно с вами поговорить. Лично.

Для стороннего наблюдателя вулканец выглядел совершенно спокойно, но наметанный глаз Джима позволил ему заметить, что Спок находится в большом напряжении, словно он испытывал сильную боль.

- Что ж, тогда предлагаю нам всем, - капитан выразительно посмотрел на доктора, намекая ему, что он тоже относится к числу этих «всех», - пройти в мою каюту и все обсудить.

В ответ на это Боунс неожиданно широко ухмыльнулся и поднял руки в протестующем жесте:

- Ээээ нет, Джим, я там не нужен. Я, в конце-концов, доктор, а не подсвечник. Кстати, как начальник медицинской службы, я вам обоим прописываю двенадцать часов отдыха для восстановления после пережитого стресса.

– Боунс!

– И не спорьте со мной! Оба! Мистер Скотт потерпит без своих любимых двигателей еще немного.

Едва дверь каюты закрылась за ними, как Спок схватил капитана за плечи и прижал его спиной к стене, не отрывая от него тяжелого взгляда. От удара об стену у Кирка перехватило дыхание. Вулканец держал капитана словно в тисках и буравил его глазами, от него исходило ощущение силы и опасности.

- Джим, что со мной происходит? - голос Спока был хриплым и тихим. - Я как будто хочу причинить вам боль, но я не хочу причинять вам боль.

Джим понял, о чем идет речь, и тут же почувствовал первую волну возбуждения.

- С вами все в порядке, Спок. Это совершенно нормально для любого взрослого, - тут он запнулся, не произнеся «человека».

- Я не человек, Джим, – будто прочитал его мысли вулканец.

- Ну, видимо, ваша человеческая половина решила дать о себе знать.

- И как часто у людей это... дает о себе знать?

- У кого как, но, бывает, и по несколько раз в день.

- Очаровательно.

- Ну, вы же только наполовину человек. Видите, с прошлого раза несколько месяцев прошло.

- А должно было пройти семь лет. Я не могу снова через это пройти. Не так скоро.

- Вам и не придется.

При этих словах Спок отпустил капитана и вопросительно приподнял одну бровь. Джим немедленно воспользовался полученной свободой для того чтобы обнять вулканца, прижимаясь к нему и шепча в шею:

- Мы не будем беспокоить вашу вулканскую половину, сегодня мне достаточно человеческой.

Близость Джима рождала в Споке противоположные желания.

Оттолкнуть, прижать сильнее, избежать прикосновения, прикоснуться самому, потому что оставить все как есть невозможно, невыносимо, и ничего не остается, кроме как обнять. Но давление не достаточно, опустить руки ниже, да, здесь. Ладони сами ложатся на упругие окружности и прижимают крепче, чем крепче прижимают, тем крепче хочется. Мышцы под ладонями напрягаются и стон обжигает ухо.

- Спок, подождите. Не так быстро. Неизвестно, сколько мне потом еще месяцев ждать до следующего раза.

- Я не вижу зависимости между...

- Тихо, Спок, я пошутил. Просто, давайте хотя бы разденемся.

- Хорошо.

Прохладное прикосновение к горячей коже. Напрягся в ожидании эмоционального удара, но ничего не произошло. Капитан не снял ментальный блок. Поразительно. Без футболки с цепью, знаком раба, в комнате прохладно. Теперь можно попробовать самому. Кожа чуть влажная и, когда едва касаешься, почти холодная, а стоит прижать ладонь, как сразу горячо и словно током бьет по пальцам. Эластичная ткань послушно соскальзывает. Растерянность, куда положить. Джим забрал и бесцеремонно бросил на пол. Почему-то все равно. Потому что Джим расстегивает на нем брюки и от этого хочется кричать. Что-то огромное стучится в его голове, словно гонг для кунут-калифи. Руки скользят по коже, освобождая от одежды и заставляя гореть его кровь. Нельзя, он не имеет права. Только не как в прошлый раз.

Негромкий голос ослабляет давление:

- Идите сюда.

Удается сфокусировать зрение на источнике звука. Джим зовет его. Шаг, еще шаг. Джим обнажен и сидит на кровати. Отвести взгляд, нет, невозможно отвести взгляд. Джим ложится на кровать и снова зовет:

- Сюда.

Места на узкой кровати мало и гонг в голове звучит еще громче.

- Спок, расслабьтесь. Все хорошо.

Расслабиться невозможно. За невидимым порогом ждет что-то незнакомое и вместе с тем притягательное.

Джим обнимает его, придвигается ближе, кладет одну ногу вулканцу на бедро, прижимаясь пахом к его животу. Ладонь скользит по его позвоночнику, сначала вверх, зарываясь в короткие волосы на затылке. Поцелуй превращается в стон и ладонь Джима скользит вниз, прижимая к себе, прижимая себя. Желание обнять, прикоснуться невыносимо, но едва руки коснутся кожи, как его снова будет бить током и это сорвет с него пелену самоконтроля. Оттого только крепче сжимаются кулаки.

Джим потянулся к изголовью, достал что-то из стенного шкафа. Воспоминание, неожиданно четкое. Гонг звучит теперь прямо там, внизу. Прикосновения не выдержать.

- Нет, - выдохнул, - я сам.

Прохлада средства помогает немного расслабиться. Джим перевернулся на живот и поднял бедра. Сердце сбивается с ритма. Как он может так доверять ему? Ведь он зверь, он чудовище, он боится и ненавидит сам себя за то, что не может остановится, не может взять себя в руки и делает это. Снова.

Почувствовав прикосновение, Джим приготовился к боли. Однако, в этот раз проникновение было таким медленным, что к концу этого движения он был на грани экстаза. Его просто трясло от ощущений, так что он скомкал в руках простыни, цепляясь за них, словно они могли его удержать от чего-то. Войдя на полную, Спок остановился и замер, и это окончательно свело Джима с ума.

– Спок! - прохрипел он. – Ради всего святого!

И сжал мышцы.

Дальнейшее он помнил смутно, все сгорело в пламени наслаждения.

Джим не знал, на сколько времени вырубился, однако, понадеялся, что не очень надолго, потому что в себя он пришел от ощущения, что Спока рядом с ним бьет крупная дрожь.

Ощущения и эмоции разрывали его изнутри, не находя выхода, возрастая по спирали в бесконечность. Он пересек точку невозвращения, за которой нереализованная энергия начала пожирать его. Контроль над телом привел к тому, что теперь он не мог больше контролировать ничего, и все глубже и глубже уходил в небытие, не имея возможности снять напряжение.

– Спок! Что с вами!

Джим был практически в панике. Вулканец не отзывался, его глаза закатились, тело усыпали градины пота и его непрерывно трясло. _Черт меня подери! Что я натворил! Стоп! Отставить панику, думай!_

Джим лихорадочно соображал. Физиология вулканцев, чувства, выход, нет выхода, сброс, напряжение, пон-фарр, спариваться или умереть, вулканец, человек, вулканец.

Вулканец! Возбуждение застило ему разум и он забыл, что несмотря на присутствие человеческой половины, Спок все же вулканец. Снять напряжение. Как? Человеческие варианты не подходят. _Думай, Джим, думай! _Так, вулканцы контактные телепаты, у них чувствительные руки. Что, если ощущения, которые испытывал Джим, когда пальцы Спока касались его, были таковыми и для вулканца? Не успев еще полностью сформулировать эту идею в голове, Джим уже начал действовать.

Руки Спока были крепко сцеплены на животе, Джим не смог их разъединить. Тогда на память пришло то, как Спок отреагировал, когда Джим поцеловал его пальцы, и он приник к белым от напряжения костяшкам губами. Он не знал, подействовало ли это на Спока, но на него так подействовало точно. Относительно обнадеженный, он заскользил по длинным фалангам языком и наградой ему было то, что пальцы под его ртом дрогнули и разжались. Воодушевленный, он, не долго думая, обхватил запястье Спока и, совершенно логично с человеческой точки зрения, погрузил его указательный и средний пальцы себе в рот.

На несколько мгновений он даже забыл, что, вообще-то, занят спасением первого помощника. Словно жидкий огонь стекал с пальцев Спока и тек по его жилам, заполняя его этим огнем до краев. Возбужденный чуть ли не до боли, он изо всех сил вцепился в руку вулканца и со стоном сосал и лизал эти пальцы, не в силах оторваться. Осознание, что он на верном пути, посетило его лишь на мгновение, когда он почувствовал, что другой рукой Спок сжал его член. Дальше, через несколько невероятных мгновений, была ослепительная вспышка. Джим почувствовал себя так, будто его взрывом подбросило в воздух. Потом он падал и падал бесконечно, и падение несло легкость, покой и безмятежность единства. Он провел в единении вечность, его тело и имя давно истлело и обратилось в ничто, но это было не важно, потому что единственный, кто имел значение, был рядом, был в нем, был вокруг, был всем.

Потом Джим, наконец-то, рухнул на вулканца и они оба заснули крепким здоровым сном.


	23. Chapter 23

23.

Джим проснулся оттого, что его руку осторожно гладили, отчего по коже словно пробегали небольшие разряды. Не открывая глаз, он улыбнулся, приподнял голову и поцеловал горячее плечо, на котором спал. Потом разлепил глаза и шутливо проворчал:

– Почему вы мне раньше не говорили, что у вас такие волшебные пальцы, а, мистер Спок?

На что получил весьма неожиданный ответ:

– Я сам не знал.

– Очаровательно, – не удержался Джим от того, чтобы не использовать любимое слово вулканца.

Некоторое время они просто лежали молча, разделяя на двоих этот момент покоя и тишины. Спок все так же легко касался пальцев Джима, а тот слушал размеренное биение его сердца и радовался тому, что слышит этот звук. В эти мгновения они говорили друг другу многое. О том, как было страшно и как теперь хорошо, о том, как было больно и теперь легко, о близости, о благодарности, о чуде, об узнавании, о привязанности и о любви. Но вслух не было произнесено ни слова, все это навеки осталось между ними, потому что они жили теперь в своем мире, попасть куда не смог бы больше никто.

Однако, один момент интересовал Джима настолько, что он его озвучил:

– Эммм, Спок. Я, конечно, не против, что так случилось, но, все-таки, отчего вдруг именно сейчас?

Вулканец не был готов к этому вопросу, но еще больше он не был готов дать ответ на него. Джим почувствовал, что всколыхнул какие-то неприятные ощущения и сразу пошел на попятную:

– Можете не отвечать, если не хотите. И, вообще, на самом деле, мне это не важно, так что давайте забудем об этом.

В ответ вулканец внимательно посмотрел на него и спросил:

– Вы позволите войти с вами в мелдинг?

Джим удивился, но сразу же кивнул.

– Конечно.

Спок тщательно запрятал свои неприятные воспоминания, чтобы человек не смог их увидеть даже случайно, и прикоснулся к активным точкам. Входить в слияние с разумом Джима было так легко и приятно, что Споку пришлось напомнить себе, зачем он это делает, чтобы не позволить себе раствориться в ощущении единства. В хаотичном разуме человека найти нужные воспоминания было труднее, чем обычно, слишком уж много нелогичных ассоциаций вели в различные ответвления. Спок предположил, что стоит ему однажды пойти по пути человеческих воспоминаний и он никогда не сможет достичь их конца. Воспоминания вулканцев были совсем другими, каждое из них соответствовало определенной категории и было четко привязано к понятиям времени и места, словно компьютерный файл.

Однако, он искал совсем свежее воспоминание и потому найти его, или же его отсутствие, было довольно легко. Увидеть себя глазами Джима, когда он вошел в эмоциональный клинч и его катра была готова покинуть тело, было очень тяжело и это было не то воспоминание, которое он искал. Раньше. Не то. Опять не то. Вот, это уже близко. Так, теперь нужно закрыть эту область от самого Джима, экранировать ее до тех пор, пока Спок не изучит ее.

Воспоминаний почти не осталось, они были словно изъедены кислотой. Однако, тщательнее изучив остатки, Спок с удивлением и тревогой обнаружил, что в некоторых местах ткань воспоминаний начала самопроизвольно восстанавливаться. Виной всему были ассоциации. Часть нежелательных воспоминаний была через ассоциации связана с воспоминаниями приятными и психика капитана пыталась восстановить утраченное, привлекая куски других воспоминаний и используя их, как заплатки. Чтобы предотвратить полное восстановление нужно было удалить эти связи и уничтожить последние остатки. Спок не мог допустить, чтобы Джим вспомнил это, и жалел, что сам не может забыть, хотя и признавал, что это не логично. Это была очень кропотливая работа и Спок несколько раз был готов признать, что не обладает достаточными навыками для подобных манипуляций. Однако, выбора у него не было и он продолжал шаг за шагом подчищать мусор, оставшийся от воспоминаний. Когда он закончил, он чувствовал себя психически истощенным.

Для Джима слияние длилось всего несколько мгновений, поэтому он удивился, когда внезапно почувствовал усталость Спока напополам с удовлетворением. Он вопросительно посмотрел на вулканца, а тот, вместо ответа совершенно неожиданно обнял его и прижал к себе. Этот ответ удовлетворил Джима целиком и полностью, что он и выразил Споку, поцеловав его.

Когда оба, наконец, снова обрели возможность дышать и Джим открыл глаза, то заметил во взгляде вулканца знакомый огонек, который обычно предшествовал...

– Интересно.

Да, вот этому слову он обычно и предшествовал.

– Мне кажется, что это не совсем то слово, которое здесь подходит, – улыбаясь, ответил Джим, – но я с удовольствием узнаю, что же именно вызвало ваш интерес.

– До настоящего момента я считал, что люди не обладают такой связью нервных окончаний с центральной нервной системой, как вулканцы. Однако, исходя из имеющихся у меня теперь данных, я выдвинул гипотезу, что у людей подобная связь существует.

– Надо же, это действительно интересно! Что натолкнуло вас на такую мысль?

– Ваш язык.

– Мой язык? – Джим был в равной степени озадачен и смущен.

– Совершенно верно. Я обнаружил, что нервные окончания, находящиеся на поверхности языка человека обладают гораздо большей проводимостью, чем аналогичные окончания на подушечках пальцев. Интенсивность обмена информацией в данном случае почти сопоставима с аналогичной у вулканцев.

– Спок, вы хотите сказать, что, когда вулканцы прикасаются к кому-то руками, это своего рода поцелуй взасос? – решил пошутить капитан.

– Ваши выводы совершенно точны в той части, что касаются факта поцелуя, Джим, – неожиданно подтвердил его слова Спок, – однако, мне незнаком термин «взасос», поэтому я не могу подтвердить или опровергнуть наличие данного фактора.

Джим пораженно смотрел на Спока и молчал несколько секунд.

– Теперь я понимаю, почему вулканцы так не любят прикасаться к кому-нибудь, – ответил он, наконец.

– Совершенно верно. Только супругам дозволено публично прикасаться друг к другу в жесте супружества, остальные публичные прикосновения недопустимы и для них.

– В жесте супружества, это как?

Спок замер и даже, кажется, прекратил дышать на несколько мгновений.

– Это больше чем, просто жест. Он имеет очень большое значение и использование его в неподобающей ситуации недопустимо. Это своего рода клятва и подтверждение клятвы, а также демонстрация связи между супругами.

– Но вы же можете просто показать его мне? – после такого описания Джим сгорал от любопытства.

Спок явно колебался перед тем, как ответить.

– Его невозможно просто показать. Тот, кто начинает его, тем самым заявляет свои права на другого. Второй должен ответить, иначе это означает развод через битву. Едва этот жест сформирован одним, второй обязан ответить на него в любое время и в любом месте, независимо от обстоятельств.

– Погодите, Спок, развод? То есть, стоит показать другому какой-то там жест и все, вы женаты?

– Если учитывать, что этот момент является центральной частью ритуала кунут-калифи, то ответ положительный.

– Поэтому вы не можете мне показать этот жест? Потому что таким образом, фактически предложите мне выйти за вас замуж?

– Не совсем. Первый раз это будет то, что в вашем языке называют обручением. Если оно будет принято, то во второй раз это будет заключением брака.

Капитан вынужден был мысленно одернуть свое разогнавшееся воображение. Во-первых, он не собирался сочетаться браком со Споком, по крайней мере, сейчас. Во-вторых, он не знал, что это за жест. В-третьих, и к лучшему, что не знал, а то трудно было бы предугадать, как бы он воспользовался этим знанием. Однако, информацию Джим тщательно запомнил. Про запас.

Улыбнувшись, он вернул Спока к первоначальной теме их разговора.

– Что ж, раз вулканские поцелуи окружены такими сложностями, придется довольствоваться человеческими.

Вызов по внутренней связи дошел до их сознания не сразу. С сожалением, Джим разорвал объятие, чтобы дотянуться до кнопки.

– Кирк слушает.

– Капитан, с вами желает поговорить главнокомандующий Звездного Флота.

Джим чуть не подскочил на кровати. Это явно было что-то очень серьезное и он только надеялся, что это не начало новой войны.

– Переведите его на мой терминал. Конец связи.

Времени одеваться у него не было, так что Джим успел только дойти до шкафа, схватить форменный джемпер и натянуть его прямо на голое тело. Потом он сел за стол, развернул монитор так, чтобы в кадре встроенной камеры помещались только его лицо и плечи, и включил передачу.

Через несколько минут он смог незаметно выдохнуть от облегчения, когда понял, что о войне речь точно не идет. По крайней мере, пока что. Ему и его кораблю был отдан приказ доставить делегатов от четырнадцати планет, входящих в состав Федерации, на планету Вавилон, где будет проходит межпланетная конференция по какому-то архиважному вопросу. Джиму сначала очень не понравилась идея, что его корабль превратят в круизный лайнер для дипломатов, но потом главнокомандующий упомянул в числе прочих делегаций вулканскую и капитан еле удержался от того, чтобы не взглянуть поверх монитора на Спока.

Когда сеанс связи был завершен, Джим, наконец-то, посмотрел на первого помощника. Тот сидел на кровати, совершенно спокойный.

– Ну что, Спок, похоже, несколько дней вы будете не единственным вулканцем на борту «Энтерпрайз».

Потом он встал из-за стола и подошел к кровати.

Спок поднял голову, глядя на капитана.

– Очевидно, – ответил он.

Джим улыбнулся и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать первого помощника. «И все равно будете единственным для меня», сказал Споку его поцелуй. Потом капитан стянул с себя джемпер и выполнил данное себе когда-то обещание, объяснив первому помощнику, чего он хочет. Впервые тесный корабельный душ показался ему самым удобным и прекрасным местом во Вселенной.

В последующие дни у них не было возможности проводить много времени вместе. Корабль потребовал огромной работы для того, чтобы на нем с относительным комфортом можно было разместить лишние сто сорок человек, особенно учитывая то, что практически все они не были людьми. Круглыми стуками члены команды что-то переставляли, передвигали, даже возводили и разбирали внутренние перегородки. Когда, наконец, последние переделки были закончены и первая группа делегатов благополучно прибыла на борт, Джим чувствовал себя муравьем в огромном муравейнике.

Однако и после этого проблемы не закончились, а только начались по-настоящему. По мере того, как на борт корабля поднимались все новые и новые делегации, возникали новые проблемы, связанные как с непредвиденными капризами гостей, так и с тем, что гости начинали выяснять отношения друг с другом. Причем, это все были дипломаты высокого уровня и по любому вопросу они сразу же требовали капитана. А сам капитан держался только на любопытстве, потому что последней делегацией, которую они должны были забрать перед тем, как лечь на прямой курс на Вавилон, были вулканцы.


	24. Chapter 24

24.

Наконец, вулканская делегация поднялась на борт «Энтерпрайз» и вот тут капитана ждал огромный непредвиденный сюрприз. Когда Спок представил посла Вулкана и его жену, как своих родителей, Джим подумал, что при первой же возможности покусает первого помощника за уши, чтобы тому впредь не повадно было так подставлять своего капитана.

Несмотря на это, он в тайне был очень рад возможности познакомиться с родителями Спока и легко можно догадаться, почему. Конечно, он не был женщиной и они со Споком не были супругами, но в лице посла Сарека и госпожи Сарек Джим смог наблюдать отношения вулканца и человека со стороны. Глядя, с какой любовью госпожа Сарек смотрит на мужа и как знакомо смягчаются при этом черты лица самого вулканского посла, Джим с удовлетворением думал, что Спок унаследовал от отца не только упрямство и способности к компьютерам. Когда же посол и его жена во второй раз прикоснулись друг к другу вытянутыми указательным и средним пальцами, Джим внезапно сообразил, что это и есть тот самый жест, о котором говорил его первый помощник. Глядя на это целомудренное прикосновение, он вспомнил, какое применение он нашел конкретно этим двум пальцам Спока, и решил, что его вариант однозначно привлекает его гораздо больше.

Помимо этого, Аманда, а так звали госпожу Сарек, была единственным источником, из которого Джим мог узнать что-то о Споке, потому что даже из самого первого помощника эти сведения было зачастую не вытащить и силовым лучом. Капитан едва сдерживался от того, чтобы не наброситься на бедную женщину с расспросами. Удерживала его это того только неловкость, которую он чувствовал в ее присутствии. Она была матерью того, кого он любил, кого, как выяснилось в свое время, лишил девственности, и с которым твердо намеревался провести всю свою жизнь. Общаясь с ней, Джим никак не мог избавиться от ощущения, которое испытал, когда родители впервые застукали его с девушкой, когда ему было лет четырнадцать. Они тогда, конечно же, извинились за вторжение, поздравили его с тем, что он стал мужчиной, и пригласили девушку присоединиться к ним за обедом. В общем, были сама любезность и лучшими родителями в квадранте Альфа. Джим же чувствовал себя ужасно, потому что это был отнюдь не первый его опыт и не первая девушка, так что поздравления были совершенно не к месту и не вовремя, и только смутили его и его партнершу. С тех пор он стал более скрытен в данном вопросе и больше никого не приводил в дом. Так что Джим даже ни на минуту не задумывался над тем, чтобы предложить Споку поставить его родителей в известность касательно их отношений, так же, как он не собирался сообщать и своей семье.

На второй день после отправления с Вулкана все это отошло на второй план. Странные сигналы, публичный инцидент между Сареком и Гафом, последующее убийство Гафа, болезнь Сарека, неопознанный корабль — этих событий хватило Джиму с лихвой для того, чтобы оставить подростковые переживания позади. Главное заняло все его мысли. Первое — безопасность корабля, второе — здоровье Сарека. Поэтому, когда капитан очнулся на койке в лазарете после тесного общения с лезвием кинжала и Маккой сказал ему, что Спок отказывается передавать командование Скотти, это было главное. Преодолевая боль, предательскую слабость и головокружение от кровопотери, Джим поднялся и добрался до мостика. Коронная улыбка и ментальный блок не подвели его, ему удалось обмануть подозрительность Спока. Когда же неопознанный корабль атаковал «Энтерпрайз», это тоже было главное и потому капитан сконцентрировался на защите корабля, забыв про рану.

Только когда оба этих главных вопроса благополучно разрешились, Джим позволил себе чувствовать усталость и боль, и даже позволил Маккою запереть его в лазарете на несколько дней. Этому немало способствовало то, что Спок находился на соседней койке. Однако, уже на второй день организм первого помощника справился с воздействием мощного стимулятора кроветворения и капитана стало невозможно дольше удерживать в койке, хотя его рана еще не зажила. Такое глубокое узкое проникновение невозможно было зашить и требовалось либо расширить рану, что было недопустимо в связи с тем, что разрез находился слишком близко к сердцу, либо оставить заживать постепенно, стимулируя восстановление тканей лекарственными средствами.

Все это время госпожа Сарек практически ни на минуту не оставляла выздоравливающего посла, что совершенно устраивало капитана. Как выяснил Джим за эти дни, Аманда была чудесной женщиной: умной, доброй, с отличным чувством юмора. Однако она все равно оставалась матерью Спока, и героический капитан Джеймс Тиберий Кирк чувствовал себя рядом с ней, как школьник.

Однако, за день до прибытия на Вавилон, Аманда нанесла капитану визит, когда тот отдыхал в своей каюте после вахты. Благодаря мастерству доктора Маккоя его рана заживала быстро, но иногда еще давала о себе знать. Глядя на бодрого, как обычно, первого помощника, Джим даже позавидовал его ускоренной регенерации. Самому же капитану приходилось прилагать усилия, чтобы казаться полным сил и энергии.

Звонок в дверь застал Джима, когда он самостоятельно менял себе повязку на ране, потому что считал, что глупо из-за такой царапины идти в лазарет. Стоя перед зеркалом, он пытался правильно разместить повязку, однако, из-за того, что подлый орионец ударил его в спину, сделать это было довольно трудно. Сосредоточившись на своей задаче, Джим не глядя хлопнул по кнопке открывания двери:

– Войдите.

– Капитан, я не помешала?

Джим вздрогнул и внезапно очень остро ощутил, что он стоит полуголый перед матерью Спока.

– Нет, конечно. Извините, я сейчас закончу, - капитан попытался прилепить повязку хоть как-нибудь, чтобы скорее одеться.

– Позвольте вам помочь, - она забрала из его рук измочаленную повязку, расправила и аккуратно приложила к ране. Прикосновения ее теплых пальцев были деликатными и почти неощутимыми.

– Спасибо, госпожа Сарек, – смущенно ответил Джим, когда она закончила и он смог поспешно натянуть на себя форму.

– О, это пустяки! Я столько раз это делала, когда Спок был ребенком, что могу претендовать на квалификацию медсестры, – с улыбкой ответила Аманда.

– В этом вам, должно быть, повезло больше, чем моей матери, на Споке все заживает просто моментально.

– Физические раны — да, – неожиданно грустно ответила Аманда, – но не душевные.

Джим прекрасно понимал, о чем она говорит, но не нашелся, что ей на это сказать. Она, впрочем, и не ждала от него ответа. Улыбнувшись, она продолжила:

– На самом деле, я ведь пришла сказать вам спасибо.

– За что? – удивился Кирк.

– За жизнь моего мужа и за душу моего сына.

– Но я ничего... – попытался было возразить Джим, но Аманда жестом попросила его дать ей закончить.

– Когда вас ранили, Спок отказался передать командование другому, хотя я умоляла его об этом. Я тогда ужасно разозлилась на него, потому что испугалась, что я теряю не только мужа, но и сына. Моего сына, которого выносила и родила, которому помогала сделать первые шаги и перевязывала первые раны. В тот момент я испугалась, что в нем нет ничего от меня, что его душа черства и суха, раз ради жизни родного отца он не хочет нарушать инструкции. Как же я ошибалась!

Аманда устало опустилась в стоящее рядом кресло. Джим только сейчас заметил, какой изможденной она выглядит. Он хотел было предложить ей воды, но она уже продолжила:

– Когда ваш чудесный доктор Маккой впервые рассказал мне об операции и о том, что я рискую потерять либо мужа, либо сына, я просила вас не заставлять меня выбирать, потому что сделать такой выбор невозможно. Сейчас я понимаю, что сама потребовала от Спока именно этого. Ведь он выбирал не между своим отцом и уставом, он выбирал между отцом и вами.

Джим едва не вздрогнул от неожиданности этих слов и почувствовал, что стремительно заливается несвойственным ему румянцем. Аманда, казалось, не заметила этого.

– Я взывала к его человеческой части, не понимая, что я делаю. Я даже дала ему пощечину, собственному сыну, представляете? Я попыталась просить у него прощения потом, но он спрятался от меня за этой своей вулканской маской, и я не виню его. Я должна была понять раньше, с самого начала, когда только увидела его здесь, на корабле. Иногда я так жалею, что мы, люди, не обладаем телепатией. Я ослепла от своего страха и пыталась заставить его сделать так, как было угодно мне. В то время как вы просто сделали то, что было нужно ему по-настоящему, избавили его от необходимости выбирать, хотя это угрожало вашей собственной жизни. Вы не представляете, как я благодарна судьбе, за то что он встретил вас!

Пунцовый уже до кончиков ушей Джим попытался отшутиться, но у него это получилось просто чудовищно:

– Вы преувеличиваете мои заслуги. Я просто не люблю отдавать кому-нибудь мое кресло, вот и все.

Аманда в ответ просто посмотрела на него и очень тихо спросила:

– Правда?

Джим отвел глаза. Он понял, что окончательно проиграл, бесполезно было пытаться скрыть что-то от этой женщины. Слова сами слетели с его губ:

– Мне очень дорог ваш сын.

Аманда поднялась из кресла и подошла к капитану, тот мужественно встретил ее взгляд. Ее лицо светилось тихой радостью, она подняла руку и погладила Джима по щеке:

– Спасибо.

Затем она поспешила выйти из каюты, оставив Кирка наедине с его мыслями.

Когда на следующий день делегации покидали корабль, Аманда обняла Спока на прощание, чем весьма шокировала всю вулканскую делегацию. Капитан едва сдержал смех, глядя на их вытянутые лица. Правда, сразу после Спока Аманда обняла и его, так что смеяться ему внезапно резко расхотелось. Далее последовал безмолвный диалог между послом и Амандой, в результате которого госпожа Сарек явно победила, после чего посол торжественно попрощался с сыном, а после едва заметной паузы и с капитаном. У Джима возникло нехорошее подозрение о том, что у госпожи Сарек нет от мужа никаких секретов. А это означало, что, фактически, он познакомился с родителями Спока. Не в смысле просто познакомиться, а в смысле «пама, мама, это Джим, здрасьте, я очень люблю вашего сына». Ощущение было немного странное, но неприятным назвать его было нельзя, так что капитан решил просто принять этот факт, как он есть.


	25. Chapter 25

25.

Чем ближе было окончание пятилетней миссии, тем чаще члены команды «Энтерпрайз» стали задумываться о будущем. С каждым днем было все больше шансов вернуться на Землю, сохранив корабль и большую часть первоначального экипажа. Успешное выполнение миссии сулило большие профессиональные перспективы и каждый, кто был на борту корабля, нет-нет, да и позволял себе немного помечтать о будущем.

Чехов радовался мысли, что, наконец-то, перестанет быть самым младшим членом экипажа, и думал, что «лейтенант» звучит гораздо лучше, чем «энсин». Сулу рассчитывал обязательно занять место первого помощника на своем следующем корабле, причем этот корабль обязательно должен быть совершенно новым, только со стапелей. Ухура мечтала, что они со Скотти, наконец-то, смогут отправиться в отпуск вдвоем и ей хотя бы какое-то время не придется делить его с двигателями. Сам же Скотти радовался мысли, что у него будет возможность спокойно почитать любимые технические журналы и заняться модернизацией автоматического переводчика для Ухуры, благо у него были некоторые идейки. Доктор Маккой ворчал, будто спит и видит тот момент, когда он сможет избежать необходимости каждый день наблюдать взгляды капитана и первого помощника друг на друга. Правда это или нет, останется его тайной.

Прошедшие месяцы, сложившиеся в несколько лет, нисколько не изменили отношения между Джимом и Споком. Время словно замерло для них, оставаясь неизменным в пределах «Энтерпрайз». Каждый день, проходивший в повседневных обязанностях среди одних и тех же лиц и одних и тех же стен, был точной копией предыдущего. Конечно же, случались открытия, встречи с неизведанным, опасности и прочая, но любой кризис рано или поздно заканчивался и все продолжалось так же, как и раньше. Ни один из них не задумывался о будущем до определенного момента. Джим был совершенно счастлив оттого, что Спок был рядом в качестве первого помощника, друга и любовника, и менять что-то в данном случае казалось глупым. Спок впервые в жизни нащупал хрупкое равновесие между своей вулканской и человеческой половиной, а внешние обстоятельства всячески благоприятствовали тому, чтобы оно поддерживалось. Однако, за месяц до даты окончания миссии, это равновесие серьезно пошатнулось.

Много лет общаясь с вулканцем, люди привыкли к нему и относились, как к обычному человеку. За это время он дал слишком мало поводов напомнить рядовым членам экипажа, что весьма сильно отличается от людей. В частности, многие часто упускали из виду гораздо более острый слух первого помощника.

Спок как раз заканчивал завтракать, когда из гомона людских голосов выхватил упоминание о важном для него предмете. Вездесущий Чехов пересказывал нескольким членам экипажа последние слухи. В том конкретном слухе, что заинтересовал первого помощника, шла речь о том, что сразу по возвращении корабля на Землю, капитан продолжит свою собственную традицию и станет самым молодым адмиралом Звездного Флота. На Спока эта информация, даже не подтвержденная, подействовала как удар молнией. Внезапно первый помощник приобщился к экипажу в том плане, что тоже задумался о будущем. Одна простая мысль выбила крошечный камушек из основания той горы, на которой покоилось равновесие Спока, и вся эта гора лавиной обрушилась на него. Первый помощник понимал, что если капитан примет повышение, а он его, несомненно, примет, то ему, Споку, не останется места рядом с ним. У адмиралов нет первых помощников, а быть таковым для любого другого капитана у него больше не получится, он знал это твердо. Как только капитан покинет корабль, они станут просто Кирком и Споком, и ничего больше не будет связывать их кроме, как ни парадоксально это звучало, ментальной связи, да еще воспоминаний.

Единственным выходом из этой ситуации, при котором им не пришлось бы расстаться, было получить следующую миссию. Это было немного, но хотя бы отсрочило неизбежный, как теперь понимал Спок, конец. К тому же, запоздало вспомнил он, это же просто слухи, а информация такого сорта, да еще и полученная из заведомо подозрительного источника, могла оказаться ложной с вероятностью 94 целых 3 сотых процента. Такое соотношение практически успокоило Спока, но посеяло в нем первые ростки тревоги. Чтобы предотвратить любую возможность неблагоприятного сценария, он решил поговорить об этом с Джимом.

Один только капитан упорно продолжал игнорировать будущее, наслаждаясь сегодняшним днем. Эта жизненная позиция базировалась на мнении, что чтобы ни случилось, он придумает, как выкрутиться, так что нечего было тратить время и силы на то, чтобы думать заранее о том, что может никогда не произойти. Однако, была одна вещь, которую он планировал. Вернее, не совсем планировал, а просто в глубине души знал, что он это обязательно сделает, когда подвернется момент. Момент подвернулся уже на пути к Земле, за неделю до возвращения.

Спок, как обычно, зашел к нему после вахты. Однако, едва он переступил порог, Джим сразу понял, что ни шахмат, ни обсуждения интересного участка компьютерного кода, ни тем более секса, в этот раз не ожидается. Первый помощник был одновременно чрезвычайно собран и при этом выказывал признаки неуверенности и беспокойства. Джим не стал его ни о чем спрашивать, по опыту зная, что в таком случае проще дать Споку немного времени и он все скажет сам. А пока он запросил у репликатора две чашки чая, черного для себя и зеленого для вулканца. Горячие стаканчики приятно согрели ладони, пока он ставил напитки на стол. После нескольких минут расслабленной тишины, капитан не выдержал и обратился к первому помощнику.

– Спок.

– Джим, – одновременно с ним начал говорить вулканец и тут же осекся, – да, что вы хотели мне сказать?

– Я хотел спросить, что вы хотели мне сказать, – с улыбкой ответил тот.

Вулканец явно боролся с чем-то внутри себя, так что капитан ласково подбодрил его.

– Ну же, Спок, я знаю этот взгляд, в чем дело?

В данной ситуации логика нисколько не помогала вулканцу сформулировать свои мысли, потому что то, что он пытался выразить, шло от сердца.

Джим как-будто понял это, потому что потянулся вперед, забрал из ладони Спока стаканчик с остывающим чаем и обхватил его ладонь, чтобы почувствовать все то, что вулканец не мог сказать. Неуверенность и страх сразу бросались в глаза, но под ними скрывалось другое, теплое и сияющее чувство. Спустя несколько мгновений Джим почувствовал, как страх уходит, однако неуверенность оставалась. Тогда он понял.

– Когда мы прибудем на Землю, все изменится, – это было утверждение, а не вопрос, – однако, никто не говорит, что все изменится к худшему.

То, что настал момент, которого он подсознательно ждал, Джим понял сразу. Он без дальнейших колебаний отпустил ладонь Спока только для того, чтобы тут же протянуть ему правую руку с вытянутыми указательным и средним пальцами.

Спок несколько мгновений смотрел на руку Джима и не мог понять, почему вдруг его мыслительный процесс остановился. Когда же до него, наконец, дошло, что за жест он видит, он сначала решил, что это ошибка.

– Капитан, со всем уважением, я вынужден предостеречь вас от использования вулканских жестов, смысла которых вы не знаете, так как это может привести к определенным межкультурным казусам.

Джима это нисколько не смутило.

– О нет, Спок, вы глубоко ошибаетесь. Я очень хорошо знаю, что именно означает этот жест. Так что, если для вас это недостаточно очевидно, то тогда я сделаю вот что. В конце-концов, вы и человек тоже, так что я имею право объединить наши обычаи.

С этими словами он встал, обошел вокруг стола, опустился перед вулканцем на одно колено и повторно протянул ему руку в вулканском жесте, произнеся:

– Спок! Я, Джеймс Т. Кирк, прошу вас стать моим супругом.

Это было неожиданно, это было ошеломляюще огромно. Логика не могла в один момент охватить масштаб этого события, поэтому эмоции успели на короткое мгновения взять верх и, прежде чем Спок успел осознать это, он ответил на жест. Легкое прикосновение почти обожгло его и привело в чувство. Пораженный, он смотрел на собственную руку, чувствовал кончиками пальцев тепло пальцев человека и понимал, что перешагнул невидимую грань, которую обещал сам себе никогда не перешагивать. Подняв глаза на лицо капитана, он увидел, что тот улыбается. Впервые видеть эту улыбку было больно и одно это испугало Спока до крайности.

– Джим, простите, сейчас мне надо побыть одному, – произнес он, осознавая, насколько близок он ко лжи.

Улыбка сменилась выражением озабоченности, но, к величайшему облегчению вулканца, вопросов не последовало, что было весьма необычно.

– Конечно, Спок.

Джим отнял руку, но прикосновение продолжало гореть на кончиках пальцев, почти не ослабевая. Капитан поднялся на ноги, освобождая Споку проход. Вулканец помедлил немного и поднялся. Противоречивые чувства раздирали его изнутри, логика все еще не могла совладать с ситуацией и вышедшими из берегов эмоциями. Наверное, поэтому он и сделал перед уходом одну совершенно человеческую вещь. Уже в дверях, он обернулся к Джиму, обнял его и поцеловал так, что у того палуба ушла из под ног. Мгновение спустя дверь с тихим шелестом закрылась за ним.


	26. Chapter 26

26.

_Бежать!_ Немедленно бежать от того, кто самим своим существом меняет его так неуловимо и так разительно, что Спок уже не узнает сам себя.

Он пришел в себя от холода. В ангаре для шаттлов не было необходимости поддерживать комфортную температуру и в этом огромном помещении было прохладно даже для человека, не говоря уже о вулканце. Оглядевшись, Спок понял, что, не считая его самого, ангар был совершенно пуст. Каждый вздох отдавался в ушах мерным гулом, а холодный воздух затекал за воротник униформы, но уходить отсюда не хотелось. Поколебавшись пару мгновений, Спок забрался в ближайший шаттл и включил автономную систему жизнеобеспечения, настроив ее на комфортный режим. Теперь он мог успокоиться и все обдумать.

Ему не было оправданий. Он отрекся от всего, что считал важным в своей жизни, и даже не заметил этого. Эмоции отравили его, пропитали его насквозь, он стал зависим от них, как от наркотического средства. Не логично было отвечать на жест землянина. Несмотря на ментальную связь официальный союз между ними был абсолютно нелогичен. На этот шаг его толкнули эмоции, а не логика. Выбор становился очевиден. Либо последовать за эмоциями и остаться с Джимом в любом качестве, в каком он сможет быть с ним, либо последовать логике и вернуться на Вулкан.

Споку потребовалось несколько минут и весь его опыт медитации, для того чтобы подавить собственную эмоциональную реакцию на мысли о необходимости расставания с Джимом. Эта реакция только подтвердила его опасения. Анализируя себя и свои поступки за последнее время он выявлял все новые и новые факты своего нелогичного поведения. Он не обнаружил никакой возможности оставаться вместе с Джимом и при этом сохранить верность принципам логики.

В этот момент он впервые за много лет позволил себе вспомнить Сайбока. Он вспомнил, как после изгнания сводного брата с Вулкана клялся сам себе, что никогда не допустит повторения его ошибки, никогда не заставит отца выглядеть таким больным и опустошенным, каким тот был тогда. С малых лет Спок искал свое место в мире, стремился преодолеть конфликт, живым воплощением которого он был. Он нашел свой ответ в абсолютной логике и отказе от эмоций, он стремился стать больше вулканцем, чем сам Сурак. Теперь же он как никогда был близок к тому, чтобы повторить путь Сайбока. Он не мог этого допустить. Подключившись к системе корабельной связи через терминал шаттла, Спок впервые за все эти годы воспользовался прямым дипломатическим каналом.

Посол Сарек выглядел гораздо лучше, чем когда он видел его в последний раз. Операция, которую провел доктор Маккой, однозначно была успешной. Окно за спиной отца было темным, на Земле в Сан-Франциско была ночь.

– Спок.

Этого слова было достаточно, чтобы выразить и приветствие, и вопрос. Люди бы сначала произнесли десятки пустых, ничего не значащих слов, вулканцы же не нуждались в подобной мишуре. Этот простой факт нес успокоение.

– Отец, – без промедления обратился к послу Спок, – я запрашиваю ваше содействие в организации моего скорейшего возвращении на Вулкан. Я принял решение и имею намерение немедленно отправиться в Гол.

Сарек помедлил мгновение перед ответом, внимательно изучая лицо сына.

– Это из-за Джеймса Кирка, – в его словах не было вопросительной интонации.

Спок удивленно поднял бровь.

– Вы располагаете информацией о некоторых особенностях моих отношений с капитаном Кирком? – спросил он.

– Ваша мать поделилась со мной своими наблюдениями.

Спок выпрямился в кресле. Значит, отец знал обо всем все эти годы? В любом случае, это ничего не меняло.

– Что он сделал? – неожиданно спросил Сарек.

Спок не смог справиться с собой и отвел глаза, отвечая:

– Он предложил мне стать его супругом.

Сарек удивленно приподнял брови.

– Это расходится с моими прежними представлениями о нем.

Спока эта фраза по совершенно непонятной причине задела, но он привычно погасил эту небольшую вспышку и промолчал.

– Сын мой, – ровным голосом продолжил Сарек, – ответ на ваш запрос положительный. Сразу по возвращению на Землю вам будет предоставлена возможность немедленно отправиться на Вулкан.

– Я признателен.

На этом разговор был закончен и через пару мгновений лицо отца исчезло с экрана. Спок чувствовал себя пустым и холодным, словно шаттл без пилота. Отключив все системы, он выбрался наружу и отправился в свою каюту. Ему предстояла долгая глубокая медитация.

Последующие дни для команды пролетели, как один, занятые радостной суматохой по поводу возвращения из миссии. За день до прибытия на Землю, капитан созвал общий сбор экипажа и лично поблагодарил каждого за выдающуюся работу. Закончилось это тем, что команда кинулась «качать» любимого капитана и официальное мероприятие переросло в веселую вечеринку. Словно в противовес всеобщему оживлению первый помощник был сдержан и замкнут чуть более, чем обычно, и гораздо больше, чем можно было бы ожидать от человека, который только что был помолвлен. Однако, Джим давно привык к тому, что реакция вулканца на привычные вещи очень часто отличалась от человеческой, и относился к этому спокойно до самого прилета.

Когда «Энтрепрайз» благополучно вышла на орбиту вокруг Земли и все официальные процедуры были пройдены, капитан объявил по корабельной связи завершение миссии и искренне поздравил всех с окончанием этого долгого пути, а потом распустил команду в увольнение до дальнейших распоряжений. Которые, с некоторой грустью понимал он, в следующий раз большинству из них отдаст уже не он.

Несколько часов ушло на то, чтобы принять окончательные рапорты и опечатать большую часть систем, начиная от вооружения и заканчивая медотсеком. За пять лет в звездолетостроении произошло множество новых открытий, в большей части которых была заслуга его экипажа, в особенности мистера Скотта. Так что, теперь их славный корабль отправлялся в док на модернизацию и Джим гадал, как он сможет управлять другим кораблем после того, как этот стал ему настоящим домом. Закончив утомительный и грустный обход, капитан отправился прямиком к первому помощнику. Сейчас он как никогда нуждался в нем, чтобы утешиться тем, что хотя он теряет «Энтерпрайз», у него остается Спок.

Проходя мимо раскрытых дверей тех кают, обитатели которых уже покинули корабль, Джим чувствовал себя все хуже и хуже с каждым шагом и неосознанно шел все быстрее. В каюту первого помощника он почти вбежал, но замер на пороге. Если не считать нескольких случаев переодевания, когда они спускались в десант на планеты, он впервые увидел Спока в штатском. Капитану показалось, что в традиционной вулканской одежде тот выглядел чужим и далеким.

– Как необычно видеть вас без формы, Спок.

Джим, наконец, пересек порог и приблизился к первому помощнику.

– Согласно Уставу я имею право носить любой вид одежды, находясь в увольнении.

– Само собой. Я только сказал, что мне непривычно видеть вас таким. Вы в ней выглядите, как ваш отец.

– Это несущественно.

Джим внезапно поежился от странного ощущения неловкости и дискомфорта. Это напомнило ему то чувство, которое он испытал в Академии, когда впервые встретился со Споком – как если бы он был редким насекомым, которое прикололи на лист картона и изучали. Очень необычно было испытывать это в общении с первым помощником после всего того, что между ними произошло. Отмахнувшись от этой неприятной мысли, Джим спросил:

– У вас есть какие-нибудь дела в Сан-Франциско? Я знаю одно отличное месте...

– Мой отец сейчас на Земле, – оборвал его Спок, – я должен увидеться с ним.

– А... – только и смог ответить Джим.

Это многое объясняло. Вероятно, Спок был так напряжен в эти дни из-за предстоящей встречи с послом Сареком. Возможно, он даже собрался поставить отца в известность касательно их отношений, кто знает.

– Что же, тогда передавайте мое почтение послу.

Джим не смог придумать, чтобы такого еще сказать, а молчаливая статуя, которую представлял сейчас из себя вулканец, никак не провоцировала его на дальнейшую беседу.

– Удачи, Спок.

Узкая ладонь возникла из складок темной материи, будто из воздуха.

– Живи долго и процветай, Джим.

Кирк, как и полагается, покинул «Энтерпрайз» последним из команды, хотя корабль вовсе не был пуст. Земные службы прислали своих людей, чтобы те отвели судно в космический док, находившийся недалеко от Меркурия. Когда капитан шел в транспортерную, чтобы спуститься на Землю, он видел, что инженеры уже приступили к демонтажу некоторых систем. Отчего-то, это напомнило Джиму о вскрытии трупа. Он постарался всеми силами отогнать от себя печальные мысли и решительно перешагнул порог транспортерной.

Собравшись снова воедино, он в задумчивости направился к выходу из наземной транспортной станции. Он успел сделать лишь пару шагов, когда к нему обратились.

– Капитан Кирк!

Джим только сейчас заметил дежурного офицера.

– Да? – рассеянно отозвался он.

– Адмирал Макрайт просил передать вам, что немедленно хочет вас видеть. И еще, он рекомендует вам воспользоваться служебным выходом со станции.

Джим встревожился.

– Служебным, почему? Что-то случилось?

– Я полагаю, он имел ввиду тех представителей массовой информации и прочих лиц, которые ожидают вас в холле.

Кирк благодарно улыбнулся офицеру.

– Спасибо. Думаю, я воспользуюсь этим советом.

Благополучно покинув станцию, Джим добрался до ближайшего наземного экспресса, который за десять минут должен был доставить его к штаб-квартире Звездного Флота. Кругом было множество людей, кипела обычная земная жизнь, а Кирк мысленно все также шел по изгибающимся коридорам «Энтерпрайз». Все случилось слишком быстро. Еще утром он был капитаном лучшего корабля во всей Федерации, а сейчас он обычный человек, затерявшийся среди миллионов таких же людей. В этих мыслях не было ни капли гордыни, просто корабль был его жизнью, его призванием, его домом. Оставалось надеяться, что Энди Макрайт хочет его видеть, потому что тому срочно нужен капитан для новой миссии. Это было бы идеально, у Джима не было никакого желания оставаться на Земле больше, чем на пару дней.

В штаб-квартире, как обычно, было очень оживленно. Множество знакомых лиц, улыбки, приветствия и при этом шепотки за спиной. Вполне привычное сочетание. К славе самого молодого капитана звездолета теперь добавилось и то, что его корабль единственный вернулся из пятилетней миссии без капитальных повреждений.

Добравшись до кабинета адмирала Макрайта Кирк обнаружил, что его старинный приятель ничуть не изменился, если не считать большего количества седины в волосах. Все те же сутулые плечи и усталый вид. Все тот же стол, заваленный микропленками. Джим и Энди обменялись дружескими приветствиями, адмирал предложил ему выпить чего-нибудь с дороги и расспросил о последних событиях в дальнем космосе. Только потом он перешел к делу.

– Джим, у меня к вам важный разговор. Вы слышали про ситуацию с Криосом?

– Вы шутите? Кто же не слышал про Криос. Весь Альфа-квадрант только и говорит об этом.

– Ну, прямо так уж и весь, – усмехнулся адмирал, машинально перебирая пленки на столе, – но в одном вы правы, дело получило гораздо больше огласки, чем мы бы хотели. Что вы сами обо всем этом думаете?

– Я думаю, что стоит приглядеть за этим районом.

– Мудро. Я подумываю послать туда Крейна.

Будь сейчас у Джима его «Энтерпрайз», он бы наверняка уже направлялся туда, но с новым кораблем и новой командой лезть в это деликатное дело он считал глупым, потому и не рассчитывал на то, что Макрайт пошлет его туда. Однако дать совет старому приятелю никогда не было поздно.

– Это вы зря. Крейн прекрасный капитан в том, что касается последовательности и настойчивости, но ему не хватает гибкости, а ситуация на Криосе скорее потребует именно второго. Вот Веласкес отлично подошел бы для того, чтобы чутко держать руку на пульсе всей ситуации.

Макрайт широко улыбнулся и расслабленно откинулся в кресле, бросив пленки обратно на стол.

– Простите, мой друг, я нисколько в вас не сомневался, но все равно должен был проверить.

– Что проверить? – Кирку это почему-то сразу очень не понравилось, но он решил не торопиться и все выяснить.

– Я ухожу в отставку, Джим. Буду бездельничать целыми днями. Может даже, напишу книгу по мотивам ваших отчетов, а то я, помнится, каждый второй отчет с «Энтерпрайз» читал, как приключенческий роман.

Они рассмеялись. Доля правды, в этом, несомненно, была, но почему-то Джим был уверен, что Макрайт готовит главную шутку напоследок. Спустя мгновение его подозрение подтвердилось.

– Я рекомендовал вас в качестве своего преемника.

Кирк посмотрел на него с недоверчивой полуулыбкой.

– Вы шутите? Я что-то пропустил и на Земле сегодня первое апреля?

– Никаких шуток, дружище. Я убедил Верховное командование, что лучше вас на должность руководителя операций Флота им не найти, и вы сами это только что продемонстрировали. Вы знаете космос, всех нынешних и большую часть будущих капитанов, как свои пять пальцев.

Джим едва удержался от того, чтобы не вскочить с кресла.

– Погодите, я думал, что мне дадут другой корабль и другую миссию, причем здесь операции Флота?

Энди удивленно ухмыльнулся.

– Неужто ни одна птичка вам так и не напела? Невероятно. Прямо сейчас готовится приказ о вашем повышении. Так что, пользуясь случаем, рад первым поздравить вас, адмирал Кирк.

Джима словно обухом по голове ударили. Адмирал, штаб-квартира, Земля. Нет, на это он не собирался соглашаться, но давно понял, что идти напролом в таких вопросах часто означало проиграть битву, едва начав. Сначала, конечно же, предстояло все выяснить и постараться переубедить высокое начальство. Поэтому Кирк изобразил приличествующие моменту удивление и радость. Первое изображать почти не пришлось, а со вторым пришлось постараться. Воспользовавшись случаем, он решил разведать кое-что.

– Спасибо, Энди, это так неожиданно. Огромная честь для меня. А что касательно моей команды? Они все тоже заслужили повышение.

Макрайт рассмеялся.

– Не переживайте за них, Джим. Благодаря вашей славе капитаны кораблей чуть ли не дерутся за то, чтобы заполучить себе кого-нибудь из ваших ребят. Хорошо еще, что мистера Спока нет в списках, вы же ему создали репутацию лучшего первого помощника на всем Звездном Флоте. За него бы война началась, я думаю.

Джим улыбнулся в ответ, хотя внутри у него все замерло.

– Мистер Спок сам создал себе эту репутацию. А почему его нет в списках?

Макрайт недоверчиво уставился на него.

– Джим, погодите, вы что, не знаете?

– О чем вы?

– Мистер Спок оставил Звездный Флот. Вы знали, что его отец сам посол Вулкана? Он нажал на командование по дипломатическим каналам, так что отставку оформили в рекордные сроки.

Макрайт что-то говорил еще, но Джим не слышал ничего после слов «Спок» и «оставил». В его голове звучало только одно.

_Спок оставил меня. Спок!_

Небольшое вулканское судно покинуло орбиту Земли по направлению к Эридану, готовясь перейти на варп. Это была высокоскоростная яхта, обычно использовавшаяся дипломатическими службами, а сейчас переправлявшая одного единственного пассажира. В данный момент этот пассажир находился в своей каюте. Он сидел на полу в подходящей для медитации позе и изо всех сил пытался не думать вообще ни о чем. Удавалось ему это плохо, но настойчивость и упрямство были отличительной чертой этого пассажира, потому попытки продолжались.

А в следующее мгновение все его существо взорвалось криком. Все сущее исчезло, он внезапно очутился в пылающей бездне отчаяния. Горькое пламя жгло его, выжигая изнутри, заставляя корчиться в судорогах на полу каюты. Боль длилась вечно и свела его с ума, заставляя желать смерти, как избавления.

Сердце пропустило пару ударов, зрачки расширились, дыхание замерло на мгновение. Ощущение, словно бесконечное падение внезапно закончилось и Джим врезался в землю, разбившись вдребезги. В следующий момент он понял, что сбросил ментальный блок. _Нет уж! _В это междометие уместилось все, что он почувствовал в тот момент: боль, обиду, разочарование, одиночество и снова боль. С яростным упорством он возвел новые щиты, вливая в них все то, что испытывал.

– Джим! Вы меня слушаете?

Макрайт озадаченно смотрел на него. Что ж, не в первый раз он делал то, что сделает сейчас. Джим улыбнулся.

– Простите, задумался. Знаете, я, наверное, пойду. Сегодня был тяжелый день, да еще столько новостей.

Судя по тому, что Энди немного расслабился, это сработало.

– Кстати, Джим, вы уже договорились насчет жилья?

– Нет, я сразу направился к вам. Сейчас вот отправлюсь в Службу расселения, узнаю, есть ли у них что.

– О, об этом не беспокойтесь, как раз хотел вам предложить. Знакомый пару дней назад перевелся на одну из космобаз и я попросил придержать для вас его квартирку. Она как раз недалеко отсюда, уверен, вам понравится. Вот, держите, тут адрес и ключ.

Макрайт порылся на столе, вытащил из груды одну из микропленок и протянул Джиму. Тот взял ее и несколько мгновений смотрел на маленький предмет в его руках. Этот небольшой электронный ключ словно запер внутри Джима маленькую дверцу, за которой была вся его жизнь, а снаружи осталась только пустота.

– Спасибо, Энди.

– Да не за что, дружище. Ладно, не буду вас больше задерживать, – Макрайт поднялся из-за стола, провожая Кирка до двери, – езжайте, осмотритесь, отоспитесь, а то выглядите вы и в самом деле неважно.

Джим в ответ только кивнул и вышел. Знакомые стены штаб-квартиры давили на него, он поспешил покинуть здание. Солнце ослепило его, едва он оказался на улице. На Земле была весна, вспомнил Джим. Пустота внутри поглотила этот факт без следа. Сверившись с адресом, Кирк отправился на свое новое место жительства.

Когда мука внезапно прекратилась, Спок на секунду подумал, что в самом деле умер. А потом на одно ужасное мгновение испугался, что умер не он. Мысленно потянувшись к Джиму Спок наткнулся на такую мощную защиту, что его буквально отшвырнуло обратно. Вулканец совершенно растерялся, он не ожидал этого. Ни того, что землянин окажется способен на такой блок, ни того, что он вообще его выставит, тем более так быстро. Спок посчитал, сколько длился приступ. Выходило, что все произошло за считанные мгновения. Это было невероятно и, с удивлением понял он, это было …обидно. Усевшись обратно в позу медитации, Спок с утроенным рвением принялся очищать свой разум от эмоций.

Адмирал Джеймс Тиберий Кирк стоял у окна в своей новой квартире и равнодушно смотрел на звезды. Те так же равнодушно смотрели в ответ.

Эпилог

Аманда без стука вошла в кабинет мужа, зная, что он услышал ее шаги задолго до этого. Сарек продолжил изучать какие-то документы, хотя оба знали, что сейчас жена подойдет к нему со спины и обнимет, что послужит знаком, что пора заканчивать дела и отправляться спать. За годы совместной жизни они выяснили, что человеческие выражения привязанности и вулканская тяга к ритуализации неплохо уживаются вместе. Однако, в этот раз, вместо того, чтобы выключить компьютер и подняться из-за стола, Сарек притянул жену к себе на колени и обнял, крепко и бережно одновременно. Аманда чуть отстранилась, чтобы лучше разглядеть лицо мужа.

– Что случилось?

Сарек помедлил с ответом несколько мгновений.

– Он повторяет мой путь.

Аманда прижала руку ко рту, понимая с полуслова.

– Спок? Он отправился в Гол?

Сарек кивнул.

– Какие ж вы упрямые, оба! – Аманда легонько стукнула его по плечу, а потом расстроенно покачала головой. – Бедный мой мальчик. Жаль, что ты так и не рассказал ему.

– Он сам должен выбрать свой путь, – ответил Сарек.

– Как ты не понимаешь, ему гораздо сложнее, чем тебе. Он множество вещей в своей жизни совершил и совершит, только чтобы доказать тебе, что он тебя достоин.

– Не думаю, что в данном случае речь идет именно об этом.

Аманда только покачала головой. Потом вспомнила еще кое о чем.

– Надеюсь, Джеймс его дождется.

– Несомненно.

Землянка удивленно посмотрела на мужа.

– Отчего ты так уверен?

– Между ними связь. Кирк его тхила, – ответил вулканец и в следующее мгновение получил еще один тычок в плечо.

– И ты мне об этом ни разу не сказал? – возмущенно воскликнула Аманда.

– Я сейчас говорю, – невозмутимо ответил посол, ожидая дальнейшего эмоционального выплеска от жены, но та уже переключила свое внимание на другую мысль.

– Не надо было его туда пускать. Что, если он пойдет до самого конца?

– Тогда он узнает самую страшную тайну в истории существования Вулкана, что ментальную связь с человеком не может разорвать даже ритуал Колинара.

С этими словами Сарек протянул руку с вытянутыми указательным и средним пальцами. Аманда улыбнулась и ответила на жест.


End file.
